Atarashii Kami
by Pride 00
Summary: Pertarungan antara Tsuna dengan Lambo telah memasuki babak klimaks. Sedikit demi sedikit Rahasia pun terungkap. Dilain pihak bayangan kegelapan sang penyihir dan Arcobaleno jenius telah mulai mengancam Namimori.
1. Chapter 1

**Act** **01**

 **###############**

 **Atarashii Kami**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Amano akira**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou hitman Reborn belongs with Amano Akira. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

Angin hangat berhembus lembut di Kota Namimori. Setelah tiga bulan lamannya tertutup oleh salju, kini Namimori seakan telah hidup kembali setelah melewati siklus empat musim yang selalu terjadi tiap tahunnya. Bunga sakura mewarnai setiap sudut kota, tawa canda orang-orang yang saling menyapa ketika bertemu dengan temannya, dan pastinya yang tak luput dari tradisi warga jepang adalah semangat para pelajar yang akan memulai kehidupan semester baru mereka.

SMA Namimori merupakan salah satu SMA favorit di Jepang. Sudah banyak siswa sekolah itu lulus dengan prestasi yang luar biasa. Sehingga, tak jarang dari mereka diterima di universitas ternama di Jepang semisal Universitas Tokyo ataupun Universitas terkenal lainya. Tak hanya dalam bidang akademik, bidang non akademik pun Namimori juga memiliki segudang prestasi.

Kini SMA Namimori telah mengadakan upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran di halamannya, papan-papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan daftar siswa beserta pembagian kelas mereka masing-masing, ataupun kita bisa melihat berberapa anak-anak yang sudah berkumpul dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat menyenangkan dan meriah.

Namun, sayangnya tak semua orang dapat merasakan suasana itu. Seorang siswa dengan rambut coklat melawan grafitasi bergeming di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia menatap bangunan didepannya dengan kedua matannya yang memancarkan kekosongan serta kesedihan. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tediam sejenak sebelum memasuki sekolah yang akan ia huni selama tiga tahun kedepan. Ia berjalan lurus menuju aula yang talah disiapkan untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMA Namimori. Anak berambut coklat itu tak peduli dengan suara berisik disekitarnya, ia terus berjalan menatap bangunan didepannya, terus dan terus hingga tak sadar menabrak seorang siswi di depannya.

""DUKK""

Keduannya pun saling terjatuh, siswa yang ditabrak mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya yang sedikit nyeri. Sedangkan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang memiliki panggilan akrab Tsuna hanya menepuk seragam sekolahnya, membersihkan debu yang menempel. Tanpa ada niatan menolong, Tsuna lantas meninggalkan siswi itu dan tentu saja si korban tabrak lari hanya terbengong melihat laki-laki tersebut. Sebenarnya ia juga yang salah karena tak melihat jalan, jadi dirinya tak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.

Dengan segera ia kembali berdiri, namun detik berikutnya seseorang dari kejauhan memanggil namanya dengan nada yang mungkin dapat terdengar sesisi sekolah.

"Kyoko!"

Sang siswa yang memiliki nama lengkap Sasagawa Kyoko menoleh dan melihat seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang berlari ke arahnya, Hana Kurokawa sahabat yang sudah ia kenal sejak duduk di bangku SMP.

"Ah Hana-chan, _O_ _hayou_!"

" _O_ _-oh-ohayo_ " ucap Hana dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. "Kau tak apa-apa Kyoko ? tak ada yang terluka kan?" tampaknya Hana sempat melihat kejadiaan saat Kyoko terjatuh.

"Ha ha ha, tanang saja kok mana mungkin Kyoko yang kuat ini terluka gara-gara jatuh bukan." Kyoko memberikan ' _peace'_ sebagai tanda dirinya baik-baik saja. Terkadang Kyoko merasa kalau Hana itu sedikit _overprotective_ terhadapnya.

Hana hanya geleng-geleng kepala, walau sudah mengenal Kyoko selama tiga tahun lamannya. Sampai sekarangpun, ia sama sekali tak bisa paham perilaku yang dibuat oleh perempuan barambut pendek sebahu itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa terjatuh? Jangan bilang ini merupakan kesialan diawal kau akan memulai debut SMA mu?"

"ha ha, Hana kau selalu saja bisa membuatku tertawa," ucap kyoko. "Lagipula mana ada kesialan di awal debut SMA."

Setelah kedua siswi itu mengobrol dan melepas rindu karena sudah tak bertemu akibat liburan musim dingin, mereka pun segera bergegas menuju aula untuk menghadiri upacara penyambutan siswa tahun ajaran baru.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**.

Suasana aula sangat ramai dipadati oleh ratusan siswa baru SMA Namimori, ruangan yang tadinya sering digunakan tim voli untuk berlatih, kini telah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menambah kesan tersendiri bagi orang-orang saat memasuki ruangan yang didominasi oleh cat putih tersebut.

Hana dan kyoko duduk ditempat yang telah ditentukan berdasarkan pembagian kelas masing-masing. Untung saja mereka berdua bisa sekelas lagi, jadi bisa duduk berselebahan dan mengobrol seperti kebanyakan siswi perumpaan lakukan.

Kyoko dan Hana yang datang paling akhir terpaksa duduk di tengah-tengah, berbatasan langsung dengan tempat duduk siswa laki-laki. Nertra Kyokopun tertuju pada siswa laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Hana yang merasa Kyoko memperhatikan sesuatupun menepuk pelan sahabatnya itu.

"Hayoo! Bisa-bisanya kau sudah melirik laki-laki di awal debut mu!" ledek Hana

"Ah Hana ! kau ada-ada saja deh, aku hanya memandnag sekilas laki-laki berambut coklat itu kok."

Hana hanya terkikik geli memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya ini, sudah menjadi hiburan baginya untuk menggoda seorang Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Ah gomen-gomen, aku hanya bercanda kok," Hana menepuk kedua tangannya seraya meminta maaf pada temannya itu. "Jadi laki-laki mana yang beruntung mendapatkan perhatian khusus Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Hana!"

"Hahaha"

Kyoko semakin mengembugkan pipinya karena sudah dikerjai oleh sahabatnya, namun pandangannya kembali tertuju pada laki-laki berambut coklat yang ia kenal. Ya ..., karena laki-laki itulah yang membuat kyoko tejatuh tadi.

"Eh ... jadi kau suka dengan Sawada ya?"

"Eh? Sawada?"

"Ituloh anak berambut coklat yang sedang kauperhatikan," ucap hana. "Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi dia lulusan smp yang sama dengan kita, bahkan sudah sekelas dengan kita sejak tingkat dua. Masa' kau gak kenal?"

Kyoko hanya menggeleng kepala mendengar penjelasan Hana. Berikutnya suasana Aula sedikit sunyi ketika Kepala sekolah berserta beberapa staf pengajar mulai menaiki podium.

"Yah wajar sih kalau kau tak kenal, habisnya cowok itu tak banyak bicara, bahkan ia tak pernah berkumpul dengan teman-teman dan sering membolos pelajaran. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir kenapa anak seperti itu bisa lulus dan bersekolah disini" jelas Hana panjang lebar. Sayangnya Kyoko tak terlalu berminat mendengarnya.

Kyoko pun kembali menatap sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kini menatap lurus podium didepannya. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, cowok berambut coklat melawan grafitasi itu menoleh hingga keduannya seling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah kyoko sontak memerah begitu Tsuna menatap instens dirinya. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena Tsuna sudah kembali menatap lurus podium di depannya.

Acarapun akhirnya dimuali, diawali dengan sambutan kepala sekolah. Berikutnya seorang wanita tua pendek yang merupakan perwakilan para guru juga ikut memberikaan sambutan setelah sang Kepala sekolah puas bercuap. Acara basa-basa itu ditutup dengan sambutan singkat sang Ketua Osis, Hibari Kyoya. Tak lupa juga Mars Namimori dinyanyikan sebagi simbolik bahwa para siswa telah resmi menjadi anggota SMA Namimori

Sayangnya selama acara berjalan, Kyoko sama sekali tak fokus pada apa yang terjadi. Kepalannya sudah dipenuhi pikiran tentang sosok Sawada yang sukes merebut kosentrasinya.

 _sawada tsunayoshi, pemuda yang cukup menarik, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dalam dirinya, tapi aku juga merasa bahwa anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pandangannya itu ... pandangan yang seakan tak ada semangat hidup di dalammnya._

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Kini Tsuna sedang duduk bersandar di atap sekolah, matannya tertutup mencoba merasakan angin berhembus yang sontak membuat rambutnya berkibar karenannya. Setelah acara di aula selesai, Tsuna langsung seja menuju ke atap sekolah. Beruntung baginya pintu tak terkuci sehingga ia bisa langsung tidur-tiduran sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya semasa SMP.

Tsuna tak peduli dengan sesi perkenalan di kelas. Toh pada akhirnya tak ada satupun yang akan ia ajak mengobrol atau dijadikan sebagai teman. Baginya teman atau keluarga adalah sesuatu yang amat menggelikan dan menjijikan.

 _Membenci dunia?_

Yup Tsuna sangat membenci dunia ini. Ia ingin sekali agar dunia ini cepat berakhir. Ia ingin sekali mengutuk Tuhan yang telah menciptakan sistem yang amat sangat busuk ini. sangat busuk sehingga Tsuna berpikir harusnya Tuhan tak perlu repot-repot menciptakan segela bentuk ketetek-bengekan sistem yang bernama kehidupan.

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya, langit biru terpancar cerah di atasnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya seolah-olah ia bisa menggenggam langit biru itu. Namun tentu saja itu adalah suatu hal yang amat mustahil.

"Enak ya kalau jadi langit," Tsuna mentap penuh arti hamparan langit diatasnya. "Bebas melakukan apapun, tak terikat oleh appaun, benar-benar sesuatu yang kuinginkan ..."

Tsuna lantas mengambil hanphone milkinya, jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disini, Tsuna lantas segera berkemas dan meninggalkan tempat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman jika berada di sekolah.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Saat ditengah perjalanan, Tsuna benar-benar disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang sangat memuakan. Kerumunan gadis yang sedang merencanakan akan pergi ke salah satu kafe sehabis sekolah, para senpai yang sedang sibuk menggalang para siswa baru untuk ikut salah satu klubnya. Tsunapun juga tak luput dari sasaran para senpai itu.

"Hai! Perkenalkan namaku Onodera Kenta," ucap salah satu senpai yang kini menghampiri Tsuna. "Aku salah satu anggota klub komik. Kalau punya bakat dalam menggambar silakan bergabung. Tapi tenang saja, kalau pun tidak mahir kami juga akan mengajarkanmu hingga bisa. Kita juga bisa saling bertukar info seputar komik!. Oya kami juga sering mengikuti festival comicet lo!" sambung nya sambil memberikan salah satu brosur yang ia bawa pada Tsuna.

"Kalau berminat isi folmurlir yang ada di balik brosur nya terus kirim ke ke kotak yang ada di depan ruang osis. Gabung ya!" lanjutnya sebelum kembali mendatangi para siswa kelas satu lainnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna dapat melihat anak berikutnya langsung berbinar-binar ketika Onodera-senpai mengenalkan klub komik kepadannya. Berbeda dengan tsuna yang sejak awal sama sekali tak memperdulikan ucapan senpai tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Tsuna membuang begitu saja kertas brosur itu ke sembarang arah, tak peduli kemungkinan jika senpai yang ia temui barusan menemukannya. Tsuna terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai ke loker dimana ia menaruh sepatunnya.

Setelah memakai sepatu dan memastikan telah mengunci loker, Tsuna lantas buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya, ia ingin sesegara mungkin pergi dari tempat yang sudah membuatnya cukup stres selama seharian itu.

Namun, belum sampai ia keluar bangunan sekolah seseorang memanggil namanya. Tsuna cukup terkejut juga karena seingatnya ia belum melakukan kontak dengan siapapun di SMA ini.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san"

"Apa?"

Tsuna mentap dingin sosok yang memanggilnya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sedikit terkejut. Namun, keterkejutan itu sukses ia semebunyikan dibalik eskpresi dingin miliknya. Siapa sangka jika yang memanggilnya ada gadis yang ia tabrak tadi pagi.

"A-ano perkenalkan, namaku Sasagawa Kyoko. Kebetulan kita teman sekelas dan aku juga seorang yang baru ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelas."

 _T_ _eman katannya?_ _Oi oi jangan seenaknya memasukanku ke dalam komunitasmu gadis!_

"…d-dan kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa Sawada san tak masuk kelas hari ini? padahal ada sesi perkenalan di kelas tadi."

Tsuna terdiam di balik espresi datarnya, sedangkan Kyoko berusaha tetap tersenyum didepan pria ini. Ia tahu kalau seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi merupakan tipe-tipe peyendiri dan tak suka jika ada yang mengungkit masalah pribadinya. Tapi karena dirinya seorang ketua kelas, mau tak mau ia harus bisa merangkul seluruh anggota kelasnya begitu juga orang-orang setipe dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"A-ano sawa—"

"Memang apa pedulimu padaku?" ucap Tsuna sakartis dengan menatap Kyoko tajam.

"e-eh?"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa pedulimu jika aku tak masuk ke kelas nona ketua kelas?" kali ini Tsuna menggunakan intonasi nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Kyoko bungkam, senyum yang sejak tadi ia tunjukan kini perlahan-lahan memudar. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus membalas perkataan laki-laki dihadapannya. Tapi bukan Kyoko jika langsung menyerah begitu saja.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku ketua kelas dan tentu saja tugasku ad—"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lagipula kau juga tak perlu memaksakan diri. Sejak awal aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk mebentuk suatu ikatan yang bernama teman denganmu ataupun orang-orang yang sekelas denganku. Jadi anggap saja aku sosok yang tak pernah ada diantara kalian."

"Sawada san, kau tak bisa berkata seperti itu! bagaimanpun juga kita sebagai seorang manusia haruslah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Kita tak bisa hidup sendiri di dunia ini."

Tsuna yang mendengar komentar gadis di depannya itupun, lantas terkekeh pelan seolah-olah apa yang Kyoko ucapkan merupakan sebuah banyolan di telingannya.

"Manusia kau bilang? Aku saja berharap tak pernah terlahir sebagai manusia. Sungguh menjijikan bila harus melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan. Manusia itu busuk! Sistem dunia seperti inipun juga semakin lama semakin membusuk."

Kyoko tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya, ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah orang yang memiliki pikiran semacam itu. "Sa-sawada san, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang kuingankan?" ucap Tsuna. "Mungkin segera meninggalkan raga yang begitu kubenci ini."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Setalah naik bus yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit, kini Tsuna berjalan menyusuri pertokoan sebelum sampai ke apartement dimana ia tinggal. Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan kembali ke apartement itu, karena baginnya tempat itu serasa seperti di dalam nereka. Langkah kecilnya terhenti begitu melewati sebuah restoran ramen kecil yang berada di antara pertokoan itu.

Awalnya ia ingin masuk ke dalamnya, namun niatan itu ia batalkan dan memilih untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulanngnya. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain, seorang keluar dari retoran ramen itu dan memanggil Tsuna yang belum terlalu jauh melangkah.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah kecoklatan melambai ke arahnya. Wanita itu memiliki paras tubuh yang sempurna walau usianya sudah menginjak hampir kepala empat, tapi kemolekan tubuhnya patut diacungi jempol. Tak hanya itu, kulit putih bagai aktris papan atas serta raut wajah orang-orang eropa semkin menambah nilai plus tersendiri.

"Bianchi _obasan_ _._ "

"Sudah kuduga itu kau Tsu-kun" ucap wanita bernama Bianchi. "Kenapa kau tak mampir? Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau seusai pulang sekolah mampirlah ke kedai bibi?"

"a-no itu—"

"Ah sudahlah yuk masuk, kebetulan Fuuta sudah pulang." Binachi langsung mendorong Tsuna masuk kedalam kedainya tanpa peduli jika remaja itu berusaha untuk menolak.

Bianchi adalah sedikit orang yang ada dalam lingkar kehdidupan Tsuna. Sosok wanita itu sudah Tsuna anggap seperti ibunya sendiri, karena sering membantunya bila ada kesulitan.

Semenjak hari itu, kehidupan Tsuna benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tak ada lagi kasih sayang yang ia peroleh, tak ada yang mau memperhatikannya.

Namun wanita yang kini telah menyuruhnya duduk sambari dia menyiapkan makanan untuk Tsuna itu berbeda. Wanita itu mengulurkan kasih sayang kepada Tsuna secara tulus. Bahkan walau wanita itu sudah mempunyai anak , ia tetap menganggap Tsuna seolah-olah juga merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ini dia ramen jumbo khsus untuk tsu-kun," ucap riang Bianchi. "Aku sengaja menambahkan daging yang banyak agar Tsuna tumbuh jadi laki-laki yang kuat nantinnya."

Tsuna menatap kosong mangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapannya itu. entah kenapa ia ingin menangis kali ini, walau sudah berkali-kali Bianchi memberikan makan siang untuknya, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ada dihatinya.

"tTsu-kun? ... oi tsu-kun?... TSU-KUN?"

Tsuna tersadar dari lamuannya begitu Bianchi menggoyangkan bahunnya. Ia segera memenyembunyikan parasaanya dibalik wajah datarnya yang sudah puluhan kali sukses menipu banyak orang. Termasuk Bianchi sendiri.

"Ah maaf bibi, aku sedikit tak fokus ..." bohong Tsuna menepis semua kegundahan dala hatinya.

Bianchi menatap Tsuna dengan muram, ia pun mengehla nafas panjang dan beranjak untuk menemani Tsuna makan. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya tepat di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu. Ia lantas duduk dan mencium kening pemuda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tsu-kun ...," ucap Bianchi. "Dengar kalau kau punya masalah katakan saja pada bibi. Bibi sudah menganggap Tsuna selayaknya anak bibi sendiri. Bibi tahu kalau tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Nana, tapi bibi akan berusaha agar menjadi sosok nana yang sangat Tsu-kun sayangi."

Tsuna membalas tatapan perempuan di sampingnya. Senyuman yang menghangatkan hati terpampang jelas menandakan tak ada kebohongan di setiap kata-katannya. Ia memang tahu kalau Bianchi tak akan berbohong, sejak kejadian itu, dialah orang yang benar-benar mengerti Tsuna melebihi keluargannya sendiri. Ingin rasannya ia membalas senyuman itu tetapi ...

" _D_ _aijobu_ , tak ada masalah apapun kok"

"T-Tsukun ta—"

"Obachan tak perlu khawatir, mungkin Obachan saja yang terlalu mengkhawtirkannya, lagiupla coba lihat aku," ucap tsuna sambil menunjuk seragam sma namimori. "Aku sudah SMA, bahkan cita-citaku untuk masuk sma favorit itu sudah terwujud" sambung Tsuna tak lupa menunjukan senyumannya. Tentu saja itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan semata.

"Be-begitu ya?"

Tsuna pun menganggukan kepala. "Daripada itu harusnya obachan lebih mengkahwatirkan Fuuta, sebentar lagi dia juga akan masuk ke smp kan?"

Bianchi hanya diam, tak berniat meneruskan obrolan mereka. Dia tahu tak semudah itu untuk membujuk Tsuna agar lebih terbuka bahkan untuk dirinya sekalipun. Kini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar Tsuna tumbuh menjadi menusia yang hebat kelak.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Tsuna sambil meletakan sumpit. "aku ingat jika hari ini ada tugas dari sekolah."

Sebelum menutup pintu, Tsuna berbalik menatap bianchi. Senyuman kembali ia perlihatkan kepada wanita penjual ramen itu. "Terima kasih, selama ini sudah membantuku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan bibi."

Kini Tsuna telah menghilang di balik daun pintu kayu bergaya jepang itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata Binachi perlahan jatuh. Entah kenapa ucapan Tsuna barusan memiliki makna sekaan ia tak akan beremu dengan anak sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal lebih dulu.

"Bahkan ..., kau sama sekali belum menyentuh ramen yang sudah kubuatkan ..."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi menatap gedung megah bertingkat enam dihadapannnya. Sebuah apartement mewah dengan konsep modern yang selalu didambahkan semua orang. Namun walaupun begitu ia sama sekali tak pernah menganggap tempat ini seperti surga seperti kebanyakan orang, justru baginnya bagunan itu adalah sebuah nereka yang sudah mengekangnya selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Seperti biasannya Tsuna berjalan tanpa menhiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, bahkan saat ada berberapa orang yang menyapannya ia tak peduli. Setelah mencapai lift ia segera menyentuh tombol yang berfugsi sebagai penunjuk dimana lift akan berhenti.

Harusnya Tsuna menekan tombol 3 diamana ia biasannya berhenti, namun justru ia menekan tombol lantai 6. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan selama berada di dalam lift.

Dimulai dengan ketika ia menabrak seorang cewek yang ternyata akan menjadi teman sekelasnya, dan sialnya cewek yang ia tabrak ternyata malah menjadi ketua kelas yang sudah menasihatinya di awal kehidupannya di sekolah.

Lalu pertemuan dengan Bianchi yang membuat hatinnya sedikit sesak. Awalnya ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuannya pada hari ini, namun perkataan Bianchi membuat ia gundah. Niatan yang sudah ia tanam kuat-kuat perlahan sedikit rontok.

Tanpa Tsuna sadari lift sudah terbuka, pemuda itu lantas keluar dan menuju tangga di berada di ujung koridor. Setelah sampai ke puncak tangga, Tsuna segera membuka pintu dan pemandangan langit sore meruapakan hal yang ia lihat dari balik pintu besi.

Angin sejuk berhembus. Entah sudah berapa lama Tsuna tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Tsuna berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga ia sudah tiba di pagar pembatas yang dibuat agar seseorang tak terjatuh ke bawah. Namun, Tsuna yang sudah mempersiapkan semuannya. Ia telah merusak berberapa bagian pagar sehingga dengan mudahnya pemuda itu bisa menembusnya.

Ia memandang pemandangan dibawahnya, jalanan ramai serta orang-orang di bawahnya. Tsuna sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini. tak ada lagi sesuatu yang perlu ia kejar di dunia ini, setelah janjinya pada seseorang untuk menjadi siswa sma Namimori telah terwjud maka tak ada lagi gunannya untuk hidup terus dalam kehidupan yang amat membusuk ini.

Sebelumnya ia sedikit bimbang apakah perbuatan yang ia lakukan benar. Namun setelah mengingat memori busuk di otaknnya, semua keraguan yang muncul ia buang jauh-jauh. Kini ia sudah siap, siap untuk meninggalkan dunia yang kotor ini.

Dalam sekali gerakan, tubuhnya sudah melayang di udara. Sambil menutup mata, ia dapat merasakan semburan angin menerpa wajahnya.

Apakah ia akan sampai ke tempat yang bernama surga ?[]

 **Hai2 ini merupakan revisi dari chapter 01 yang sebelumnya penuh dengan typo dan kesalahan lainya. Namun, bukan berarti semuanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Author tetap mengharapkan komentar para readers untuk kesuksesan fict ini kedepannya.**

 **Thanks sudah mengikuti Atarshii Kami hingga sekarang. Chaou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act** **02**

 **###############**

 **Atarashii Kami**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Amano akira**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou hitman Reborn belongs with Amano Akira. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

 _Kegelapan ..._

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi, berambut unik serta ukuran tubuh yang pendek untuk laki-laki seumurannya. Ia teringat bahwa dirinya sudah menerjunkan diri dari atap apartemen. Mengakhiri kehidupan sepihak seperti pecundang-pecundang lain yang menyerah akan kehidupannya.

Seharusnya tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai dasar dan berakhir dengan kematian yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya, meninggalkan dunia yang sudah tak ada gunannya untuk terus ditinggali.

 _Apa aku sudah mati_ _?_

Namun, akan aneh rasannya bila kau yakin sudah mati, tetapi dapat merasakan organ jantung maupun organ lainnya masih berfungsi normal. Bahkan, Tsuna dapat merasakan kalau dirinya masih bernafas.

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya perlahan, matahari sore menyinari angkasa hingga membuat langit berwarna merah kekuningan. Namun, tak hanya itu saja yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Terdapat sosok bayi dengan pakaian bak _Men in Black_ , menatap intens dirinya.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan untuk seukuran manusia." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan nada cempreng khas anak-anak. Namun memiliki arti kata yang cukup dalam.

Tsuna diam mematung. Kedua matannya fokus mengikuti pergerakan makhluk yang baru pertam kali ia temui itu.

Sosok tersebut meloncat dan mendarat tepat di atas tralis besi pembatas. Jika manusia normal melihatnya, pasti akan langsung panik mendapati seorang bayi berada di tempat berbahaya seperti itu.

Sayang bukannya Tsuna tidak normal, pemuda itu masih tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia jatuh bebas di udara, kini ia disuguhkan dengan makhluk mirip bayi yang dapat berbicara dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri lagi?" ucap bayi itu mendapati Tsuna berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas, melakukan aksi seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri. "Hah, padahal aku sudah susah-susah menyelamatkanmu. Tapi, kau sendiri malah seenaknya ingin membuang nyawamu lagi." lanjutnya.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk menyelamatkanku?" ucap Tsuna sarkasme tanpa tahu bila sosok itu tersenyum melihat apa yang akan dilakukan dirinya sekarang.

"Sayangnya itu perlu kulakukan. Lagipula untuk apa aku menjadi malaikat pribadi mu bila harus menyaksikan dirimu mati dengan cara yang sangat konyol."

"Heh .." respon Tsuna datar, tanpa sedikitpun menatap bayi yang kini sudah duduk dengan angkuhnya, bermain dengan makhluk kecil berwarna hijau yang menyerupai kadal di tangan kirinya.

Tsuna masih tetap menatap kosong jalanan dibawahnya. Orang-orang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar tanpa tahu bila diatasnya terdapat seorang remaja yang berniat bunuh diri.

"Aku tak tahu bualan apa yang kau ucapkan _akanbou_ ,"ucap Tsuna. "Tapi seharusnya kau membaiarkan aku jatuh tadi. Menghalangi keinginan orang lain bukanlah perbuatan yang baik."

Walau terdengar lucu, _akanbou_ itu tidak tertawa mendengar ucapan Tsuna barusan.

Selang berikutnya, kedua sayap putih seperti merpati muncul tiba-tiba di balik punggungnya. Bayi itu kemudian terbang dengan anggunnya, melayang tepat di hadapan pemuda tanpa harapan tersebut.

"Saat kau terjatuh, kau bilang ingin bahagia bukan?"

"Aku tak mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ah memang kau tak mengatakannya," sosok itu pun mendekat dan menyentuh kening Tsuna dengan tangan kecilnya yang mungil. "…memang kau tak mengatakannya, tapi di dalam hatimu kau mengatakan ingin bebas dan bahagia."

Tsuna masih tetap memasang ekspresi dataranya, menyingkirkan tangan bayi yang mengaku sebagai malaikat dari keningnya. "Dengar ya _akanbou_ _,_ " ucap tajam Tsuna. " Walaupun aku bilang seperti itupun, kau tak tahu apapun soal kehidupanku."

"Aku tahu kok." Ucap sang malaikat singkat jelas nan padat.

Tsuna sedikit terkejut, Tampaknya sosok imut itu berhasil membuat Tsuna sedikit terpancing.

"Apa maksud—"

Tsuna terpeleset sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kini serasa seperti _de javu_ , Tsuna perlahan jatuh ke bawah. jika awalnya ia sudah siap mati, kini ada sebersit perasaan ragu. Bahkan ketika ia menatap _akanbou_ yang semakin mengecil dari pandagannnya, dirinya mengucapkan sesautu yang tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknnya

"Aku ..., tak ingin mati ..."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Ucap malaikat itu seekan mendengar suara cicitan Tsuna.

Tiba-tiba saja waktu berhenti begitu saja. Tsuna yang sudah menutup mata siap mendapatkan rasa sakit yang berujung kematian, kini perlahan-lahan membuka kedua indra penglihatannya.

Ia mendapati tubuhnya melayang di atas tanah walau hanya setinggi beberapa centi. Tak hanya itu saja, ia juga melihat orang-orang sekitarnya berhenti bergerak, bahkan ia sempat juga melihat orang yang sedang muntah di sudut jalan dengan kondisi dimana muntahannya mengambang di udara. Keadaan tersebut seperti sebuah putaran film yang sengaja di _pause_.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Tsuna mendapati keanahan yang terjadi padannya.

"Aku menghentikan waktu" ucap _akanbou_ yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya. "Bagi kami para malaikat, menghentikan waktu adalah pekerjaan amat sangat mudah kau tahu."

"Ja-jadi kau benar-benar malaikat?"

"Heh seberapa bodohnya kau dame-Tsuna?" ejek _akanbou_ yang seenaknya menambahkan kata _dame_ tersebut.

Ia kembali membenarkan posisi topi fedora hitamnya yang sedikit melenceng tertiup angin. "Dan lagi kenapa justru sekarang ekspresi kagetmu keluar? Kau memang sungguh manusia yang unik Sawada Tsunayoshi."

" _Uruse_!" sentak Tsuna. "Daripada itu, apa yang kau maksud dengan tahu segala hal tentang diriku?"

 _Akanbou_ itu terbang menjuh meninggalkan Tsuna yang kini sedang memandangnya tajam. Bayi bersayap tersebut menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang sedang asyik menikmati lolipop yang nampak diberikan oleh ibunya. Karena waktu berhenti, tentu saja gerakan anak itu juga ikut terhenti ketika lidahnya sedang asyik menjilat jajanan manis yang sangat dibenci oleh para dokter gigi diseluruh dunia.

Dengan tanpa dosa, Akanbou tersebut mengambil lolipop dari anak kecil itu dan langsung memasukan ke mulutnya. Tsuna hanya berpikir apa yang akan terjadi bila anak itu tahu bahwa permennya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat lain."

"Eh tunggu apa mak—"

Sayangnya belum sempat Tsuna memprotes, ketika _akanbou_ itu menghentikan jarinnya, mereka berdua telah lenyap dalam percikan cahaya. Dan detik berikutnya waktu yang terhenti tersebut kini telah kembali normal seperti biasa.

Dan seperti dugaan Tsuna, anak malang itu menangis ketika tiba-tiba saja permen yang ia jilat raib tanpa bekas.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Kini Sasagawa Kyoko sibuk dengan urusan dapur sambil menunggu sang kakak pulang dari kegiatan klub tinju di sekolahnya. Kesibukan orang tuanya membuat Kyoko harus terampil mengurus rumah semisal memasak ataupun mencuci pakaian, mengingat abangnya sedikit ceroboh bila mengurus hal-hal seperti itu.

Memang agak menyedihkan bila harus ditinggal orang tua bekerja di luar negeri. Sang ayah yang sibuk dengan penelitiannya ataupun sang ibu yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang disainer.

Namun Kyoko paham, bahwa kedua orang tua mereka berkerja keras demi dirinya dan abangnya juga. Lagipula Kyoko sudah cukup senang dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Menjadi siswa di sekolah elit, memiliki sahabat seperti Hana yang selalu ada bila dia butuh teman mengobrol ataupun sang Kakak yang selalu melindunginya bila ada yang usil dengannya.

Kini ia sedang sibuk memasak daging yang akan diolah sebagai humberger. Sambil mendengarkan musik dari Ipod-nya, Kyoko bolak balik dapur ruang makan menaruh alat-alat serta hidangan untuk makan malam nanti. Ketika melihat semua sudah _prefect_ dimatannya, Kyoko mengambil remote tv dan mencari-cari progam yang sekirannya dapat mengusir kebosanannya sambil menunggu sang kakak pulang.

Namun, tetap saja acara sore begitu membosankan jika tidak pada hari –hari _weekand_ , selalu saja dipenuhi oleh drama picisan ataupun talkshow yang sama sekali tak menarik. Jam menunjukan pukul Tujuh sore, masih dua jam lagi bila ingin menonton anime malam yang selalu dipenuhi hal-hal berbau echi walau tak semuannya mengandung unsur tersebut.

Dan sebagai rahasia kecil yang author bagikan untuk readers. Kyoko yang dikenal sebagai wanita kelem polos nan pintar, ternyata memiliki kepribadian lain, yaitu seorang _Otaku_ dengan taraf level yang cukup tinggi. Bahkan Kyoko bukanlah sembarangan Otaku, dia juga seorang _Fujoshi_ tingkat akut yang sudah dikenal sebagai master doujinshi di dunia maya dengan inisial Puni-Chan. Untung saja kakaknya sedikit bodoh jadi Kyoko dapat membohonginya mengenai hobi yang ia tekuni itu.

"TADAIMA!" seru seseorang kelewat keras yang mungkin dapat memecahkan kaca jendela dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ah Okaeri Onii-chan!"

Sasagawa Ryohei, dengan rambut cepak putih serta plaster di hidung yang selalu menemani kemanpun pemuda itu pergi, kini sedang tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya yang mungkin saja bisa membuat berberapa wanita diluar sana sedikit tergila-gila. Kyoko tentu saja membalas cengiran kakaknya tersebut. Walau dengan cara yang lebih layak , selayaknya seorang wanita memberikan senyuman.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan klub nya Onii-chan?"

"TO THE EXTREME!" ucap Ryohei dengan semangat api membera seperti biasa. Untung saja kyoko tipe cewek yang kalem, jadi bisa menerima perilaku kakaknya yang terkadang melewati batas kewajaran dalam hal semangat. "AKU TAK MENYANGKA DI HARI PERTAMA SUDAH ADA 15 PENDAFTAR. BENAR – BENAR EXTREME!"

"Apa boleh buat kan?" ucap kyoko. "Habisnya tahun lalu Onii-chan berhasil mempertahankan kemenangan di ajang _boxing_ tingkat nasioanal, dan lagi tahun ini onii-chan juga dijago-jagokan untuk mejadi juara satu lagi."

"HOH! AKU TAK BERPIKIR HINGGA SEJAUH ITU, ADIKKU MEMANG HEBAT !" ucap Ryohei sambil mengacak rambut coklat adiknya dan tentu saja sang adik yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lantas menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukan protes apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Mou hentikan onii-chan aku bukan anak sd lagi!" ucap Kyoko sedikit kesal, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri cukup senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Orang tua yang jarang di rumah hingga membuat sang gadis dengan marga sasagawa itu sedikit kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang. Namun syukurlah dia punya kakak yang benar-benar perhatian seperti Ryohei.

"Ha ha, sampai kapanpun Kyoko akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku yang manis!"

Setelah menyuruh Ryouhei mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam, Kyoko kembali ke ruang makan menyiapkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk untuk dirinya dan sang kakak tentunnya. Sambil menunggu sang kakak selesai mandi, Kyoko sengaja mengecek berberapa nontifikasi yang muncul di layar hp miliknya.

Tak sampai 30 menit Ryouhei sudah selesai dengan rutinitas mandinya. Mereka berdua pun segera menikmati makan malam yang sederhana namun tetap meriah di mata mereka.

"Kyoko kudengar kau ditunjukan sebagai ketua kelas ya!" ucap Ryohei. "KAU BENAR-BENAR WANITA YANG EXTREME!"

"Mou onii-chan, jangan banyak bicara ketika makan, coba tuh lihat banyak nasi yang berceceran," ucap Kyoko yang kini sedang membersihkan sisa nasi yang berjatuhan. "Onii-chan seperti anak kecil saja."

"Ha ha ha, gomen gomen!"

"Mou…" ucap Kyoko. " Bisa-bisa kakak tak punya istri di masa depan jika kelakukannya seperti itu."

"Ya..., kalaupun tak ada istri, asalkan ada Kyoko di sampingku tak ada masalah buatku. Toh hubungan Incest tak dilarang di Jepang kan!"

Kyoko yang mendengar ucapan Ryouhei barusan, sontak wajahnya merona malu bagai kepeting rebus. Tentu saja mana ada perempuan yang tidak malu jika mendengar ucapan seperti itu.

Kyoko terkadang ingin sekali merutuki nasibnya mempunyai seorang kakak yang bodoh, sehingga tak tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkannya bisa membuat salah paham orang lain.

"Ja-jangan bercanda onii-chan."

"Aku serius kok. Bahkan malam inipun aku siap melepaskan keperjakaanku demi mu wahai imotou ku yang kawai." Kini Kyoko benar-benar salah tingkah. Walau ia sangat suka adegan Incest, bukan berarti ia mau melakukanny secara realita di kehidupannya.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"Ha ha ha, bercanda kok."

Kyoko hanya cemberut, meneruskan makan malamnya tanpa menatap kakaknya yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Ryohei berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang ceria, namun salahkan sifat Kyoko yang keras kepala jadi butuh suatu cara jitu agar sang adik mau kembali ke kondisi semula.

"Baik-baik kakak menyerah. Apa yang harus kakak lakukan untuk mengembalikan wajah ceria adiknya kembali."

"Berikan aku 15.000 Yen dan aku memaafkan kakak." ucap Kyoko tanpa basa-basi.

"HEH? UNTUK APA UANG SEBANYAK ITU!" ucap Ryohei tak menyangka permintaan adiknya kali ini. biasanya Kyoko hanya akan meminta uang paling banyak 5000 yen.

"Ada game terbaru serta berberapa manga yang keluar minggu ini jadi di akhir pekan aku berencana dengan Hana ke akihabara" ucap Kyoko. "Tapi kalau kakak tidak mau kasih, aku tak akan buatkan makan malam untuk kakak selama sebulan!" sambungnya yang kini cuek bebek menghabiskan makanannya tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang syok mendengar ancaman adiknya.

"Heh kok gitu sih?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Baik-baik kakak akan berikan." Akhirnya Ryohei terpaksa menuruti perkataan sang adik, daripada harus tak bisa makan masakan Kyoko selama sebulan, mending ia menuruti saja permintaannya. "Tapi ada syaratnya!"

Kyoko yang sudah senangnya bukan main langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan kakaknya itu. "Syarat?"

"Kau harus cium pipi kakak, baru aku kasih uanganya."

Wajah Kyoko tentu kembali memerah mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh kakaknya. Walaupun hanya ciuman pipi, tetap saja sangat memalukan mengingat umur mereka yang sudah bukan dikatakan anak-anak.

Kyoko yang ingin menolak namun Ryohei yang nampakanya akan tahu jawaban yang dilontarkan sang adik kembali mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya yang hanya bisa membuat Kyoko betekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan beritahu Hana kalau kau seorang _fujoshi_ dan semua koleksi komikmu akan kakak sita sampai kau lulus" ancam Ryohei. "Tapi kalau kau mau mencium pipi kakak, akan ada bonus 5000 Yen nantinya."

"Eh?"

Ryouhei menyeringai. "Walau aku gag tahu Fujoshi itu apa… aku yakin kalau Hana akan terkejut setengah mati bila tahu hobimu itu."

"Kakak curang." boleh saja kakanya tak tahu menau soal Fujoshi. Tapi, bila Hana sampai mendengar fakta akan dirinya yang seorang Fujoshi akut, Kyoko berani bertaruh masa depannya tidak akan ceria lagi.

"Ayolah kyoko kan hanya ciuman dipipi, toh dulu waktu sd kau sering cium pipi kakak kan" ucap Ryohei jahil. "bahkan aku ingat dulu kau pernah bilang akan menjadi pengantin kakak dimasa depan"

"ONI-CHAN!"

"Cium atau tidak sama sekali?" kini Ryohei sudah mempersiapkan pipinya karena dia tahu Kyoko tak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Mou! Hanya pipi dan 20000 yen harus ada!" Ryohei hanya mengaggukan kepalanya. Kyoko yang sedikit berat hati lantas berjalan menuju ke tempat kakaknya duduk. Dalam sekian detik ia mencium pipi kakaknya itu. Ryohei yang senangnya bukan main lagsnung mengeluarkan semagat EXTREME miliknya. Sedangkan Kyoko kembali duduk tenang menghabiskan sisa dagingnya sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"YOSH BESOK AKU AKAN LEBIH EXSTREME!"

"Mou, hari ini aku benar-benar kena skak mat."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Tsuna menatap sebal _akanbou_ yang kini sedang asyik menikmati lolipop curian sambil memainkan lonceng kuil dengan seenaknya. Untungnya kuil dalam keadaan kosong, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan pada para pendeta. Lagipula dia sanksi jika ada yang percaya bahwa ada seroang malaikat dalam wujud bayi kini sedang asyik memainkan lonceng kuil.

"Oi akanbou!"

"..."

"Oi akanbou kau dengar tidak!"

"Berisik dame-Tsuna! Kau tak tahu kalau aku sedang berdoa?"

"Cih, memangnya ada yang berdoa sambil bermain lonceng seperti itu?"

Tsuna mendecih kesal melihat perilaku malaikat itu. kini kedua mata karamelnya melihat sekeliling kuil tersebut. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat familiar dengan kuil ini, ia merasa pernah mengunjungi entah kapan.

"Apa kau tak mengingatnya dame-Tsuna?"

"Eh?"

"Dulu kau sering pergi ke sini bersama ibumu Sawada Nana. Menghabiskan waktu seharian menikmati festival yang diadakan di kuil ini." jelas Malaikat itu.

Tsuna diam membisu, kini sebuah memori terlintas di dalam kepalannya, sebuah memori dimana dirinya yang masih kecil tersenyum ceria meggandeng tangan yang tak lain milik ibunya itu.

"Tapi semua berubah ketika ibumu meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil yang ia kemudikan. Kaupun terpaksa dirawat oleh kakak dari ibumu karena Sawada Nana sudah bercerai dengan Sawada Iemitsu ketika kau berumur 5 tahun. Awalnya kau hidup bahagia dengan keluarga bibimu. Tapi ketika kau menginjak bangku SMP semua berubah. Mereka memperlakukanmu seperti budak. Tak pernah memberikanmu makanan secara layak. Bahkan kau selalu dibully oleh kedua saudara sepupumu. Namun masih ada berberapa orang-orang yang peduli denganmu, misalkan wanita bernama Binachi. Dia selalu memberikanmu makan, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu. Tapi perlahan-lahan kau berpikir bahwa dunia ini membusuk dan kau memilih untuk bunuh diri"

Penjelasan panjang lebar malaikat itu sukses membuat Tsuna terpanah. Tak ada satupun penjelasan yang mengada-ada, semua disampaikan sesuai dengan Tsuna alami selama Ini.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hah dame yang menyusahkan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku adalah malaikat yang selalu mengawasi kehiupanmu" ucapnya. "Namaku Reborn. Salah satu dari tujuh malaikat tertinggi yang dijuluki sebagai Arcobaleno dan tugasku adalah membuat kebahagian untuk dirimu."

"Arcobaleno? Kebahagian katamu?"

"Un, akan kuberikan kebahagian yang sudah lama tak pernah kau dapatkkan."

Tsuna mendengus dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Reborn. Ia pun sampai memengang perutnya seakan baru mendengar sebuah lelucon yang amat lucu. Reborn sendiri tetap memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau bilang akan memberikan kabahagian?" ejek Tsuna. "ASAL KAU TAHU. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN DUNIA INI! CINTA DAN KEBAHAGIAN HANYALAH SEBUAH DONGENG ANAK KECIL. SEMUANYA HANYALAH KEPALSUAN. MANUSIA HIDUP DENGAN KEPALSUAN. BAHKAN BILA KAU MENGAKU SEBAGAI MALAIKAT UNTUK APA KEBERADAANMU SELAMA INI HA! KAU BILANG KALAU KAU MALAIKAT YANG BERTUGAS MEMBERIKAN KEBAHAGIAN UNTUKKU. TAPI KENAPA SELAMA INI AKU SELALU MENDERITA!?"

Nafas Tsuna menggebu, sudah lama ia tak berteriak seperti itu. Reborn pun kembali menikamti lolipop nya seakan curhatan Tsuna yang barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Memang selama ini aku hanya mengawasimu" ucap Reborn. "Tapi memang itulah tugas yang diberikan oleh-Nya. Yaitu mengawasi kandidat Tuhan yang baru sampai waktunya tiba."

"…Dari-Nya? Kandidat Tuhan yang baru? omong kosong apa lagi ini?" kini Tsuna sudah muak dengan perkataan malaikat bernama Reborn yang mulai terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Reborn pun menjetikan jari jemarinya dan kemudian munculah sebuah box kecil berwarna hitam puith yang diselimuti api berwarna hitam. Box itupun terbuka dansebuah bola seukuran bola ping-pong bercahaya biru laut muncul dengan sinar yang sedikit menyilaukan.

"Ini adalah _'kehendak Tuhan'_. Dengan ini kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan apa-apa yang diperlukan unutuk menjadi Tuhan yang sesungguhnya."

"Kekuatan untuk menjadi Tuhan?"

"ehm, anggap saja dengan ini kau telah memiliki hampir 20% kekauatan yang dimiliki oleh Tuhan yang sebenarnya." Ucap reborn. " Walau 20% tapi kekuatannya tak boleh dianggap remeh lo. Kau bisa mengubah perasaan orang terhadapmu dan mengontrol pikiran orang lain. Hebat bukan?"

Tsuna tak berkomentar apapun. Matanya seolah telah terhipnotis oleh benda berwarna biru laut tersebut. Entah ada sesuatu daya magnet sehingga membuat Tsuna ingin memilikinya. Tapi ia segara buang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

 _tidak, ini hanyalah tipuan, tak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini. dan apala_ _gi_ _i perkataannya itu ? menjadi Tuhan? Memangnya Tuhan itu suatu pekerjaan yang dengan mudahnya bisa digantikan?_. batin Tsuna.

"Jadi bagaimana Sawada Tsunayshi?" tawar Reborn. "apa kau berminat dengan kekuatan ini dan menjadi kandidat Tuhan yag baru?"

Tsuna berpikir sejenak sebelum ia memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh makhluk dihadapannya itu. _yah untuk semnetara turuti saja perkataannya_

"Berikan benda itu, akan kupirkan begitu aku sadah mencobanya"

Reborn tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Yah, aku tahu kau memang belum percaya seratus persen, tapi aku jamin suatu saat kau akan benar-benar menginginkan posisi Tuhan tersebut."

Tsuna hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Terserah kau saja. Tunjukan bagaimana aku menggunakan kehendak atau apalah itu namanya."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba. Malaikat berpakian ala mafia itu langsung saja memasukan paksa bola biru itu ke dalam mulut Tsuna. Tsuna terkejut bukan main, ketika benda asing itu memaksa masuk ke dalam kerongkannya.

Ia ingin memuntahkannya namun sayangnya malikat berwujud bayi itu malah memaksa agar bola itu tertelan sempurna, dan lucunya sang arcobaleno tersenyum evil seakan menikmati perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

"Beres, lebih cepat daripada dugaanku"

"BERES APANYA! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku memasukannya dari lubang pantatmu"

Tsuna menyetuh lehernya yang sakit. Ia menatap malaikat chibi Reborn dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia sudah bersumpah akan mencari cara untuk memberikan hadiah kematian amat pedih. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya senyum-senyum tanpa dosa dan sesekali terbang terbalik seolah-olah mengejek pemuda coklat tersebut.

"Nah sekarang tinggal tunggu efeknya."

"apa maksud—"

Detik berikutnya sebuah lingkaran merah tipis terbentuk di sekeliling leher pemuda burnet tersebut. Tak hanya itu saja itu sebuah cincin hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba di ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"A-apan ini!?" pekik Tsuna. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu orang-orang bila ada benda seperti ini di leherku!"

"Itulah adalah tanda bahwa kau pemangang "Kebijakan Tuhan" yang menandakan kau adalah kandidiat Tuhan yang baru" terang reborn. "Dan lagi, kau tak perlu khawatir karena hanya orang-orang yang dipilih menjadi kandidatlah yang bisa melihat simbol merah serta cincin yang kau kenakan itu.

"Orang lain? Jadi masih ada kandidat lain di dunia ini?"

"Soal itu akan kujelaskan nanti" ucap Reborn yang kini sudah duduk di kepala tsuna tanpa meminta persetujuan dari pemilik kepala itu. "Daripada itu kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran tentang kematian ibumu itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ara kau belum tahu?" ucap reborn dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "ibumu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh paman dan bibimu lo."

Mata tsuna langsung mebelalak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Reborn barusan. Terbesit berebrapa memori di dalam otaknya dimana sosok Sawada Nana tersenyum, membuatkan bento untuk dirinya, menenami dirinya ketika dia sedang sakit, dan memori-meroi indah lainnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, bagaikan foto yang dibakar. Sosok Nana perlahan memudar digantikan kebakaran besar serta sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Sawada Nana.

"B-Bohong! Itu semua bohong!" wajah kedua paman bibinya seketika menghantuinya. Wajah bak iblis yang penuh dengan kejahatan.

"Itu semua kebenaran Dame-Tsuna" ucap Reborn tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tsuna yang masih syok. "Aku sudah bilangkan selama ini aku selalu mengawasimu"

"Kenapa ... kenapa selama ini ... ini pasti sebuah kebohongan."

"Kalau kau tak percaya gunakan saja kekuatan kuasa Tuhan mu itu"

"Kekuatanku?"

"Aku sudah bilangkan walau hanya 20% tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengontrol orang lain dan mengendalikan mereka sesuka hati."

Tsuna memandang cincing hitam yang melakat manis di ibu jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa aneh yang memenuhi dirinya. Sontak tubuhnya pun lenyap ditelan cahaya. Sama seketika dirinya dibawa Reborn ke kuil ini.

"Heh, langsung menggunakan teleport, padahal aku belum mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya" ucap Reborn. Sawada Tsunayoshi memang orang yang manarik."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Hah bosannya. Acara tv sekarang benar-benar tak bermutu" ucap kesal wanita berambut pendek sebahu dengan rokok yang masih menyala di mulutnya.

Wanita itupun mengambil beer yang ada di meja dengan maksud menghilangkan dahaga di kerongkongannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti begitu menyadari sosok yang kini sudah ada di belakangnya menatapa penuh dengan kebecian.

"T-Tsuna! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat bibi terkejut."

Tsuna tak memperdulikan perkataan bibinya dan mengarahkan cincin yang ia kenakan kebibinya yang masih memandang heran keponakannya tersebut.

"Eh ... apa?" ucap sang bibi yang tak mengerti maksud Tsuna.

"Katakan kebenarannya padaku! Mulai sekarang kau adalah bawahanku Sakura Otsuka!" titah Tsuna. Dalam hitungan detik sebuah pancaran api muncul berpendar di sekeliling cincin milik Tsuna dan berikutnya api itu melesat bagai peluru menembus dada Sakura.

Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya ketika Api itu menembus masuk. Namun, berikutnya pandangannya berubuah bagaikan wanita rendahan yang siap menjual keperawannanya demi memndapatkan selembar uang ribuan yen.

"Ah..., Tsuna maaf, selama ini bibi membuatmu menderita" Ucap sakura dengan nada menggoda di tiap perkatannya belum lagi air mata yang terkesan seperti dibuat-buat. " Hukumlah budakmu yang kotor ini! akan kuberikan apapun agar Tsuna-sama puas" sambungnya yang kini bersiap mencium pibi Tsuna.

Tsuna menjauhkah tubuh bibinya dengan tangan gematar, ia menatap bibinya itu dengan pandangan yang paling dingin miliknya. "Apa benar kau yang telah membunuh ibuku. Merekayasa kematiannya sehingga polisi menyatakan kalau ibuku mati karena kecelakaan."

Sontak Sakura langsung mundur. Dengan ekspresi takut serta menjambak rambutnya selayaknya orang stres, ia pun menangis dan berterik bagai orang gla. "ITU SEMUA IDE GILA SUAMIKU! DIALAH YANG MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA. DIA MENYURUHKU AGAR AKU MEMBUNUH ADIK KU SENDIRI!"

Tsuna syok. Ia benar-benar syok. Ia tak menyangka bahwa paman dan bibinya menyimpan rahasia sebusuk ini. dan parahanya dia tak tahu apa-apa walau sudah hidup tiga tahun bersama kedua iblis itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" ucap pria gendut yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. " Ah tsuna kau sudah pulang rupannya?" ucapnya sambi meamdang Tsuna serta Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai. Begitu melihat sang suami masuk Sakura melotot tajam dan mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk pria yang bernama Shu Otsuka

"DIALAH YANG TELAH MENGHASUTKU! IBLIS ITU BILANG BAWA JIKA AKU MEMBUNUH ADIKU MAKA SEMUA HARTA KEKAYAANNYA AKAN JADI MILIKU. TENTU SAJA KAMI HARUS MENAGODOPSIMU AGAR BISA MENADAPATAKAN HARTA ITU!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"KUA MENYABTOTASE MOBIL NANA AGARA REMNYA TAK BERFUNGSI!"

Tsuna kembali mengingat kejadian itu. kejadian dimana ketika ia kembali ke rumahnya karena bentou buatan ibunya tertinggal. Namun belum sempat tsuna membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi tak jauh dari samping rumahnya. Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari mobil. Sebuah mobil yang amat sangat dikenal oleh Tsuna.

"DASAR KAU WANITA BANGSAT! BERANINYA KAU MEMBOCORKAN SEMUNYA." Kini Shu memukul istrinya hingga Sakura terjauh di lantai. Tak hanya itu saja Shu bahkan mencekik Sakura hingga wanita itu memberontak kasar mencoba melepaskan cekikan suaminya.

"Busuk ... Kalian semua busuk ..."

Tsuna menegapal tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak bisa lagi memendam amarah yang sudah ia pendam sejak dari tadi, dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar, Tsuna menatap kedua paman dan bibinya itu dengan pandangan seakan mereka ada seonggok sampah yang harusnya sudah binasa sejak awal.

"HARUSNYA KALIANLAH YANG MATI! IBUKU TAK PERLU MATI DEMI NAFSU BUSUK YANG KALIAN MILIKI!"

Sakura kembali menangis histeris begitu mendengar teriakan Tsuna. Seakan dirinya adalah budak yang gagal demi memusakan hasrat Tuannya. Dengan segera ia mendorong Shu dan berlari ke arah dapur. Begitu menemukan benda yang ia cari, Sakura langsung mensukan pisau daging tepat kea rah jantungnya.

""JLEBB""

Baik Tsuna maupun Shu tekejut melihat aksi Sakura yang merobek dadanya hingga darah segar keluar dengan derasnya. Dengan pisau yang masih menancap sakura langsung tumbang tak berdaya ke lantai.

"Sa-sampai melukan hal seperti itu?" Tsuna tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyangka bibinya akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Itulah kekuatan pengendalian orang lain" ucap Reborn yang tiba –tiba saja sudah berada di samping Tsuna. "Dia melakukannya itu demi kau yang sudah dinggap sebagai majikannanya. Dan diirinya sendiri hanyalah seorang budak yang pantas mati karena membuat majikannya menderita."

 _Sebegini mudahkah manusia itu mati?_

.

 _Dia mati_ _…_ _semuanya mati_ _…_

.

"Bagaimana hebat bukan? Kekuatan kehendak Tuhan itu benar-benar hebatkan" Ucap Reborn dengan santainya tanpa ada beban.

Tsuna meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Dengan nafas yang terngah-engah dan keringat deras bercucuran. Tsuna berusaha menguatkan kedua kakiknya untuk berdiri. Ia memandang atap putih diatasnya. Dengan air mata yang menetes keluar ia teringat dengan ucapan yang selalu Nana sampaikan kepadannya sebelum tidur.

 _Carilah kebahiagan di dunia ini Tsu-kun. Bila tak ada kebahagaian itu. buatlah dunia ini menjadi b_ _ah_ _agia dengan kedua tanganmu_

"Selama ini aku salah…" ucap Tsuna dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pelupuk matannya. "Harusnya aku mencari kebahagian. Bukannya berusaha untuk mati agar terbebas dari semua beban yang ada."

Reborn diam memandang Tsuna. Senyum terkuir di wajahnya. Ia terus melihat Tsuna yang perlahan dipenuhi oleh kobaran Api yang amat kuat. _sudah kuduga dia memang pantas menduuki posisi tersebut_

"Aku akan mencipatkan kebahagian, bila kebagaian itu tak ada maka…"

Tsuna menatap Reborn di sampingnya. Dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan semangat baru seakan telah mendapakan motivasi baru. Perlahhan cincin yang ia pakai menyemburkan api yang jauh lebih berkilau dari api yang kini memenuhi tubuhnya itu.

"…Maka aku akan menjadi Tuhan dan menciptakan kebagian di dunia ini!"

Reborn menarik topi fedoranya hingga tak terlihat eksprisi apa yang kini ia pancarkan. "Sudah diputuskan rupanya dame-Tsuna?"

"Ya!"

"Bailkah" Ucap Reborn mengepakan sayap malaikatnya. "Namaku Reborn Salah satu Tujuh Arcobaleno yang menjaga Cahaya Dunia. Memilihmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi Kandidiat Tuhan di bawah bimbinganku"[]

* * *

 **Hai2 ini merupakan revisi dari chapter 02 yang sebelumnya penuh dengan typo dan kesalahan lainya. Namun, bukan berarti semuanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Author tetap mengharapkan komentar para readers untuk kesuksesan fict ini kedepannya.**

 **Thanks sudah mengikuti Atarshii Kami hingga sekarang. Chaou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 03**

 **###############**

 **Atarashii Kami**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Amano akira**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou hitman Reborn belongs with Amano Akira. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Disebuah tempat nan jauh dari alam manusia, terdapat sebuah bangunan megah menjulang tinggi di atas hamparan pasir di tengah langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Namun, jika di telaah lebih lanjut tempat itu memiliki nuansa yang berbeda, tak sekedar bangunan megah dan sebuah dataran pasir.

Bila kau mengambil segenggam pasir yang ada, maka itu bukanlah pasir seperti di gurun sahara atau gurun-gurun lainnya. Pasir itu memiliki massa yang jauh lebih berat. Namun, bukan itu yang penting, melainkan unsur apa yang tercampur di pasir itu. _Emas_ , yup jawabannya adalah butiran emas yang amat kecil sehingga nampak menyatu dengan pasir lainnya.

Kau terkejut? Namun tunggu dulu, simpan terkejutannmu, sebab tak hanya butiran emas saja yang akan membuat mu bungkam seribu bahasa bila berada di tempat ini. Perhatikan juga bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah gurun ini. Nampak dari jauh seperti bangunan yang dibangun dengan tidak layaknya jika melihat bentuknya yang amat menyakitkan mata.

Namun bagai peribahasa kuno, jangan menilai hanya dengan melihat sampul luarnya, bangunan itu pun juga tak kalah hebat dengan gurun emas yang menompang di bawahnya.

Sebuah bangunan dengan serutus persen terbuat dari berlian itu menjulang tinggi melebihi tinggi Burj Al Khalifah. Berlian? Tentu bangunan itu benar-benar terbuat dari berlian asli. Dengan kelap-kelip di setiap sisinya akibat cahaya bintang yang terbiaskan, bagunan itu benar-benar seperti batu berlian yang amat besar tinggi menjulang memecah langit malam.

Dan catatan terakhir, bila kau bertanya dimana letaknya maka yang pasti bukanlah di bumi. Jika iya tak mungkin Freeport akan susah payah mempertahankan kontrak panjang di Papua demi emas, bila ada tempat yang jauh lebih menjanjikan emas dalam jumlah yang jauh lebih besar.

Bahkan tak hanya freepot, negara-negara Eropa, Pengusaha Arab bahkan ISIS sekalipun juga akan berbondong-bondong untuk memperebutkan wilayah itu.

Namun lupakan itu semua, sebab bukanlah emas ataupun berlian yang menjadi inti dalam cerita kali ini. Melainkan sebuah altar berbentuk lingkaran besar di puncak bengunan yang terbuat berlian itu.

Di lantai altar terdeapat seimbol segi tujuh yang terukir dengan indahnya. Tak hanya itu saja terdapat juga huruf-huruf yang memiliki pola aneh melebihi hieroglif sekalipun. Di tengah pusat altar itu terdapat sebuah singgasana yang juga terbuat dari berlian, bediri kokoh dengan indahnya.

Menit berikutnya tampak cahaya dalam bentuk kobaran api menyala di tiap sudut ukiran segi tujuh tersebut. Masing-masing kobaran api tersebut memiliki warna yang berbeda yaitu, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu.

Tak hanya itu saja singgasana yang awalnya kosong, pada detik berikutnya muncul sosok besar dengan jubah putih berkilau yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan kepalannya tertutup sebuah kain putih yang diikat dengan gelang emas di dahinya.

Dengan tongkat terbauat dari kayu dan sebuah ruby merah di ujugnya, digenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Sosok serba putih itu pun mengangkat tongkat itu ke langit sehingga rubby diujungnya memancarkan sinar merah yang amat menyilaukan.

"Munculah wahai tujuh pelindung Bumi dan Langit, Tujuh Malaikat Arcobaleno!"

Berikutnya, kobaran api yang awalnya hanya sebuah api biasa, secara perlahan-lahan berubah wujud menjadi sosok mahkluk seukuran bayi dengan mengenakan jubah yang tak kalah putihnya dengan sosok yang memanggil mereka.

"Aku senang kalian berkumpul selangkap ini" ucap sosok yang duduk di singgasana. "Dan tentunya kalian tahu alasan aku memanggil kalian semua bukan?"

Ketujuh Malaikat Arcobaleno hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sosok di hadapan mereka. Walau masing-masing dari mereka memancarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Tanpa menunggu jawaban para Arcobaleno, sosok serba putih itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah lama aku mengawasi dunia manusia, menjaga kesimbangan agar manusia hidup dengan tentram. Kini sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri tugas ku dan menyerahkan pada pewaris yang berikutnya. Seperti tradisi sebelumnya. Masing-masing diantara kalian Tujuh Arcobaleno akan mencari kandidat Tuhan yang baru. Dan diantara Tujuh kandidat itu akan terpilih seseorang yang pantas menduduki posisi Tuhan."

Masih menjadi pendengar setia, para Arcobaleno hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa ada niatan untuk menyela ucapan sosok yang sedari duduk di singgasana itu dengan wibawa yang amat sangat terpancar.

"Waktu kalian adalah 999 hari, dan selam itulah berbagai tahap akan terjadi dalam proses pemilihan kandidat Tuhan yang baru."

Berikutnya sosok yang dari tadi terus mengoceh itupun lenyap ditelan cahaya dan kembali menyisahkan singgasana kosong seperi pada awalnya. Kemudian masing-masing dari sosok yang dijuluki sebagai Arcobaleno itupun juga ikut menghilang. Di awali dengan perwujudan Arcobaleno yang tertelan oleh Api Merahnya.

"Cih seperti biasanya pecinta budaya Asia bodoh itu selalu datang dan pulang lebih awal." Ucap sosok malaikat perwujudan api hijau itu sebelum dirinya menghilang.

"Yare-yare, nampaknya akan jauh lebih merepotkan daripada misi-misi yang sebelumnya"

Sosok perwujudan Api ungu, biru dan nila pun juga ikut menghilang, sehingga menyisakan api kuning dan jingga yang masih tetap diam sambari melihat rekan-rekan mereka yang undur diri.

"Wah sepertinya semua sangat bersemangat ya?" ucap malaikat perwujudan cahaya jingga dengan cerianya. Iapun menatap satu-satunya rekan yang masih ada di alatar itu. "Apa kau juga akan bersemangat seperti mereka? _Rebron-San_?" lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Sedangkan Malaikat yang diketahui bernama Reborn pun hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan sebuah jawaban yang sangat penuh arti sebelum menghilang mengikuti rekan-rekan lainnya.

"Entalah …."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda brunet tersebut memandang semangkuk udon hangat serta sebotol _mecha_ tersaji di depan matannya itu. Walau perut sudah rewel memintah jatah makan, Tsuna nampak sangat enggan untuk mencicipi makanan yang mengeluarkan aroma khas telur itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang nampak bersinar terang.

Masih teringat jelas kejadian berberapa jam yang lalu, dimana dengan brutal bibinya, Otsuka Sakura menusuk dadanya dengan pisau yang biasa digunakan untuk mencacah daging sapi ataupun daging babi. Tsuna tak menyangka bahwa niatan awal yang bermaksud untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang kematian ibunnya berakhir dengan kamatian Bibinya yang tragis.

Tanpa memperdulikan pamannya yang masih syok memandang perbuatan nekat sang istri, Tsuna lantas langsung menelepon polisi. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tetaplah keluarganya, walau perbuatan yang selama ini perempuan itu lakukan jauh dari kata keluarga. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, berberapa mobil petugas polisi sudah tiba di depan apartement. Tak hanya itu saja berberapa orang asing juga datang mengerumuni begitu polisi berdatangan.

Setelah meneliti dan mendapatkan hal-hal yang penting di TKP, dengan sigap Tsuna langsung dibawa oleh para petugas keamanan negeri sakura itu untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut. Tsuna juga sempat melihat Bianchi serta Fuuta diantra para kerumunan tersebut. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas sebelum dirinnya dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil patroli.

Dan kini seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang baru saja dicap sebagai saksi mata kejadian naas itu sedang duduk manis sambil menunggu kedatangan petugas yang akan meminta berberapa keterangan dari dirinya perihal kasus bunuh diri yang menimpa bibinya. Itupun jika kasus itu bisa dikatakan sebagai bunuh diri. Karena bagaimanapun juga Tsuna dengan ' _kebijakan Tuhan'_ miliknya itulah yang membuat wanita itu berakhir dengan kematian yang tragis.

Berharap sosok polisi akan segera muncul sehingga ia tak perlu lama-lama berdiam di ruang AC ini, malah justru sosok lain yang sebanarnya tak terlalu Tsuna tunggu kedatangannya. Sebuah sosok malaikat berwujud bayi manis dengan pakaian ala mafia serta topi fodera muncul diikuti oleh kepulan asap kecil seprti para pesulap yang melakulan aktrasi menghilangkan diri.

"Yo, Dame Tsuna!"

Tsuna tak membalas sapaan yang diajukan oleh malaikat itu, ia hanya menatap makhluk berwujud bayi itu tengah memebenarkan posisi topi foderanya yang sedikit melenceng. Malaikat itupun lantas menhampiri mangkuk berisi Udon yang kebetulan ada tepat disampingnya. Tanpa seiijin Tsuna, Reborn lantas mengambil mangkuk berisi udon dan memakannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Tsuna hanya diam memandang perilaku Malaikat Arcobaleno itu, ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikap Reborn yang seenaknya itu. Toh ia sendiri juga tak berminat untuk menghabiskan makanan berkuah tersebut. Lagipula kini otaknya lebih terfokus pada apa yang akan ia sampaikan bila polisi meminta keterangan seputar kasus yang sedang membelengguhnya.

"Ah~~, makanan jepang memang yang paling nikmat" ucap Reborn diikuti oleh suara sendawa yang cukup keras juga. "Teh ini juga boleh aku minum?"

"Tanpa aku perlu ucapkan, kau juga akan meminumnya."

Setelah puas menikmati makan malam tersebut, dengan sayap kecilnya yang indah, malaikat kecil itu kini terbang dan bertengger di bahu Tsuna.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka hasilnya? Luar biasa bukan kekuatan yang kuberikan itu?" ucap Reborn tanpa memperdulikan Tsuna yang saat ini sedang sibuk memikirkan cara yang tepat agar dapat terbebas dari masalah ini.

"Tapi itu hanya bagian kecil. Masih banyak hal yang lain yang bisa dilakukan jika kau sudah mencapai tahap berikutnya."

"Nee Reborn..." ucap Tsuna memotong ucapan Reborn. "Apa kaupikir tindakan yang kulakukan ini benar?. Makusudku, aku tahu kalau perempuan itu bersalah. Tapi bukan berarti ia pantas mati bukan?"

Reborn hanya diam sebelum mengarahkan pistol yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan tepat ke kepala Tsuna.

"Hieee! Apa-apan kau."

"hu..., jadi ini sifat aslimu Dame-Tsuna? Kupikir kau adalah tipe pendiam yang menyebalkan. Tak kusangka kau adalah bocah yag lebih dame daripada yang kusangka."

"Bo-bodoh! Semua orang juga akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba ditodong pistol seperti itu!" ucap panic Tsuna. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Dame!"

Reborn hanya mendegus dan turun dari bahu Tsuna. Ia berjalan dan melompat sebelum sampai ke Jendela yang kebetulan terbuka saat itu.

"Tsuna ..." Ucap Reborn menggantung. Entah kenapa Tsuna sedikit takut pada Reborn saat ini. Pemuda Brunet itu merasakan hawa yang amat mengintimidasi terpancar jelas dari malaikat berpakaian mafia itu.

"Saat kau menjadi Tuhan, apapun yang kau lakukan adalah kebeneran. Karena Tuhan adalah kemutlakkan itu sendiri". Derik berikutnya Reborn menghilang seperti ia datang dan meninggalkan Tsuna dengan segala kebingungan yang ada.

"Apa-apan itu. Lagipula sejak awal aku tak berminat dengan urusan Tuhan atau apalah itu…"Tsuna hanya mendegus kesal. Ia pun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dengan badan yang disandarkan pada badan kursi, berharap agar petugas polisi cepat datang sebelum ia mati kebosanan.

Untung dewi fortuna berbaik hati pada Tsuna. Tak sampai 2 menit, pintu kaca di belakangnya terbuka dan munculah sosok pria gendut pendek dengan kumis tebal serta kepala sedikit botak. Tak lupa kantung makanan berisi Donat serta map cukup tebal ada di masing-masing tangannya yang cukup besar itu.

Tsuna cukup terkejut melihat petugas polisi yang sepertinya akan mengorek informasi seputar kasus bunuh diri itu memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda daripada dirinya itu. Pemuda brunet itu jadi teringat salah satu program televisi bertema peduli kasih, dimama salah satu episode menceritakan kehidupan seorang yang mengidap kelainan yang Tsuna tak ingat namanya. Sehingga pengidap itu memiliki fase pertumbuhan yang abnormal.

Sekaan mengerti tatapan yang diberikan Tsuna, polisi itupun tersenyum walau tak terlihat jelas akibat kumisnya yang cukup tebal.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan anak muda, biasanya ketika pertama kali bertemu, orang-orang selalu memandang ku dengan tatapan aneh. Kadang juga ada yang langsung mengejek."

"Ah maaf, aku tak bermaksud menghina paman."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendegar ucapan Tsuna. "Ha ha ha..., aku percaya kok kau bukan tipe orang yang hanya melihat bungkus nya saja. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Akiyama Shinsuke. Panggil saja Inspektur Akiyama."

Tsuna pun menjabat tangan petugas itu, dan memperkenalkan dirinya juga. Selama dua jam lamannya ia pun dicerca dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada. Tsuna dengan jujur pun menjawab semua apa yang ditanyakan oleh petugas tersebut. Dan untungnya dari semua pertanyaan yang ada, pihak kepolisian sama sekali tak menyadari apapun tentang kekuatan pengendali yang dimiliki oleh Tsuna.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" ucap Akiyama menutup interograsi malam itu. "Soal kasus kematian ibumu yang ternyata di dalangi oleh kedua paman dan bibimu, mungkin akan membutuhkan cukup waktu lama mengingat sudah bertahun-tahun kasus itu terjadi. Tapi tenang saja bila ada perkembangan lebih lanjut kami akan menghubungi anda segera."

Tsuna hanya menunduk terima kasih dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Selama menyusuri lorong menuju ke loby, tak henti-hentinnya pemuda itu menujukan senyum lebarnya. Ia sangat senang akhirnya, keadilan dapat ditegakan. Walau mungkin tak bisa mengembalikan ibunya, setidaknya pamannya mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Saking senangnya hati pemuda brunet tersebut, hingga tak sadar seseorang yang berada di ujung lorong meyapa ke arahnya.

"Tsuna!"

"Bi-Bianchi obasan?" Tsuna terkejut mendapati wanita penjual ramen itu berada di tempat ini. Tanpa komandapun Bianchi langsung memeluk pemuda itu, Tsuna yang masih kaget hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari badan wanita berumur hampir kepala empat itu.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa, Tsu-kun?"

"Apa yang dilakukan bibi disini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Setelah kau dibawa oleh polisi, bibi lantas menutup toko dan menyusulmu, untungnya teman bibi ada yang mau meminjamkan mobil sehingga tak perlu repot-repot mencari taksi," Ucap Bianchi. "tapi daripada itu kau tak apa-apa kan Tsuna? Bibi sangat khawatir begitu mendengar kabar tentang Sakura."

Tsuna pun berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita dihadapannya itu. Ia tak ingin orang yang sudah amat sangat baik pada dirinnya juga ikut khawatir pada masalah yang tak ada kaitan dengan dirinnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, keduannya hanya terdiam. Tsuna hanya memandang mobil yang melintas di balik kaca jendala. Jam pun menunjukan pukul 11 malam, sehingga tentu jalanan menjadi sangat sepi, hanya ada dua-tiga mobil yang melintas.

Bianchi pun berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan agar suasana canggung tersebut dapat menjadi sedikit menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tsuna, berikut nya kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Bianchi. "Dari ceritamu, nampakannya pamanmu akan berada di bawah pengawasan kepolisiaan. Dan sepupumu juga pasti akan ikut keluarga dari pamanmu. Apa kau juga akan ikut bersama sepupumu juga?" terdengar nada khawatir dalam ucapan Bianchi.

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak ingin Tsuna ikut bersama mereka. Ia lebih suka jika Tsuna berada di pengawasannya, karena menurutnya Tsuna sudah cukup menderita hidup bersama keluarga paman dan bibinya salama ini.

"Entalah, obasan, aku masih belum tahu." Ucap Tsuna masih tetap memandang luar jendela. "Yang jelas aku tak akan mau ikut bersama mereka lagi. Aku mungkin aka—"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana ikut bibi?"

Tsuna terkejut dan lantas memandang wanita yang kini sedang menyitir mobil berwarna merah metalic itu.

"Ikut bersama bibi?"

"Ya…, mungkin rumah bibi tak sebesar apartement milik kedua paman dan bibimu. Tapi bibi akan senang bila Tsuna mau tinggal bersama dengan kami. Aku yakin Fuuta akan senang bila mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak bermain."

"Ta-tapi itu akan membuat bibi repot?"

Bianchi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Tsuna. "Mana mungkin bibi repot, justru bibi akan senang karena dengan begitu bisa meringankan beban Tsuna. Nana juga pasti tak akan keberatan bila Tsuna tinggal di rumah bibi."

Sisa perjalanpun panjang itupun kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan. Tsuna hanya bisa merunduk sambil menahan tangisan bahagianya. Ia tak menyangka Bianchi akan menawari tempat tinggal bagi untuk dirinnya.

Sudah banyak kebaikan yang Bianchi berikan, dan itupun kembali bertambah malam itu juga. Terkadang Tsuna merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu tak menghargai hidupnya sendiri. Padahal, ada orang-orang yang akan khawatir padannya seperti Bianchi.

Tampaknya mulai detik ini Tsuna akan mulai menghargai karunia bernama kehidupan ini.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek tengah terduduk bersila di atas futonnya. Walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 tengah malam. Pemuda itu lebih memilih memandang sebuah map coklat yang tergeletak di depannya daripada mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah lelah.

Walau sudah dua jam lamannya, pemuda yang kita panggil saja Yamamoto Takeshi itu tak berkutik untuk membuka segel map coklat tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk menerima apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Namun nyatannya kedua tangannya sangat susah digerakan bahkan untuk menyentuh map coklatnya.

Pemuda itupun menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu agar pikirannya sedikit tenang. Tanpa sadar kedua mata hitamnya menemukan sosok sang ayah yang sedang asyik menonton drama malam hari. Dirinya cukup terkejut, karena sepengetahuannya ayahnya tak memiliki hobi menonton drama.

"Oyaji, kau belum tidur?"

Merasa dipanggil sosok laki-laki yang sudah menginjak umur kepala empat itupun berpaling dan melihat anak laki-laki semata wayangnya memandangnya sedikit heran.

"Oh? Takeshi? Jarang-jarang aku menemukanmu terjaga hingga larut malam." Ucap sang ayah. "Tak bisa tidurkah?"

Takeshi pun berjalan ke arah kulkas karena kebetulan dapur dan ruang keluarga berdampingan. Setelah mendapatkan susu yang diinginkan iapun duduk di samping sang ayah. Jarang-jarang dirinnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah seperti ini.

"Entah kenapa aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Daripada itu aku terkejut, tak menyangka Oyaji menyukai drama tengah malam, rasannya seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"HA HA HA HA. Memangnya tak boleh jika seorang pria menonton drama?" ucap Ayahnya dikuti oleh tawa khasnya. "Lagipula pria juga butuh hiburan yang tidak selalu berbau pria bukan?"

Mau tak mau Yamamoto juga ikut tertawa mendengar guraun yang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu. Sejak ibunya meninggal akibat sakit, Yamamoto yang kalah itu masih berumur 5 tahun terpaksa hidup tanpa adannya sosok seorang ibu. Namun untungnya Sang ayah selalu senang tiasa menemaninnya hingga mau tak mau sifat easy going sang ayah juga menurun pada dirinnya. Dimana selalu ada canda tawa tiap menitnya.

Namun satu hal yang tak akan pernah diketahui oleh sang ayah. Yamamoto hanyalah sebuah penipu ulung. Dibalik wajah ceria yang seolah-olah tanpa beban itu, terdapat sifat yang sesungguhnya yang tak disangka-sangka oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya. Sifat dimana ia selalu merasa tak ada gunannya untuk hidup.

Entah sejak kapan ia menyembunyikan sifat itu, tapi yang jelas ia bukanlah seseorang tanpa beban hidup seperti terkaan orang-orang yang mengenal dirinnya. Sejujurnya ia hanyalah pria lemah yang mudah tergoncang hanya dengan hembusan angin kecil. Sebuah sosok yang amat rapuh dan mudah sekali rusak. Benar-benar keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Namun untungnya sampai saat ini ia berhasil mempertahankan sandiwara itu, tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang. Bahkan sosok ayahnya sekalipun sama sekali tak dapat merasakan. Sejujurnya Yamamoto amat sangat bersykur akan hal itu.

"Ne Takeshi" Ucap ayahnya tiba-tiba

"hm?"

"Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa mengucapkannya padaku, walau mungkin aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya. Tapi aku juga tetap ayahmu"

Tekeshi sedikit terkejut. Ia pun memandang kotak susu yang sudah kosong. Tapi bukan Takeshi jika dengan begini ia sudah terguncang. Ia adalah penipu ulung, hal seperti ini tak akan dengan mudahnya merusak topeng sandiwarannya.

" _Daijobu_. Tak ada masalah yang aneh kok. Hanya sebuah urusan kecil di awal masa SMA."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang pembisnis di bidang kuliner dengan membuka sebuah rumah makan, sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang bernama Bianchi untuk bangun lebih awal. Selain sebagai ibu yang harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Bianchi juga harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk bisnis kedai Ramen miliknya.

Tiap hari dia harus berangkat ke pasar pukul lima dini hari, dimana biasannya orang masih tidur nyenyak terbuai dengan mimpi masing-masing. Sudah tentu alasan utama dia pergi pasar pagi-pagi untuk mendapatkan bahan makanan yang masih fresh dan harga yang masih murah, karena jika sudah menjelang diatas jam enam pagi bahan makanan seperti ikan atau daging cepat sekali turun mutunya dan harga yang dijual juga lebih mahal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar, Akki-san. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini"

"Ah tak usah sungkan-sungkan Bianchi-san, lagipula sesama pemiliki kedai makanan kita juga harus saling membantu bukan?"

Selain Kedai Ramen miliki Bianchi, di kawasan pertokoan itu terdapat banyak kedai lain, misalkan saja kedai masakan Cina milik Akki. Sebagai sesama pemiliki kedai dan sering bertemu ketika berbelanja, Akki selalu saja menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Bianchi, walau wanita berdarah campuran itali asia itu selalu menolak dengan halus.

Sabenarnya ada rahasia tersembunyi kenapa Akki selalu mengantarkan Bianchi. Alasan rumah yang dekat hanyalah pengalih, karena di balik itu semua Akki diam-diam menyukai Bianchi. Lagipula laki-laki mana yang tak terjerat dengan kemolekan yang dimiliki oleh Bianchi. Walau umur sudah hampir menginjak angka empat puluh, bukan berarti tubuh tak boleh cantik bukan?

Namun sayangnya hingga detik ini Bianchi tak menyadari akal modus Akki, entah kerena memang Bianchi sendiri yang tak peka atau ada alasan lain. Walau begitu Akki tak akan menyerah dan terus berjuang demi cintannya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, tak mampir untuk minum teh?" ajak Bianchi

"Ah tak usah repot-repot, lagipula aku juga harus segera mengelola bahan-bahan ini agar tak membuat toko tutup lebih lama."

Bianchi hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentu saja setelah Akki pamit pergi terlebih dahulu.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dipelankan, Bianchi pun membawa semua bahan-bahan makanan ke dapur. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan sosok Tsuna yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan Teh.

"Tsuna?"

"Ah Bianchi-obasan, Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi? Bukannya sekolah masih lama?" ucap bingung Bianchi

Tsuna tersenyum renyah menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sudah ia anggap ibunnya itu. "Habisnya aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, jadi agak aneh saja jika tidak melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

Berikutnya pagi itu keadaan dapur Bianchi sedikit berebeda, biasannya ia akan sendirian menyiapakn sarapan untuk dirinnya dan Fuuta. Namun mulai sekarang hal itu akan berbeda, karena adannya sosok tsuna yang akan membantu Bianchi dalam hal memasak.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Oyaji aku berangkat dulu, _Ittekimasu_ !"

"Ah hati-hati di jalan".

Seperti biasa sosok pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi memulai hari-hari sekolahnya dengan senyum yang bisa saja membuat berberapa wanita jatuh pingsan. Setelah membeli susu dan sebuah roti di toko langgananya. Yamamoto sedikit bergegas karena pagi ini ada pertemuan mendadak anggota klub baseball. Untung saja rumahnya dekat dengan Sekolah, jadi ia tak perlu kerepotan seperti mengejar bis ataupun kereta.

Sayangnya pagi itu tak berjalan seperti biasa. Saat di persimpangan jalan, tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto menabarak seseorang.

BRUKKKK

"Ah, maaf aku tak se—, eh?"

Yamamoto tak meneruskan ucapannya begitu melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Seorang pemuda berambut brunet melawan grafitasi bertubuh cukup kecil dibanding dirinya. Pemuda pecinta baseball itu tertegun karena ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya ia kenal sudah lama.

"Ano, kau itu—"

"Ah harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena asyik dengan handphone ku ketika berjalan" potong pemuda itu yang tak lain bernama Tsuna.

"Ah begitu ya…"

Keduannya saling bersalaman sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Berikutnya Tsuna berjalan lurus menuju ke SMA dimana ia menuntut ilmu, dimana meninggalkan Yamamoto seorang diri di belakang.

"Dia tak ingat ya…" gumam Yamamoto.

Yamamoto pun yang teringat akan pertemuan klub, lantas berlari menyusul Tsuna. Awalnya mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain, dimana Tsuna sibuk dengan benda kecil di tangannya dan Yamamoto yang sibuk mengekor di belakang memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu.

Karena sifatnya yang tak suka suasana canggung ia memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol pemuda yang sudah ia tabrak barusan.

"Ah, apakah kau bersekolah di SMA Namimori juga?"

Tsuna menoleh begitu merasa ada yang megajaknya berbicara. Kedua matannyapun menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang ia tabrak tadi pagi.

"Kau bicara denganku?"

"Begitulah, dan oh ya perkenalkan namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal."

Dengan sifat yang masih anti sosial, walau tak seburuk seperti sebelumnya. Tsuna sedikit terkejut sebelum membalas perkenalan pemuda yang bernama Yamamoto itu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Keduannya kembali terdiam, kini Yamamoto berjalan beriringan dengan Tsuna, dan lagi-lagi terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua. Tsuna yang notabane memang tak suka banyak bicara tak terelalu peduli dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi, ia terus saja berjalan mentap lurus kedepan. Berbeda dengan Yamamoto yang mudah bersosialita, ia cenderung lebih suka bercakap-cakap panjang lebar bahkan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

Baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu, Tsuna sudah memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

"Yamamoto-san?" tanya Tsuna." Kau anggota Klub Baseball?"

"Ah tak usah seformal itu, Yamamoto saja juga boleh kok" ucap Yamamoto. "Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi darimana kau tahu anggota klub baseball?"

"Yang ada di punggungmu itu tas berisi tongkat baseball bukan?" ucap Tsuna. "Walau ada kemungkinan berisi pedang kendo, mengingat panjangnya yang tak seberapa sudah bisa ditebak hanya tongkat baseball yang menjadi satu-satunya kemungkinan"

"Wah aku tak berpikir hingga sejauh itu …" ucap kagum Yamamoto. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda bernama Tsuna itu cukup pintar walau wajahnya tak menunjukan hal tersebut. Nampaknya Yamomoto haruslah banyak mengamalkan prinsip 'jangan menilai dari sampulnya' mulai hari ini.

Keduanyapun kembali terdiam, sampai Tsuna yang tiba-tiba berhenti dengan menunjukan eskpresi yang tekejut.

"Ada apa Sawada?" ucap Yamamoto bingung yang melihat Tsuna yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Err, Yamamoto kau duluan saja ke Sekolah"

"Eh, kau yakin? Tak ada yang sesuatu yang aneh kan?" tanya khawatir Yamamoto.

"Tenang saja, tak ada apa-apa."

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Yamamoto memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Toh ia juga harus buru-buru kerana ada urusan mendadak di sekolah.

Kembali ke posisi Tsuna yang masih terdiam. Walau orang-orang memperhatikannya karena berdiri mematung di tengah jalan, Tsuna tak peduli karena apa yang ia lihat jauh lebih penting dari pandangan orang-orang itu. Tampak sebuah Bayi berpakaian ala mafia duduk santai sambil meminum kopi kalengan di atas vending machine.

Tsuna tahu jika Reborn memang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang sembarangan karena dia seorang malaikat. Namun, kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itulah terkadang membuat Tsuna selalu terkejut.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan bersikap seolah-olah apa yang barusan ia lihat hanyala khayalan. Dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan lurus, namun sayang Reborn manis kita tak membiarkan itu terjadi. Dengan sadisnya ia memukul kepala Tsuna dengan sebuah palu entah dari mana asalnya.

"Ittai!" teriak Tsuna. "Apa yang kau lakukan Reborn!"

Orang-orang-pun memperhatikan tingkah Tsuna yang aneh, bahkan ada berberapa gadis yang bisik-bisik dengan lirikan merendahkan menatap Tsuna. Tsuna buru-buru menarik Rebon ke arah gang sempit tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang itu.

"Apa yang kau laukan? Kau ingin aku di cap sebagai orang gila?" bisik Tsuna agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan yang semakin besar.

"Salahmu kau tak menyapa Tutor mu ini" Ucap Reborn tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tsuna mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frsutasi. Selalu saja bila ada di dekat Reborn, sifatnya yang seperti dame selalu muncul, padahal ia sudah menjaga image, bahwa dirinya hanyalah sosok pemuda diam yang tak menonjol di bidang apapun.

"Hah, sudahlah Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Temui aku di atap sekolah ketika jam istirahat, ada yang ingin kubahas soal 'Kandidat Tuhan" ucap Reborn walau terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Tsuna.

"Tunggu apa maks—"

Sayangnya Reborn sudah kembali menghilang seperti biasa dan Tsuna hanya bisa mengucapkan ejekan maut melihat kelakukan malaikat tersebut.

"Tch. Selalu saja memerintah seenaknya." Tsunapun kembali berjalan menuju ke Arah sekolah. Ia segera buru-buru karena tak ingin komite kedisplinan menangkap dirinya hanya karena terlambat satu detik.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Hari itu pelajaran dimuali seperti biasannya, dengan obrolan perkenalan membosankan yang selalu ada jika pertama kali menginjakan kaki di semester pertama. Untung saja Tsuna duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela, sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu pusing memikirkan ucapan Guru di depan kelasnya.

Awal ketika masuk, ia sudah menebak kalau penghuni kelas itu akan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja siapa yang tak dianggap aneh, bila kau membolos di awal masa SMA. Namun Tsuna diam saja dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Toh ia juga tak menganggap semua di kelas ini sebuah sesuatu yang amat penting. Baginya sekolah hanya memenuhi absen agar dapat mengikuti ujian dan lulus dengan nilai yang dapat diterima. _Nakama_ ataupun _Tomodachi_ hanyalah bualan omong kosong. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Tsuna untuk saat ini.

Hingga bel istirahat, pelajaran berlangsung amat membosankan, hanya diisi perkenalan guru pada muridnya, Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin demi menghilangkan rasa laparnya, namun belum sampai ke pintu kelas, namanya dipanggil oleh seorang wanita di dalam kelas itu

"Sawada-san."

"Oh kau rupannya Ketua kelas."

Kyoko yang merupakan ketua kelas 1-B pun mengajak Tsuna keluar kelas karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Terima kasih Sawada-san, Kau mau datang ke kelas" ucap Kyoko sambil membungkuk.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot, ketua kelas. Lagipula aku datang hanya memenuhi tugas sebagai siswa, bukan atas permintaanmu tempo hari." Ucap Tsuna dengan nada dingin.

"Oh .. Begitu kah"

Tsuna lantas beranjak ke arah kantin, namun sebelum terlau jauh ia menoleh memandang sebentar ke arah Kyoko. "Dan maaf atas perkataanku kemarin"

Kyoko yang awalnya kaget lantas tersenyum, ia pun kembali membungkuk ke arah Tsuna. Hana yang diam-diam melihat perlilaku sahabatnya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Terkadang sikap kyoko yang amat sangat terlalu baik itu membuat dirinya merasa iba bila orang yang di kasihani tak membalas sikapnya dengan layak.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Melihat keadaan kantin yang amat ramai, membuat Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolah. Ia lebih memilih mendapatkan sisa jatah makanan daripada berdesakan seperti orang gila.

Tsuna lantas pergi ke lantai dua dan tiga. Bagi seorang siswa baru, pergi ke lantai dua ataupun tiga merupakan sesuatu tantangan tersendiri, mengingat itu merupakan wilayah kekuasaan senior. Sehingga mau tak mau terkadang Tsuna mendapat tatapan sinis dari para senior yang berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Namun ketika ia menaiki lantai tiga, sesuatu terjadi. Ia tak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan senior yang paling dihormati sekaligus ditakuti seentero SMA Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

Awalnya ia ingin kembali karena tak ingin mendapatkan urusan merepotkan, namun sayangnya sang Ketua Osis telah menatapnya dan langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Oi kau anak kelas satu"

"Ada apa Senpai?" Ucap Tsuna dengan tenangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tahu bukan bahwa ini adalah daerah milik kelas tiga?" ucap Kyoya tanpa segan-segan mengeluarkan aura yang selalu membuat orang sekitarnya tak bisa berkutik apapun. Baru pertama kali dia berhadapan dengan siswa yang cukup berani dengan dirinya.

"Dan jika milik kelas tiga?" ucap Tsuna. "apakah aku yang merupakan murid kelas satu tak boleh menginjakan kakiku kesini? Setahuku tak ada aturan sekolah yang melarang murid kelas satu untuk berada disini."

Lagi-lagi sang Ketua Osis dibuat terkesima. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah putih Hibari Kyoya.

"Siapa namamu Herbivore?" Ucap Hibari dengan sedikit meningkatkan auara intimidasinya.

"Tak ada kewajiban untuk memberitahukan namaku" Ucap Tsuna yang tak mau kalah dengan auara intimidasi yang terpancar. " Dan lagi apa gunanya Ketua Osis sehebat **Hibari Senpai** tahu namaku? Lanjutnya dengan ada penekanan pada kata Hibari Senpai.

Tanpa peduli, Tsuna langsung beranjak meneruskan perjalannaya. Meningglkan Hibari yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Langsung saja, sang ketua osis mengambil telepon genggam dari kantungnya celananya.

Dengan cepat ia mencari kontak seseorang yang amat sangat ia kenal.

"Kasukabe. Berikan semua data siswa kelas satu. Dan harus ada di di meja kerjaku sebelum rapat Osis siang nati!" perintah Kyoya

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan lawan bicaranya, Kyoya langsung memutus kontak dan kembali patroli seperti biasa. Selama patroli tak henti-hentinya ia menunjukan senyum yang membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri ketika berpapasan dengannya.

"Huh, nampaknya akan ada Herbivore yang manarik Tahun ini…"[]


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 04**

 **###############**

 **Atarashii Kami**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Amano akira**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou hitman Reborn belongs with Amano Akira. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Satu hal yang paling Tsuna suka dengan atap sekolah adalah ketenangan. Baginnya tak ada surga seperti atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi, tempat yang luas dan pastinnya sepi alias tak ada siapapun.

Sejak menginjak bangku SMP Tsuna sudah memutuskan akan menarik diri dari namannya hidup sosial. Artinya ia tak akan menjalin hubungan kecuali dengan keluargannya. oleh karena itulah pemuda brunet itu sama sekali tak pernah ikut kegiatan klub apapun, untung saja nilai mata pelajarannya cukup tinggi sehingga tanpa bantuan nilai esktrakulikuler, ia selalu bisa naik tingkat dengan mulus.

Dan kini ia akan mengulang hal serupa ketika waktu SMP. Masuk sekolah hanya untuk mengisi daftar absen dan mendapatkan ilmu. Istirahat di atap sekolah, pulang lebih awal dan menikmati game ataupun anime di kamarnya yang tercinta.

Anggap saja seorang _Hikikomori,_ hanya saja tak terlalu esktream seperti Hikikomori biasannya. Ditambah dengan tinggal bersama keluarga Bianchi mulai kini, maka bisa dikatakan hidup Tsuna telah mencapai puncak kesenangan.

Sayangnya awal ia mulai menjalankan hidup SMA-nya, diamana seharusnya atap sekolah sepi seperti lakaynya atap sekolah pada umumnya. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda karena sudah ada seseorang yang berada lebih dulu ketimbang Tsuna.

Tsuna mendecih kesal karena waktu santainya akan terganggu. Namun ketika diperhatikan, orang yang sedang termenung di pinggir pagar itu mirip dengan pemuda yang ia temui tadi pagi.

 _Bukannya itu pemuda yang membawa tongkat baseball tadi pagi?_ Pikir Tsuna.

Ia pun lantas mendekati pemuda yang tak lain bernama Yamamoto Takeshi. Tanpa Yamamoto sadari akibat dirinya melamun, kini Tsuna sudah berada di belakang Yamamoto.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Yamamoto langsung terlonjak kaget, ketika tiba-tiba ada seeorang di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan melihat Tsuna memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sawada? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap kaget Yamamoto.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian," ucap Tsuna. "Kenapa kau tak ikut pelajaran Biologi dan Sejarah?"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mengikuti kedua pelajaran itu?"

"Karena kita sekelas. Jadi apa yang kaulakukan disini? Mencoba bunuh diri?"

Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Tsuna yang terakhir. "Kau pintar juga dalam melawak Sawada-san" ucap Yamamoto. Iapun mengambil posisi bersandar, untung pagar pembatas cukup tinggi sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir akan bahaya terjatuh kebawah.

"Oh kupikir kau akan bunuh diri," ucap Tsuna. "Soalnya sorot matamu menunjukan kau tipe manusia yang penuh dengan kebohongan."

Ekspresi tawa Yamamoto memudar. Ia tak pernah menyangka sandiwara yang ia selalu perankan untuk menutupi kegelisahannya tertembus hanya dalam sekali tatapan. Dan itu dilakukan oleh orang yang baru ia temui pagi ini.

"Memangnya aku sebegitu menyedihkan ya? Hingga punya sorot mata seperti yang kau ucapkan?"

"Hm… entahlah" ucap Tsuna yang kini sama mengambil posisi bersandar dengan Yamamoto. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Hanya saja mungkin sudah bakat dari lahir aku punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain."

Keduannya pun kembali terdiam, termenung pada pikirannya masing-masing. Tsuna pun mengambil handphone nya lagi berniat melanjutkan permainan game yang sempat tertunda.

"Ne Sawada, Apa kau pikir memiliki banyak Teman itu berguna bagi diri kita sendiri?" Ucap Yamamoto tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan meremas pagar besi, tak peduli telapak tanganya sedikit memerah akan perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

"Entah lah" Ucap Tsuna yang tak melepaskan kedua matannya pada handphone 5 inch miliknya. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berteman, bahkan jika dipikir, Sampai saat ini tak ada orang yang kuanggap sebagai teman. Bagiku membuat ikatan seperti itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu."

"Tapi bukankah manusia makhluk sosial?"

"Terus kenapa? Apakah karena kita makhluk sosial kita harus menjalin ikatan dengan seseorang?"

Yamamoto kembali terdiam. Ia bukan tipe orang yang pandai berdebat. Baginya untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah, cukup dengan menunjukan senyum dan meganggap semua itu hanyalah sebuah kesialan semata. Namun nampaknya untuk kali ini, ia tak bisa menggunakan prinsipnya tersebut.

"huh .., nampaknya aku salah meminta pendapatmu" Ucap Yamamoto. "Aku lupa kalau sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi merupakan sosok yang menarik diri dalam kehidupan sosial. Maaf sudah menganggu waktumu yang berharga."

Yamamoto pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Tsuna. Namun sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu. Kedua telingannya menangkap sebuah perkataan yang memancing emosinya.

"Ah maaf kalau kau tipe orang yang anti sosial" Ucap Tsuna yang masih fokus pada handphonenya. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih jauh lebih baik daripada orang yang selalu menunjukan senyum palsu demi menutupi kebodohannya sendiri."

"Apa Katamu?" Ucap Yamamoto memandang Tsuna dengan sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya

"Aku berkata, kau itu orang yang meyedihkan. Mengorbankan diri sendiri hanya untuk sekedar dianggap sempurna di mata orang lain—"

BRUKK

Yamamoto langsung mencengkram kerah baju tsuna dan mendorong pemuda brunet itu ke belakang. Alahasil tubuhnya membentur pembatas pagar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi sedikit nyaring.

Yamamoto melotot menatap Tsuna penuh dengan kemarahan, sedangkan Tsuna hanya membalas pandangan pemuda bermabut hitam itu dengan eskpresi datarnya.

"MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA TENTANG KU HA! KAU HANYALAH ORANG YANG SELALU MENILAI BERDASARKAN OPINI PRIBADI. KAU YANG SEJAK AWAL MEMANG ANTI SOSIAL TAK BERHAK MENGATAIKU SEOLAH-OLAH KAU PALING BENAR DUNIA INI!"

Dalam sejarah perjalan hidup Yamamoto, baru pertama kali ia membentak orang lain seperti itu. Ia yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang santai dan murah senyum itu, selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan senyuman. Namun pada hari ini nampaknya ia akan menjadi Yamamoto yang sesungguhnya, sebuah sosok tak pernah terpikirkan.

 **####**

 **Beberapa waktu yang lalu**

Yamamoto lari tergesa-gesa di tengah halaman sekolah. Setelah mendaptkan pesan dari temannya Takeo yang menuruhnya datang pagi-pagi, ia pun segera bergegas menuju gedung olahraga dimana ia dan Tekeo sudah janjian sebelumnya.

"Takeo!"

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih ikal bersandar di pintu ruang masuk gedung olahraga. Merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda yang bernama Tekeopun lantas membuka matanya serta melepas kedua earphone yang terpasang di kedua telingannya.

"Ah Takeshi, kenapa kau datang terlambat?"

"Gomen, aku sedikit bangun kesiangan, dan di perjalanan aku menabrak seseorang" ucap Yamamoto tak lupa menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

Takeo yang sudah menjadi sahabat Yamamoto sejak bangku SMP hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat perliaku yang tak pernah absen dari sosok Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ia pun memberikan isntruksi agar Yamamoto mengikuti dirinya. Yamamoto yang merasa tak ada sesuatu yang aneh hanya menurut menguikuti kehendak Takeo.

"Tapi aku senang, tak kusangka Takeo juga mendaftar ke SMA Namimori kupikir kau akan pindah ke Saitama."

"Yah, tiba-tiba saja Ayahku tak jadi dipindahkan tugas ke Saitama" Terang Takeo. "Jadi mau tak mau aku tetap tinggal di Namimori. Lagipula aku bersykur habisnya kudengar akhir-akhir ini di Saitama aktifitas yakuza semakin meningkat."

Keduannya pun sampai pada sebuah hutan kecil di belakang sekolah. Walau SMA Namimori dibangung di tengah pusat kota, bukan berarti sekolah itu memiliki luas tanah yang kecil, bahkan jika dihitung luas tanah yang dimiliki hampir bisa menyamai setengah luas kawasan Universitas. Maka jangan kaget jika hutan saja ada di SMA ini.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi Takeo? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Yamamoto.

Tekeo-pun bersandar pada sebuah pohon sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarlkan temannya tersebut.

"Takeshi kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah lama berteman sejak duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu," Ucap Takeo. "Dan selama ini aku tahu, kau sudah berjuang keras agar dapat menjadi pemain Baseball yang hebat."

Yamamoto menyerengit, dia tak tahu kenapa sahabat sepermainan baseballnya itu tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal demikian. Bagi Yamamoto, Takeo adalah sahabat karibnya.

Ia teringat ketika mereka dipertemukan, ketika tanpa sengaja Yamamoto memukul bola hingga hampir mengenai kaca rumah tetangganya. Untung saja seorang yang tak lain adalah Tekeo dengan lihai menangkap bola pukulannya sebelum mengenai kaca tersebut.

Sejak pertemuan itulah Yamamoto dan Takeo sering berlatih bersama. Bahkan setelah masing-masing tahu bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Baik Yamamoto dan Takeo memutuskan untuk ikut klub Baseball.

Semenjak ikut klub pun kemampuan mereka berdua semakin membaik. Kemampuan mereka telah mengharumkan nama sekolah karena berhasil membawa tim mereka memenangi liga Baseball Nasioanal selama dua musim. Sehingga sejak itu mereka berdua dijuluki 'Double Pitcher' karena baik Yamamoto maupunTakeo sama-sama jago dalam posisi Pitcher.

"Takeo, tak biasanya kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu, memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Yamamoto penasaran.

"Takeshi," Ucap Takeo. "Berhentilah menjadi seorang pemain Baseball."

Lidah Yamamoto keluh, pikirannya kosong. Entah apa yang dimakan Yamamoto tadi pagi, karena tiba-tiba saja di hari secarah ini, Sahabat karibanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri, menganggap kedua telingannya salah menafsirkan apa yang diucapkan Tekeo.

"A-apa yang kau ucapkanTakeo? Aku sama sekali tak paham" Ada nada ketakutan pada ucapan Yamamoto kali ini.

Tekeo pun menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun menepuk ke dua pundak sahabatnya itu. Dengan berat hati ia pun mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin diucapkan.

"Sudahlah Takeshi, berhentilah berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu semuanya kok," Ucap Takeo. "Selama ini kau menyembunyikan cedera bahu tanganmu itukan?"

"I-ini hanya cedera biasa. Bahkan aku yakin kalau dalam waktu dekat sudah kembali normal kok," Ucap yamamoto sambil menggerekan bahunya. Menunjukan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Takeo menatap miris temannya. Ia tahu bahwa Yamamoto berbohong. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang memancar dari kedua mata coklat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kau juga tahu sendirikan bahwa dokter mengatakan bahwa—"

"DOKTER TAK TAHU APAPUN ! YANG TAHU KEADAAN TABUHKU ADALAH AKU SENDIRI—"

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU MEMAKSAKAN DIRIMU HA! APA YANG KAU BISA DAPATKAN DARI CEDARA SEPERTI ITU! SEMUA SUDAH BERAKHIR TAKESHI!" Teriak Takeo yang sontak kangsung membuat Yamamoto bungkam seribu bahasa.

Keduannya pun terdiam. Terdiam cukup lama hingga bel menandakan jam pelajaran pagi itu dimulai.

"Semua…. Sudah berakhir Takeshi"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Pemuda itu memandang kosong buku yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Takeo, niatan untuk memulai hari cerah ini memudar bagai ditiup angin. Dan disinilah Yamamoto, duduk termenenung, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia pun memandang jam. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berada di perpustakaan, yang artinya jam pelajaran pertama telah ia lewati dan kini sudah beranjak ke palajaran kedua yang nampaknya juga akan ia lewatkan juga.

Dengan malas ia menutup buku yang tadinnya ingin dibacanya. Entah sudah lama ia mendesah pagi ini, ia pun bersandar dan memandang kedua tangannya. Yamamoto merutuki kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan kesialan seperti itu.

"Apakah dengan ini semua sudah berakhir? Apakah semua usaha keras yang kulalui telah terbuang cuma-cuma?" Tanya yamamoto entah pada siapa. Dirinya pun memejamkan mata dan mengingat kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

Waktu itu hari sudah menjalang malam, oleh karena itulah Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini. Walau sudah menang dalam kejuaran baseball musim ini. ia sama sekali tak akan puas sebelum impiannya tercapai yaitu menjadi atlit Baseball yang ia idamkan sejak kecil.

Oleh karena itulah ia tak terlalu berharap pada hasil Test ujian Masuk nanti, ia akan menggunkan jalur prestasi agar bisa Masuk ke SMA Namimori.

Sudah sejak kelas satu SMP ia memang sudah memantapkan diri masuk ke sekolah elit tersebut. Karena menurutnya dengan masuk sekolah tersebut impian untuk menggapai atlit profesioal tinggal selangkah lagi.

Berlari dibawah hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur deras, Yamamoto berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya kenapa tak membawa payung dari rumah. Padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa ramalan cuaca meramalkan bahwa sore ini akan terjadi hujan deras.

Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli pada hujan, karena ia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang bagus. Jadi sebesar apapun hujan yang ia terjang, tak akan membuat dirinya terkena serangan demam atau pilek. Namun yang ia tak suka adalah sikap Ayahnya yang terkadang menjengkelkan.

Ayahnya selalu saja menceramahinya berjam-jam bila menemukan yamamoto pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi tetap saja Ayahnya tak mau mengerti dan tetap memarihnya.

Ia tahu bahwa sikap Ayahnya berlandaskan, agar dirinya tak berakhir sama dengan ibunnya. Semenjak ibunya mati akibat tertabrak bus. Ia masih teringat, walau umurnya masih enam tahun ketika itu. Ayahnya benar-benar terpukul. Bahkan selama seminggu setelah proses pemakaman, Ayahnya mengunci diri di kamar dan hanya makan ramen serta sake tiap harinya.

Untung saja ia mempuanyai tetangga yang baik. Dengan bujuakan serta nasihat dari tetangganya itu, sang ayah akhirnya mau keluar dan memulai menjalankan hidup tanpa ada sisi ibu disampangnya. Namun tentu saja semenjak itu sang Ayah selalu mengingatkan dirinya agar tak menekatkan diri pulang di bawah hujan deras. Karena sang ayah takut, kehilangan orang yang dicintainya hilang kedu kalinnya.

Kini Yamamoto tengah menunggu lampu berganti hijau agar ia dapat menyebrang. Masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup akibat hujan ia memandang _traffic light_ dengan tanpa sabaran. Sesekali ia memandang jam di tangan kananya. Jarum menunjukan pukul lima sore, yang artinya Ayahnya belum pulang. Untung saja hari ini sang Ayah ada keperluan dengan teman-temannya sehingga ia akan aman tanpa ketahuan kehujanan selama tak pulang lebih jam enam sore.

Lampu menunjukan warna hijau. Dengan cepat Yamamoto pun menyerbarng sampai sebarang. Namun semua begitu cepat terjadi. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang menobros aturan _traffic light._ Dan dalam sekian detik Yamamoto Takeshi terpental dan langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang megucur deras dari kepalannya. Dengan sigap para pejalan kaki yang melihat langsung membantunya dan menelpon Ambulans. Sedangkan mobil yang menabrak Yamamoto pergi tanpa ada niatan untuk bertanggung jawab.

Itulah yang Yamamoto ingat, setidaknya itulah memori yang tersimpan sebelum ia sadar dari koma selama seminggu. Untung saja kejadian itu terjadi setelah ujian Masuk SMA, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Yamamoto juga masih teringat ketika menumakan Ayahnya lansung memeluknya, menangis dan berberapa kali mengucapkan puji syukur pada Tuhan karena telah membiarkan dirinya sadar dari koma yang panjang.

Namun itu semua hanyalah sebersit dari rasa sakit yang ia terima. Sebulan kemudian atau lebih tepatnya seminggu sebelum pengumuman dimana ia dianyatkan lolos dan masuk SMA Namimori. Dokter dengan sebuah amplop coklat sebagai perantara, memberitahukan bahwa ia tak bisa menggunkan bahu lengan kanannya sedia kalah, dengan kata lain semua karir baseballnya telah berakhir.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai hal itu. Bahkan setelah dokter menjatuhkan keputusan itu, Yamamoto sampai bersujud dan meminta agar Dokter menyembuhkan bahunya, bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun agar bahu lengan kanannya kembali sedia kalah. Namun Dokter hanya menggelang kepala dan mengatakan bahwa Bahu lengan kanannya sudah tak bisa berfungsi normal seperti sedia kalah, tak bisa digunakan untuk aktifitas-aktifitas berat.

Yamamoto selalu saja menggeram kesal, bila mengingat semua itu. Ia berpikir dengan masuk klub baseball, mungkin cedera bahu-nya akan sembuh. Namun nyatannya tidak, bahkan sekarang temannya telah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Hah, nampaknya aku harus mengajukan surat pengunduran diri ke klub" Ucap Yamamoto. "Padahal baru satu hari aku melamar, bahkan tes uji coba saja belum aku lakukan."

Dengan langkah berat, Yamamoto meninggalkan Perpustakaan dan bermaksud menuju ruang klub baseball. Ia tak peduli jika tak ada siapa-siapa disana, mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Namun ketika ia sampai di bangunan sayap timur Sekolah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat ruang-ruang klub SMA Namimori, Yamamoto melihat Takeo bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

Awalnya ingin menyapa mereka, namun niatannya ia kubur setelah mendengarnya namanya disebut dalam obrolan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Yamamoto?" ucap sosok pria barambut coklat panjang dengan mengenakan bando yang nampaknya digunakan agar rambuntya dapat tertata rapi.

 _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?kenapa bawa-bawa namaku segala_ pikir Yamamoto yang kini bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat tangga fokus mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Tenang saja, Aku yakin Takeshi akan mendengrakan apa yang kukatakan. Lagipula ia juga tak punya pilihan lain" kali ini giliran Takeo yang berbicara, dari apa yang diamati Yamamoto nampak Takeo sangat akrab dengan orang asing itu.

"Huh, baguslah kalau begitu. Kupikir sih keras kepala itu bakalan tetap melanjutkan karir baseballnya" ucap lawan bicara Takeo. "Kuharap dengan cedera Bahunnya dia sadar, kalau sudah tak ada lagi harapan bagi diirnya lagi."

Yamamoto sontak terkejut, apa maksud ucapan orang asing tersebut. Kenapa dari nada ucapannya terdengar seperti mengharapkan dirinnya ingin berhenti dalam dunia baseball.

Yamamoto pun kembali mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Namun alangkah lebih terkejutnya lagi ketika Takeo sosok yang ia sudah anggap sahabat karibnya, mengucapkan sebuah perkataan yang membuatnya hampir tak pecaya setengah mati.

"Tch. Padahal aku sudah bayar mahal-mahal preman itu agar membunuhnya sekalian. Tapi nyatannya hanya membuat cedera bahu saja" Ucap Takeo sebal.

"Wah-wah nampaknya kau ingin sekali menghabisi Yamamoto ya? Bukannya dia itu sehabatmu"

"Huh jangan bercanda" ejek Takeo. "Aku sama sekali tak pernah menganggap dia itu apa-apa. Dia itu hanya sampah yang merusak pemandangan. Selama dia ada karir ku sebagai Pitcher tak akan pernah berkembang mulus"

Tanpa mereka kedua sadari, sosok Yamamoto yang sejak dari tadi bersembunyi menekan dadannya yang terasa sakit. Ia bahkan sampai menggigit bibirnya hingga darah mengalir tipis di sela bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka, selama ini sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat bahkan terkadang lebih dari itu, merupakan dalang dibalik tragedi kecelakaan yang merenggut karirnya sebagai seorang Pitcher.

Dengan rasa muak, Yamamoto meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. sudah cukup semua kebusukan yang ia dapatkan hari ini. ia pun berjalan tak peduli kakinya membawa kemana, hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di atas atap Sekolah.

 **####**

Melihat genggaman di kerahnya sedikit longar, Tsuna pun meyentakan kedua tangan Yamamto dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Namun, kali ini bukan menuju pintu keluar, melainkan tangga yang membawanya ke atas penampuangan air dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk diatasnya. Tak lupa ia kembali mengoperasikan handphone miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan mereka menginjak dirmu dan kau memilih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tak tahu apapun," Ucap Yamamoto yang tak mau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tsuna pun mendengus. "Yah terserah sih kalau kau ingin sandiwara senyum palsumu itu berlanjut, tapi yang jelas hal tersebut tak akan mengubah apapun dan hanya akan menjadikanmu pecundang dalam kehidupan ini. asal kau tahu kita sebagai manusia memang diciptakan untuk berbuat baik pada sesame. Namun, bukan berati kita selalu berbuat kebaikan tiap detiknya bukan?"

Yamamoto yang berbalik dan bermakusud menentang opini yang disampakan Tsuna terurung niatnya begitu sang brunet melemparkan sesuatu padannya. Dengan lihai iapun menangkap dan sukses membulatkan kedua bola matannya begitu melihat apa yang dilemparkan Tsuna padannya.

"I-ini kan—"

"Karena pada dasarnya manusia hidup dengan diriingi bisikan setan yang ada dalam hati kita."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Hari itu berlansung amat lambat, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Tsuna. Sama seperti jam-jam sebelum waktu istirahat, setelah bel berbunyi yang mendakan waktu empat puluh lima menit istirahat selesai. Pelajaran pun berlanjut dan lagi-lagi diisi ceramah guru yang amat sangat membosankan.

Tsuna pun memandang langit senja yang memancarkan warna kuning kemerahan tersebut. Walaupun kelas sudah sepi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Tsuna masih betah untuk duduk sambil memandang langit tersebut.

Dirasa cukup puas, Tsuna lantas mengemasi buku-buku di atas meja dan meninggalkan raung kelas yang sunyi bagaikan hantu. Sebelum melangkah kaki keluar, ia sempat berbalik dan melihat bangku yang seharusnya diisi oleh Yamamoto, namun sejak dari pagi maniak baseball itu tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

 _Huh dia belum kembali, rupannya? Apa dia melakukan apa yang kusuruh ya?_ Pikir Tsuna yang lantas menutup pintu kelas. Ia pun sesekali berpapasan dengan berberapa siswa ketika menyelusuri lorong sekolah itu. Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah LN* yang kebetulan ia temukan di kursi kantin sewaktu membeli roti sehabis pertemuan dengan Yamamoto di atap.

Ketika ia mencapai lantai dasar dan akan segera menuju loker penitipan sepatu, sebuah kotak besi dekat tangga yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan tabung pemadam kebakaran terbuka dan menampilkan sosok bayi berpakaian mafia tengah meminum teh hijau dengan anggunnya.

"Reborn!"pekik Tsuna

"Yo Dame-Tsuna!"

Reborn pun berdiri dan langsung melancarkan tendangan ke perut tsuna. Tentu saja Tsuna yang tanpa persiapan itu langsung terpelanting ke belakang hingga membentur tembok. Reborn mendarat mulus di lantai sambil membenarkan topi foderanya yang melenceng.

"Hiee! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Ucap Tsuna yang berusaha bangkit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku paling suka melihat ekpresi Dame-mu ketika kita sedang berdua. Kenapa kau tak menunjukan sifat aslimu pada teman-temanmu daripda sifat sok dingimu yang mambuat mataku sakit!"

"Mana ada orang yan mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu! Dan berhenti memanggilku Dame!"

"Jadi kau berani memerintahku?" ucap dingin Reborn sambil menjentikan tangannya dan munculah sebuah palu besar yang sukses membuat sang pemuda brunet menunjukan sifat Dame-nya kembali.

"Hieee!" jerit Tsuna. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu!"

Reborn pun mendegus pelan, karena puas berhasil mempermainkan murid didiknya itu. Malaikat kecil itupun duduk di pundak Tsuna dan selayaknya Bos besar, menyuruh pemuda Brunet itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya. Tsuna pun berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Namun belum saja sampai pagar Sekolah, telingannya sudah dijewer oleh Reborn dengan amat kerasnya.

" _I-ittai_!. Apa yang kau lakukan ha!"

"Siapa yang menyruhmu pulang Dame-Tsuna?" ucap Reborn yang masih menjewer telinga Tsuna. "Masih ada hal yang harus kau lakukan hari ini!"

"O-oi apa yang kau maksudkan? "

Namun sayangnya Reborn tidak memperdulikan rengekan Tsuna dan terus menjewer dan menariknya. Tsuna yang tak mau telingannya putus mau tak mau hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kehendak malaikat bayi imut yang kelewat sadis tersebut.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Mari kita lupakan sejenak dan mengintip salah satu ruangan klub yang masih menunjukan aktifitas di dalamnya. Osis merupakan sebuah klub khusus yang tiap harinya selalu sibuk dengan segala urusan. Bahkan di awal semseter ini pun klub itu langsung saja mengadakan rapat besar-besaran.

Biasannya sejumlah siswa akan mengajukan penolakan dan meminta untuk menunda rapat karena mana mau berurusan dengan laporan busuk di awal semester?. Namun sayangnya untuk tahun ini tak ada yang barenai beragumen, selama sosok Hibari Kyoya menduduki posisi Ketua dalam kepengurusan Osis. Dimana semua yang dikatakannya adalah mutlak dan yang menentang berakhir _Kamikorosu._

Ruangan itupun tertata dengan sedemikaan rupannya. Dengan meja bentuk U dengan masing-masing kiri kanan tersedia berberapa orang yang telah duduk di tempat yang tersedia. Sedang sang Ketua, Hibari Kyoya duduk dengan angkuhnya selayaknya seorang Raja yang memimpin sidang. Jangan lupakan seorang anggota komite kedisplinan sekaligus ketua komite, Kasukabe yang selalu setia menemani sang Ketua Osis.

"Jadi seperti yang kita bahas tadi, sebelum tanggal 15 April semua klub haruslah memberikan laporan daftar anggota baru dan daftar rencana kerja tahun ini. jika tidak maka klub itu akan dinyatakan sebagai klub ilegal. Apa semua mengerti!". Ucap Hibari penuh dengan nada perintah.

Mau tak mau semua anggota mengangguk tanpa ada yang membantah. Tak ada tanda-tanda anggota lain bertanya, Hibari pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rapat. Ruang osis pun kosong hanya meninggalkan Hibari serta ajudan setiannya Kasubake.

"Kau tak pulang Hibari-san?" Tanya Kasukabe penuh hormat. "Biasanya kau selalu pulang atau berkeling sekolah memastikan keadaan sekolah tenang."

Tanpa memandang sang ketua komite kidisplinan, Hibari nampak sibuk dengan laptop 14 inch miliknya. "Soal Sekolah aku sudah memeriksannya sebelum rapat Osis dimulai, tapi tak ada buruknya jika memeriksa sekaligi. Kasukabe kau suruh berberapa anggota komite untuk patrol."

Kasukabe pun menunduk hormat memohon ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Hibari seorang diri. Masih tetap fokus pada layar laptop, kedua mata sang ketua osis langsung terfokus ketika mendapatkan sebuah infromasi yang sejak awal ia inginkan.

"Huh, jadi Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi kah?"

Sebuah senyum tipis nampak muncul pada sang ketua osis. Dengan cepat ia pun membaca semua informasi yang terpapampang di kedua mata hitam miliknya.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"A-aduh reborn sakit tahu!"

"Diamlah Dame-Tsuna!"

Tanpa memperdulikan sang murid kesakitan akibat telinga kanannya ditarik paksa, Reborn pun terus menyeret Tsuna ke sebuah tempat di belakang sekolah. Untung saja keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi, jadi tak perlu ada kesulitan bila bertemu dengan orang lain, mengingat akan cukup aneh bila  
Tsuna berjalan seperti ditarik-tarik oleh sesuatu kerena Reborn merupakan malaikat yang tak bisa dilihat sembarang orang. Sesekali mereka juga terpaksa bersembunyi ketika berpapasan dengan berberapa anggota komite kedisiplinan.

Setelah sampai dengan catatan telinga Tsuna yang merah, Reborn dan pemuda brunet itu nampak tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Oi Reborn! Memangnya untuk apa kita kesini?!"

"Diam dan perhatikan Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna berdecih pelan supaya sang tutor tak mendengar, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut ia pun menuruti apa yang diucapkan oleh Reborn. Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, nampak dua orang berjalan beriringan menuju arah hutan. Awalnya Tsuna tak bisa menebak siapa kedua orang itu. Namun berberapa menit kemudian, matanya sedikit terkejut karena salah satu diantara mereka merupakan orang yang cukup dikenal oleh Tsuna.

 _Yamamoto? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ Pikir Tsuna sambil tetap mengawasi kedua orang tersebut. sedangkan Reborn yang dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum itupun dengan tenangnya menghisap sebuah permen yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

 _Fu fu fu, sekarang saatnya menunjukan jati dirimu Yamamoto Takeshi. Tunjukanlah padaku, apakah kau sesuai dengan kriteria yang kuharapkan?[]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 05**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **$$$$_._._._._$$$$**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Takeo sebal. "Hari ini aku ada kursus dan harus cepat pulang. Kalau ada sesuatu bicarakan saja lewat telepon!."

Tekeo berdecak sebal sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu reaksi Yamamoto untuk membuka percakapan, namun sang pemuda yang dimaksud malah membuang muka tak menatap dirinya sedikitpun. Padahal orang itu yang membuat ia terpaksa membolos kursus sore ini.

Tak sabar dengan sikap Yamamoto yang malah cuek, Takeo lantas mendekat dan menarik kerah baju milik Yamamoto, hingga tubuh sang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu sedikit tertarik ke depan. Namun sama seperti reaksi sebelumnya. Yamamoto masih tetap membuang muka tak memperdulikan Takeo yang sudah tak bisa menahan batas emosinya.

"OI, KALAU DIAJAK BICARA YANG BENAR DONG! APA-APAN SIKAP MU INI HA!"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Yamamoto lantas mendengus pelan dan secara perlahan-lahan tertawa keras. Sebuah tawa yang lebih bisa dikatakan seperti tawa seorang psikopat. Takeo yang melihat perlaku tak wajar Yamamoto lantas mundur dan menatap horor sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, Takeshi k-kau k-kenapa sih—?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan nada mengejek. "Aku hanya lucu saja mendengar ucapanmu itu TA-KE-O" lanjutnya yang kini sudah menatap sang sahabat. Namun kali ini bukan tatapan ramah khas Yamamoto Takeshi. Melainkan tatapan tajam yang amat menusuk .

Yamamoto pun maju secara perlahan dikuti gerakan Takeo yang mundur teratur hingga ia menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. "Oi apa-apan sikap mu ini Takeshi?. A-apa kau marah dengan ucapan ku tadi pagi?" ucap Takeo dengan nada sedikit gemataran. "Aku minta maaf bila itu membuat sakit hati. Tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu—"

"DIAM!"

Takeo langsung tutup mulut begitu mendengarkan teriakan Yamamoto. Yamamoto pun kembali mendekat hingga jarak meraka hanya terpaut berberapa centi. Tangan kekarnya menarik dagu Takeo, mamaksa sang pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek itu menatap kedua matanya yang kini memancarkan kiltan amarah yang amat sangat. Andai saja ada para Fujoshi yang kebetulan melihat adegan itu, pasti mereka bakalan membuat pairing 80 yang baru. Namun sayangnya suasana saat itu bukanlah suasana romantis seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ta-takeshi?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" ucap Yamamoto sepelan mungkin namun dapat terasa ada amarah di tiap kata yang terucap.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir aku bodoh hingga tak tahu kalau semua kesialan ini karena ulah sahabatku sendiri?" tanpa sadar Yamamoto menekan dagu Takeo hingga pemuda itu sedikit kesakitan akan sikap yang dilakukan teman se baseballnya itu.

Takeo pun lantas mendorong Yamamoto. Untung saja Yamamoto cukup cekatan hingga tak sampai terjatuh. Ia pun kabur, namun karena keberuntungan apa yang dimiliki Yamamoto. Kakinya tersandung akar yang mencuat ke atas tanah. Takeo pun berusah aberdiri walau sikutnya sedikit lecet. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya menatap sosok sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan menghina.

"Kau pikir rasa sakit lututmu itu bisa menyamai rasa cidera bahu ku hah?"

"Takeshi ada apa dengan mu hah?! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Ucap Takeo yang masih mengelak. Walau sebenarnya, kini otaknya sedang kacau akibat rasa kaget tentang bagaimana Yamamoto tahu semua rekayasa kecelakaan waktu itu.

"Sudah berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh" Ucap murka Yamamoto. " Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau yang merencanakan kecelakaan itu. Kau membautnya agar aku tak bisa bermain baseball lagi bukan?"

Takeo terdiam. Skak Mat kini ada di depan mata. Sudah tak ada lagi alasan ia membantah semua ucapan Yamamoto.

"Kenapa? Kaget hingga tak bisa mengelak lagi?" ucap Yamamoto. "Aku mendegar semua percakapanmu dengan _senpai_ yang tak ku kenal di lorong tadi pagi. Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar busuk ya? Mengorban temanmu demi mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ta-takeshi tenangkan dirimu, kita bisa bicarakan ini secara tenang."

Yamamoto kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Takeo. Ia pun lantas mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celannya. Sebuah benda yang sukses membuat mata Takeo membulat sempurna

"Sayangnya itu sudah terlamabat Takeo" . Ucap Yamamoto mengarahkan sebuah pisau lipat kea rah pemuda yang kini sedang gemetaran bagai tikus melihat kucing sedang mengintai dirinya.

Yamamoto pun berjalan mendekat sambil menodongkan pisau itu ke arah Takeo. Pemuda yang ketakutan itupun berusaha untuk lari, namun luka lututnya membuat ia hanya bisa berjalan mundur dengan sesekali hampir terjatuh akibat tak bisa menahan berat badannya

 _Gunakan pisau itu untuk memuaskan hasrat di hatimu itu, kau tak akan bisa selamanya sembunyi di balik senyum palsumu Yamamoto Takeshi._

"OI, TAKESHI JANGAN BECANDA ! APA KAU SADAR DENGAN PERBUATAN INI HAH!"

 _Singkirkan semua orang yang telah membuatmu menderita, biarkan hatimu menuntun apa yang kau lakukan._

"TAKESHI!"

 _Itupun kalau kau ingin berhenti menjadi manusia, berubah menjadi sosok iblis yang telah menyebarkan kebusukan di dalam hatimu itu._

Sontak langkah Yamamoto terhenti. Ia teringat ucapan terkahir pemuda brunet yang telah memberikan senjata tajam itu padanya. Dengan bibir yang menteskan darah akibat rasa kesal. Ia pun melempar pisau itu tepat ke samping Takeo hingga menimbulkan bekas gores tipis di pipi pemuda itu.

"Pergilah!" ucapan Yamamoto yang kini memalingkan wajahnya . "Aku tak mau melihat wajah busuk mu itu untuk kedua kalinya!"

Tanpa komando kedua, dengan usaha serta celana yang basah akibat rasa takut . Takeo pun memaksakan kedua kakinya lari meninggalkan Yamamoto yang kini sedang memandang awan sore di atasnya. Cukup lama sang pemuda berambut hitam itu melamun memandang angkasa sampai suara yang ia kenal memecah lamuannya.

"Hebat juga kau tak membunuhnya"

Yamamoto menoleh dan melihat sosok pemuda brunet yang ia kenal sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon. "Sawada—"

"Tadinya aku bermaksud memanggil komite kedisiplinan bila situasinya bertambah buruk." Ucap Tsuna yang memamerkan senyum menngejek pada pemuda berambut hitam itu

 _Tch gara-gara Reborn aku harus bersikap seperti ini dan lagi kenapa justru aku yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini. awas saja kalau ketemu malaikat gadungan itu_ .

Yamamotopun tertunduk hingga sebuah air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku teringat dengan kata-katamu, bila aku melakukannya maka tak akan ada tempat untuk kembali."

Tsuna hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Salah satu tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak susu dan menyodorkannya ke arah pemuda yang kini sedang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Yamamoto yang merasa ada sesatu yang menempel di kepalanya, mendongak dan melihat Tsuna menydorkan sebuah kotak susu kepadanya. Tentu saja Tsuna membuang muka ketika melakukan hal itu.

"Sudahlah berhentilah menangis. Rengekan bayimu itu hanya membuat mataku sakit" Ucap Tsuna yang menirukan gaya Reborn ketika mengejeknya tadi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang macam kau. Dimana orang yang punya banyak teman itu lebih baik, sempurna di mata semua orang. Asal kau tahu. Punya satu teman saja sudah cukup. Temukanlah seseorang yang unik , itu lah yang benar."

Tsunapun berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto setelah memberikan ceramah singkat plus sekotak susu pada orang itu. Yamamoto sendiri hanya terbengong mendengrakan kata-kata mutiara milik Tsuna. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Kedua matanya menatap kepergian sosok brunet yang kini telah menghilang dibalik tembok.

"Ibu, lagi-lagi aku diselamatkan oleh orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reborn kini tengah asyik bermain dengan pistol kecilanya itu di atas atap sekolah. Sejak dari tadi ia melihat semua kejadian dimana Yamamoto memulai konflikanya dengan Takeo, hingga ceramah singkat muridnya yang tercinta. Tentu saja ia sempat mengancam pemuda brunet itu bila tak mau melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

"Tanpa menggunkan kekuatan milikmu. Kau sudah bisa membuat orang lain percaya dan terpikat padamu. Sudah kuduga kau memang kandidat yang cocok Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap Reborn . "Aku jadi tak sabar, kejutan apa yang terjadi kedepannya nanti—"

Belum sempat Reborn menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebuah peluru mengerah ke arahnya. Namun bukan Reborn bila ia tak bisa menghindarinya. Ia pun membalas temabakan puluru itu dengan mengarahkan pistol kecilnya ke sebuah pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi di situ.

Dengan diikuti suara tembakan, sekelabat bayangan muncul dari dedaunan cemara. Menampilkan sebuah makhluk yang kini meloncat bagai seroang ahli kung fu. Makhluk itu lantas menerjang dan melakukan berberapa serangan kea rah Rebron. Dengan tangkas Reborn menangkis semua serangan itu.

Adu pukul serta tendangan itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Reborn meliahat sebuah kesempatan diamana ia menarik kaki penyerangnya dan melemparkannya hingga sang pelakuterbentuk tembok putih di belakangnya. Reborn pun mendarat dengan mulusnya. Sedangkan sosok penyerang yang kini terbujur kaku itu berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu.

"Tch! Sejak kapan kau belajar ilmu ninja? Apa aku sudah tertular penyakit Fon, Collonnelo?"

Detik berikutnya muncul sosok bayi dengan pakaian ala milter yang tengah bergelantungan di bawah cengkraman seekor elang putih.

"Wah jahat sekali kau menyamakan aku dengan penikmat teh itu Kora!"

Bayi yang bernama Colonnello itu pun mendarat dari burung elang putihnya dengan mulus di hadapan Reborn. Sedangkan Reborn sendiri hanya menatap kedatangan makluk yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya itu dengan bosannya.

"Kau tak mengucapakn salam cinta pada temanmu ini Kora?"

Rerbon hanya menyerengit mendengarkan kata-kata menjijikan yang terucap dari bibir lawan bicaranya itu. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman."

"Wah jahatnya" ucap Colonnello mengejek. "Padahal kita sesama Arcobaleno, tapi kau selalu saja bersikap dingin padaku"

"Tak ada aturan untuk beramah-tamah di antara sesama Arcobaleno."

"Heh benarkah?". Goda Colonnello. "Perasaan kau malah sering beramah-tamah dengan Luce. Wah jangan-jangan kau dan Luce—"

"Diam atau akan kubuat otak bodohmu itu berceceran!" ancam Reborn yang kini menodongkan pistol kea rah Sang Arcobaleno itu. Colonnello lagi tertawa tertawa sambil menurunakan senjata yang dipengang oleh Reborn tanpa rasa takut bila Arcobaleno bergaya mafia itali itu sungguh melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tanang saja Kora! Aku hanya bercanda."

Reborn pun kembali duduk dan kini memandang sosok Yamamoto yang nampaknya akan berniat menyusul Tsuna. Colonnello pun juga ikut duduk di sampingnya memandang apa yang sama dipandang Reborn.

"Dia kandidat yang kau pilih?" Tanya Colonnello.

"Bukan tapi dia akan menjadi _guardian_ dari kandidat ku kelak"

Colonnello bertupuk tangan ria mendengar ucapan Reborn. "Wow, kau langsung mancarikan Guardian untuk kandidatmu? Seperti biasa Reborn memang selalu melakukannya dengan cepat. Tak salah aku memilihmu menjadi Rivalku Kora!"

Reborn hanya diam tanpa berniat meledani ucapan Colonnello. Kedua mata hitammnya terus mengikuiti gerakan Yamamoto sampai pemuda berambut hitam itu hilang di balik pandangan. Reborn pun berjalan dan menjauhi Colonnello yang masih asyik duduk di pinggiran Atap sekolah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Kulihat kau masih belum mendapatkan kandidat sama sekali"

"Memang" ucap santai Colonello. "lagi pula Masih banyak waktu. Jadi aku ingin menikmati dunia manusia ini sebelum babak utamanya dimulai."

"Minakmati?" Tanya Reborn sekaan tak percaya dengan ucapan Colonnello. "Minikmati dunia seperti saat kau memulai perang Dunia I dan II begitu?"

"Oh ayolah Reborn. Walau aku dikenal sebagai Malaikat Perang. Bukan berarti keberadaanku selalu menimbulkan perang bukan?" Ucap Colonnello bersusah payah meyakinkan bayi bergaya mafia itu, walau ia tahu kecil kemungkinan usahannya akan berhasil. "Waktu itu aku sedang bosan dan dunia kelewat damai. Jadi tak ada salahnya membuat perang sebesar itu."

Rebron hanya memutar bosan matannya. Ia pun berniat untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah itu. Lagian semua urusannya sudah selesai dan ia tak mau membuang waktu untuk meladeni Arcobelono berisik macam Colonnello.

"Oi mau kemana kau Kora!"

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu"

"Tch padahal aku kesini membawa berita bagus lo" Ucap Colonnello. Namun Reborn tak menngubrisnya dan tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Verde dan Mammon sudah mulai bergerak. Sama denganmu, mereka juga telah memilih kandidat yang sesuai dengan keriteria mereka.

Reborn yang mendengar itu lantas berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di balik topi foderannya. Nampaknya malam ini akan banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan pada Tsuna sebelum Babak utama dalam permainan ini dimulai.

.

.

.

Berjalan di tengah malam bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai oleh Tsuna. Ia yang bahkan lebih memilih untuk duduk manis di depan komputernya atau sekedar tidur-tiduran sambil bermain _Ps Vita_ atau _Nintendo 3DS_ miliknya. Tapi untuk malam ini, ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk melakukan hal yang ia tak sukai. Awalnya semua telah terencana dengan cukup matang. Pukul empat sore ia akan meninggalkan sekolah, sepuluh menit berjalan kaki ke halted an naik bus menuju stasiun lima menit kemudian. Lalu pukul 16.35 tepat ia akan menaiki kereta menuju Akihabara untuk membeli _Battle World 3_ edisi _limited_ yang hanya dijual hari ini.

Namun sayang semua rencananya gagal total, apa lagi jika penyebabnya tak lain adalah Aksi bodoh Yamamoto di halaman belakang sekolah. Tiga puluh menit sudah waktu terbuang, belum lagi pemuda berambut hitam itu yang tiba-tiba mencegat Tsuna di tengah jalan ketika ia akan menuju halte bus. Pemuda Brunet itu masih ingat ucapan Yamamoto yang kelewat bodoh waktu itu.

 _Sawada! Mulai besok kita Berteman! Sudah kuputuskan Kaulah satu-satunya Orang terunik dalam hidupku! Maka dari itu, mulai besok aku akan memanggilmu dengan Nama kecilmu!_

Jujur saja ingin sekali Tsuna melempar batu ketika _Yakyuu-baka_ itu mengucapkan perkataan yang kelewat ambigu itu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menyalah artikan 'Orang terunik dalam hidupku'. Ia tak sudi bila dicap sebagai seorang homo yang selalu menjadi incaran kaum Fujoshi di sekolahnya. Tsuna segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya tersebut, dan fokus pada jalanan trotoar yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang.

 _Tenang Tsuna, Yamamoto hanyalah lalat kecil yang menganggu ruang privasi milikmu. Dan seekor lalat kecil tak berarti apapun dalam kehidupanmu. Sama seperti Malaikat kecil itu!_

Tsuna berkali-kali menanamkan sugesti tersebut ke dalam otaknya. saking sibuknya dengan sugestinya tersebut. Ia tak sadar ketika tiba-tiba ia tertabrak seseorang di depannya. Untung saja ia tak terjatuh, namun sayangnya justru orang yang ditabraknya lah yang terjatuh. Berniat menolong orang tersebut, kedua matanya sukses membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka hal yang tak sengaja bisa berlangsung sebanyak dua kali.

"Ketua Kelas?"

"Eh? Sawada?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah turun dari bus malam itu. Tak lupa sang gadis itu juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada sopir sebelum turun dari bus. Dengan gaya pakaian yang terkesan kuno, sang gadis dekil tersebut sontak menjadi sorotan orang-orang yang kebetulan ada di halte itu. Namun bukannya segera beranjak, justru ia malah asyik mengipas-ngipas peluh keringat dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali gadis itu melihat sebuah kertas lecek yang ia keluarkan dari saku jeans miliknya. Dengan berbekal informasi yang terdapat di kertas itu, ia menarik koper coklat besarmya meninggalkan orang-orang yang memandinginya dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam.

Sudah lima belas menit ia menyusuri jalan itu, namun nampaknya apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Gadis tersebut mulai kebingungan, menoleh kanan kiri berharap akan ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat dan memberikan pertolongan untuknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Andai saja aku punya alat yang namanya Hp seperti kebanyakan orang". Ucap gelisah sang gadis. Sesekali dia mengusap buliir keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri jalan lurus di depannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan orang-orang dengan pakian ala preman sedang duduk di dekat pos surat yang tak jauh dari situ. Sang gadis pun memutar arah karena instingnya berkata akan ada bahaya bila ia memaksakan diri melewati gerombolan sampah masyarakat tersebut, namun bukannya ia berlari, sang gadis malah terjatuh akibat menabrak sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Wah-wah mau kemana nona malam-malam begini?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat seorang laki-laki cukup besar kini berada di depannya. Secara teratur, gadis itu perlahan-lahan mundur mendekati kopernya. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengangkat tangannya secara kasar.

"Wow ada gadis chibi sedang tersesat ya? " Ucap pria lain yang kini mengangkat tinggi sang gadis, hingga tubuh pendeknya sampai terangkat ke atas tanah. "Oi, ada mangsa empuk malami ni."

Pria itu memanggil berberapa temannya yang tak lain adalah preman-preman yang sedang berkumpul di dekat kotak pos tersebut. Dalam sekian detik sudah ada berberapa laki-laki yang nampaknya memiliki niat buruk pada sang gadis.

"Oi _Aniki_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan pada chibi itu?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja membuat dia nyaman malam ini bukan?" ucap pria lain yang kali ini memiliki postur tubuh tinggi ceking. Namun ucapan nyaman yang dimaksud bukanlah sesuatu yang arti nyaman yang sesungguhnya, melainkan aksi bejat yang sering dilakukan laki-laki hidung belang.

Dengan kasarnya gadis malang itu digeletakan begitu saja di atas jalan yang dingin. Tak hanya itu saja, salah satu diantara mereka bahkan ada yang berani merobek paksa pakaian yang menyelimuti sang gadis hingga menyisakan bra putih yang melekata menutupi kedua buah dada miliknya.

"Wow walau chibi, tapi ukurannya tak buruk juga " ucap salah satu diantara mereka dengan tatapan lapar ketika melihat salah satu harta karun milik para kaum hawa tersebut.

Anehnya bukannya memberontak akibat perlakukan seronok yang ia dapat. Gadis justru diam membiarkan para laki-laki hidung belang itu meguasai tubuh putih polosnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menyerang salah satu diantara mereka. Dengan kecepatan tinggi benda itu melesat diantara para mesum tersebut, hingga salah satu diantara mereka ada yang terluka akibat dengan bekas luka yang mirip cakaran burung.

"Oi siapa apa-apaan ini!"

Perbuatan mereka terhenti begitu mendengar salah satu diantara mereka berteriak kesal. Tak sampai disitu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kabut tipis muncul di area itu. Sesuatu fenomena yang jarang terjadi di malam musim semi. Semakin lama kabut tersebut semakin tebal, hingga masing-masing preman yang terkurung dalam kabut tak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Berikutnya satu persatu suara jeritan dan teriakan saling bermunculan di balik kabut. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, namun bila mendengar apa yang terjadi. Apa pun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup bagus.

Perlahan-lahan teriakan demi teriakan tertelan ke dalam sunyinya kabut putih tersebut. Sebuah kesunyiaan yang amat pekat diikuti dengan kabut putih yang juga ikut menghilang, hanya meninggalkan sosok tubuh gadis terbujur kaku di aspal dingin malam itu. Anehnya keadaan sanga Gadis malah kembali seperti keadaan sedia kalah, seperti dimana ia belum bertemu dengan para Preman itu.

Detik berikutnya sebuah burung hantu hinggap diatas kepala wanita itu. Burung berwarna putih itu mematuk perlahan dahi gadis tersebut. Kelopak mata sang gadis terbuka perlahan, menampilkan manik violet yang memandang langit berbintang di atasnya. Sang gadis membenarkan poni rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya, hingga terlihat sebuah penutup mata terpasang cantik di salah satu matanya.

"Sepertinya Ilusiku masih belum sempurna ya?" gumam sang gadis entah pada siapa. "Lain kali aku tak akan membolos dalam pelajaran Paman Zed". Sang gadis pun merapikan debu yang hinggap di celana Jeans serta kaos putih miliknya. Ia pun segera mengambil koper coklat yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan beranjak dari jalanan sepi itu.

"Tenang saja Roku, aku tak apa-apa kok" Ucap sang Gadis pada burung hantu putih yang hinggap di pundaknya. "Kau pergilah, kalau sudah menumakannya aku akan memanggilmu."

Seakan mengerti denga ucapan gadis itu. Burung itupun terbang dan menghilang di balik langit malam. Gadis itupun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi hingga kedua matanya menemukan sebuah kedai makanan yang tengah buka di pinggir jalan. Rasa lapar karena belum makan sejak tadi siang membuat air liur sedikit menetes di sela-sela bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Selamat datang di kedai Chibita! Ada yang bisa kuhidangkan untuk nona cantik ini?" Sapa sang pemiliki kedai begitu melihat pelanggan baru masuk ke dalam kedainya.

"Satu porsi Ramen ya!" pinta sang gadis begitu melihat berberapa menu yang terpampang di dinding kedai yang didominasi kayu itu

"Osh!"

Sambil menunggu pesanan, sang gadis pun mengambil sebuah kantung kusam berwarna coklat dari kopernya. Ia pun mengeluarkan selembar foto yang menampakan sosok pemuda yang sedang makan dengan seseorang di sebuah restoran.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menemukanmu _bossu_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Act 06**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kencan bukanlah sesuatu keahlihan yang dimiliki oleh Tsuna, bahkan pemuda Brunet itupun sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman apapun soal kencan. Kencan terakhir yang bisa ia ingatpun adalah ketika ia diajak atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa ikut oleh anak dari paman Shu, itupun juga tak bisa disebut kencan karena pada akhirnya ia hanya bertugas sebagai pesuruh yang harus rela berkeliling membawa belanjaan kesana-kemari. Oke cukup mengingat masa lalu tersebut, semakin dingat akan semakin menjijkan dan rasanya Tsuna ingin melakukan segela cara untuk membuang kenangan buruk tersebut.

"Ah ini, es krim sebagai permintaan maaf". –Kenangan akan masa lalu seketika buyar begitu sebuah benda lunak berasa susu dan sedingin es itu ada tepat di depan kedua netra coklatnya.

"Harusnya aku yang memberikan es krim karena akulah yang menabrakmu" ucap datar Tsuna sambil menerima cemilan gratis tersebut.

"Ah aku juga salah karena tak hati-hati ketika berjalan." Kyoko pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Tsuna. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah taman yang kebetulan tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi dimana mereka bertemu. Keduannya terdiam sambil menikmati masing-masing es krim berasa vanilla itu.

Tsuna sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar orang-orang yang berpapasan tak menilai mereka sedang berpacaran ataupun sejenisnya. Lagipula bisa gawat bila ia bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya dan esoknya tersebar rumor yang pastinya akan membuat kehidupan SMA menjadi lebih sulit. Sudah cukup dengan lalat penganggu macam Yamamoto ataupun Reborn yang merusak privasi miliknya. Ia tak akan lagi membuat celah pada lalat-lalalt lain untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang rumit.

"Jadi .." ucap Kyoko membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua. "Kau merupakan seorang _Gamers_? "

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ah tidak, justru aku malah senang karena seseorang sehobi denganku" Ucap Kyoko buru-buru agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka berdua.

Tsuna Nampak tak minat mengajukan pertanyaan semisal _'Wah game apa saja yang kau mainkan?'_ atau _'Kau sudah mencoba Ouruboros yang akhir-akhir sedang ngetrend?'_. Ia ingin segera pulang, mandi dengan air hangat, makan walau pasti sendirian karena Bianchi dan Fuuta pasti telah tidur dan bergadang memanjakan tangan dalam menguatak-atik PS Vita miliknya. Namun sang gadis berambut pendek keemasan itu tak menyerah dalam melakukan interaksi dengan sang Brunet.

"Oya kalau aku boleh tahu, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kyoko

"Apa ini suatu _interview_ yang dilakukan ketua kelas dalam mengumpulkan data siswa-siswanya" Tanya Tsuna sesinis mungkin , dengan maksud agar lawan bicarannya tahu betul kalau dirinnya sama sekali tak ada minat untuk beramah tamah dan membuang waktu di taman kecil itu.

"Oh tidak hanya rasa ingin tahu saja kok" Ucap Kyoko. "Mungkin saja lain waktu aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Belajar bersama ataupun sekedar bermain Game. Begini-begini aku veteran dalam banyak Game lo"

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Kyoko. Satu hal yang Tsuna simpulkan dari perempuan itu adalah bahwa Kyoko adalah tipe karakter yang suka ikut campur, cerewet, tak suka suasana diam dan sifat-sifat lain dari karakter yang sering terdapat pada Tokoh utama anime-anime kebanyakan. Sebuah karkater yang tak terlalu Tsuna sukai.

"Pertokoan Namimori blok A, di kedai _Ramen Umagi_ " jawab Tsuna singkat jelas dan padat.

Namun bukannya ekspresi merendahkan karena tingal di sebuah warung makan seperti pikiran Tsuna, malah sebuah eskpresi kagum tingkat tinggi sekaan gadis itu usai mendapat asupan Fujo—bila Kyoko sendiri seorang _Fujoshi_. "Wah kau tinggal dengan Bianchi-san? Dia ibumu?"

"E-eh …, dia bibiku—"

" _Sugoii_! Kau benar-benar hebat Sawada-San!" pekik Kyoko yang sontak mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar. Tsuna benar-benar sudah mulai risih akan kelakukan Kyoko. Ia mulai berharap-harap badai turun tiba-tiba malam ini.

"Kau tahu, Aku dan kakakku sudah menjadi langganan tetap kedainya lo. Tiap minggu kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesana"

Tsuna hanya ber oh ria sambil menjilat es krim putihnya. Mungkin dengan membiarkan Kyoko terus mengoceh akan membuat wanita itu lelah dan dengan begitu ia bisa segera beranjak dari tempat berisik ini.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat dirimu ketika aku makan disana. Apakah Kau baru pindah ke Namimori?"

"Ehm …, begitulah". Kyoko mengangguk paham, lagipula mana mungkin Tsuna mengucapkan jika ia baru pertama kali tinggal dengan Bianchi setelah membunuh Bibinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila fakta itu sampai bocor.

Kyoko pun Nampak gelisah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tsuna melirik gelagat yang dilakukan cewek di sampingnya itu. Pemuda Brunet itupun berasumsi bahwa Kyoko sedang menunggu sesuatu kedatangan seseorang.

"Sedang menunggu sesuatu?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Begitulah, harusnya aku ada janji dengan—ah itu dia! Haru sebalah sini!"

Kedua mata Tsuna pun mengikuti arah tangan Kyoko melambai-lambai. Terlihat seorang wanita yang Nampak seumuran dengan Kyoko tengah berlari dengan rambut ikat kudannya yang bergerak ke sana kemari. Awalnya Tsuna tak terlalu peduli, namun begitu gadis yang dipanggil Haru itu mendekat sontak ia langsung tersedak dengan es krim yang sedang ia makan. Perempuan itu mengenai kostum _maid_ yang kelewat seksi untuk ukuran _maid_ , bahkan Tsuna sempat berpikiran bahwa gadis bernama Haru ini adalah wanita nakal yang suka menggoda laki-laki hidung belang

"Haru! Sudah kukatakan bukan untuk mengganti pakaianmu itu!" Teriak Kyoko yang tak suka memandang teman gadisnya itu. Ia pun segera melepas jaketnya dan memberikan kepada sang gadis yang tengah mengisi stok udara di paru-parunya.

"Habisnya Haru-chan tak ada waktu untuk ganti, Kyoko sendiri yang bilang untuk menemuimu sebelum jam delapan" ucap Haru yang tak ingin disalahkan. Sambil memakai jaket pemberian kyoko dan sesekali mengomel dengan sahabatnya manik matanya menangkap Tsuna yang sedang berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan kedua gadis super berisik itu.

"Oya?. Aku tak tahu kalau kau mengajak seseorang Kyoko" kata Haru begitu melihat sosok Tsuna.

"Ah itu—" tanpa memperdulikan Kyoko yang tengah menjelaskan, Haru langsung saja menjabat tangan Tsuna. Tentu saja Tsuna langsung kaget begitu tangan haru bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Sadar atas perbuatannya yang tak sopan Haru pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"Ah maaf Haru-chan kelewat semanagat tadi" Ucap maaf haru. "Oya perkenalkan namaku Haru Miura aku berasal dari SMA Midori dari kota seberang."

Tsuna tak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang gadis tersebut. Dengan cara bicara yang sangat cepat dan sifat yang tak bisa ditebak, belum lagi embel-embel _~chan_ ketika menyebut namanya sendiri. Satu karakter yang berhasil Tsuna cap pada Haru adalah Otaku yang kelewat parah daripada Kyoko.

 **.**

 **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ~~**

 **.**

Hotel Tokuzawa merupakan salah satu Hotel ternama di Prefektur Tokyo. Dengan Fasilitas yang tak kalah dengan Hotel kelas wahid lainnya semisal lobi hotel yang luas dengan kolam air mancur di tengahnya, belum lagi gaya arsitek bak isatana mewarnai setiap sudut. Belum lagi fasilatias lain semisal Restoran, Kamar menginap ataupun tempat rekreasi pribadi yang mungkin cukup memakan ruang bila diperjelaskan satu persatu. Namun semua kemewahan itu tak terlepas dari jerih payah sang pendiri sekaligus Pengelola Hotel, Azahi Tokuzawa.

Bila kau hanya sebatas orang awam kau hanya akan tahu bahwa beliau hanya seorang kakek tua yang selalu menunjukan senyum damai di awak media. Namun jika kau orang yang hidup dalam remang-remang kegelapan, Azahi Tokuzawa bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia terkenal sebagai pembisnis licik yang telah mengusai pasar gelap selama bertahun-tahun. Ada banyak usaha yang ia rintis dalam dunia pasar gelap, mulai dari barang-barang illegal yang seharusnya tak boleh masuk di Negeri Sakura, sampai Obat-obatan semacam Narkoba serta perdangan manusia khusunya wanita dibawah umur.

Dan kini seorang kakek tua tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya membelakangi pemandangan kota Tokyo di balik jendela besar yang menjadi background ruangan super luas itu. Dengan ditemani dua bodyguard berbadan besar di samping kiri kanannya, sang kakek—Azahi Tokuzawa tengah membaca sebuah laporan dibawa sinar yang dipancarkan oleh germelapnya Tokyo.

"Apa tak apa membaca di ruangan gelap seperti ini?" Tanya seseorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapan kakek tersebut. "Bukannya lebih baik menyalakan lampu agar anda dapat membaca laporan itu lebih jelas?.

Mata kecil dibalik kacamata itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Ia pun berdeham lembut seraya meminum wiski untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di kerongkongannya. "Sinar Bulan sudah cukup untuk membuatku bisa membaca laporan yang kau berikan. Lagipula aku tak ingin mengambil resiko bila ada _Sniper_ ataupun mata-mata yang mencuri dengar percakapan kita."

Pemuda itupun tersenyum mendengar ucapan orang yang jauh lebih tua dihadapannya. Ia pun juga ikut meminum wiski yang khusus disedikan untuknya. "Apakah Mr Azahi tak mempercayaiku? Asal anda tahu, saya selalu mengutamakan klien, khsusnya klien dengan pengaruh hebat seperti anda. Jadi aku dapat memastikan tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan ini. lagipula anda sendiri bukan yang menentukan tempat pertemuannya?"

Pria tua itu sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan pemuda tersebut. Ia sibuk membolak-balik kertas rangkap empat itu dengan serius. Setelah membaca keseluruhan laporan yang ia terima. Azahi memberikan sebuah tanda kepada salah satu bodyguardnya untuk membawakan sesuatu yang nampak telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi? " ucap pemuda yang terlihat samar sedang memainkan rambut ikalnya. "Apa kau suka dengan pekerjaan yang kuselesaikan."

Azahi memandang sejenak sang pemuda, kedua matannya memandang pemuda yang kini beralih memainkan sebuah rubik. Salahkan kondisi ruangan yang minim akan peneranngan, hingga kakek itu tak tahu persis eksprsi seperti apa yang tengah dipancarkan tamunnya tersebut.

"Nampaknya ucapan orang-orang tentangmu bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Bahkan kau telah menjalankan tugas yang kuberikan lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan".

Pemuda itupun tertawa mendengar pujian yang diberikan oleh Azahi. Ia pun mengambil segelas wisiki dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang tengah merefleksikan suasana Tokyo dimalam hari. Dengan cahaya yang memproyeksikan tampilan elegan dirinya, pemuda itupun membalikan gelas digengamanya, hingga cairan mereh pekat itu tumpah membasahi karpet serta kaca tebal yang melindungi ruangan tersebut.

"Selama pekerjaan itu dapat memenuhi asupan gejolak darah yang mengalir di urat nadiku ini. Apapun akan kulakan hingga klienku dan aku sendiri merasa puas. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan _simbiosis mutuialisme_?" Ucap pemuda itu yang kini memandang sang kakek dengan kedua netra hijau miliknya.

Azahipun tertawa setalah sekian lamannya memasang ekspresi kerasnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana sang pemuda berdri menatapnya. "Kau memiliki sorot mata yang sama denganku, melakukan apapun agar dapat memuaskan ambisi yang dimiliki. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang dapat menganggam dunia."

"Wah suatu kehormatan dapat dipuji oleh Orang seperti anda Mr. Azahi. Dan kupikir ide untuk mengenggam dunia tak buruk juga."

Keduanyapun tertawa seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Saking semangat membayangkan ambisi masing-masing terpenuhi, tanpa sadar seorang Bodyguard yang telah diperintahkan Azahi untuk membawakan sesuatu telah kembali dengan sebuah koper terbuat deri besi berwarna silver.

"Ah ini dia bayaran yang kujanjikan. Lima juta Yen begitu kau selesai mengerjakan tugas yang kuperintahkan."

Bodyguard itupun melangkah maju dan menyerahkan koper silver itu kepada sang pemuda. Begitu dibuka, bukannya sejumlah uang lima juta dalam bentuk pecahan sepuluh ribu yen, melainkan puluhan kantong plastik yang berisi bubuk berwarna putih.

" —"

"Anda tahu, saat ini bisnis jual obat-obatan sangat menguntungkan. Apalagi di kota-kota besar seperti Tokyo, Yokohama, serta Osaka, dimana jumlah penderita depresi yang memilih lari dari masalah mereka menumpuk bagai lumbung beras. Bahkan jika kau pintar berbisnis, sepuluh jutapun bisa kauraup dengan mudahnya"

Pemuda itupun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Azahi. Berharap mendapatkan imbalan berupa uang, ia malah mendapatkan sejumlah barang yang amat sangat ia benci. Manik hijau itupun memandang bagaimana kakek tua itu menggenggam benda laknat itu dengan amat tergila-gila. Seolah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk emas di depan mata sipitnya itu.

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan ucapan anda Mr. Azahi, tapi tahukah anda bahwa saya membenci hal-hal yang berbau Narkoba?"

"Eh?—"

Namun belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, sebuah sinar hijau berbentuk bagai pedang leser di film _star wars_ muncul dari balik lengan blazer yang dikenakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Tak hanya itu saja percikan-percikan listrik statis juga ikut muncul di sekeliling sinar hijau—mengarah tepat dimana ujung benda itu menusuk, yaitu dada seorang kakek tua yang telah mengerluarkan darah kental berwarna merah kehitaman.

Jeritan pilu menggema di ruangan luas tersebut. Azahi terjatuh lemas ke lantai bagaikan seorang Petarung yang kalah dalam ajang _Gladiator_. Mata sipitnya memandang pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan angkuhnya –memandang dirinya dengan tatapan seakan dia adalah tikus yang segera menemui ajalnya.

"K-kau! Dasar bajingan!"erangan keluar dari mulut Azahi dikuti oleh darah tipis disetiap kata-kata yang terucap.

" _Bajingan_?" Tanya sang pemuda. "Bukankah terbalik ? harusnya kau yang kusebut dengan kata-kata murahan seperti itu"

Seakan tak mau kalah dalam permainan ini, Azahi pun menoleh meminta bantuan kepada dua bodyguardnya. Namun bukannya menolong sang majikan, dua pria bertubuh besar itu malah menembakinya bertubih-tubih hingga lubang-lubang akibat tertembus peluru terpatri indah di tubuhnya .

"Oya?, aku belum bilang ya? Kalau semua anak buahmu tak akan menolongmu lagi? Karena meraka semua telah memiliki tuan yang baru?" ucap sang pemuda bersimpuh agar kakek sekarat itu bisa mendagar ucapannya di detik-detik sekaratul mautnya. "Yaitu aku— _Lambo-sama_."

Sebuah pisau kecil dengan ukiran huruf L digagangnya menancap dengan sadisnya di kepala sang kakek. Lambo beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu diiukti oleh dua bodyguarnya yang baru.

"Apa semua telah sesuai dengan rencana?" Tanya Lambo

"Hai Lambo-sama" jawab sang bodyguard pada majikannya itu. "Semua aset kekayaan baik itu saham, tabungan, dan sertifikat sertifkat penting telah menjadi milik anda sepenuhnya. Kami juga telah menghilangkan bukti-bukti agar pihak kepolisian tidak mencurigai anda.

Lambo pun hanya tertawa puas mendengar ucapan bodyguard barunnya itu. "Kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku justru akan senang bila Polisi mencium apa yang kulakukan. Yah – lagipula anjing-anjing Negara itu tak akan berani berkutik dihadapan Lambo-sama ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga besar Tokuzawa? Apa kita perlu bereskan mereka juga?" Tanya Bodyguard yang satunnya.

Sebelum lift yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya terbuka. Lambo pun menoleh dan memandang kedua bodyguarnya tersebut. Sebuah senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati wanita sekaligus kematian bagi yang melihatnya, ia tujukan pada dua bodyguarnya. "Tidak usah, biarkan mereka merasakan kepedihan yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Karena suara lolongan serta jeritan pilu mereka adalah suara nada yang merdu di kedua telingaku ini.

Lambo pun masuk begitu pintu lift terbuka, meninggalkan dua bodyguard yang menunduk patuh ke arahnya. Selama dalam lift ia pun membuka ponselnya, sesekali ia tersenyum memandang layar lima inchi tersebut.

"Nampaknya kali ini kau cukup berhasil"

"Yah begitulah, lagipula aku sudah cukup lama mengincar kepala kakek tua bajingan itu" ucap Lambo. "Walau sebenarnya itu bukan tujuanku yang paling utama sih. Setidaknya setelah kau menceritakan tentang permainan menjadi Tuhan yang Baru."

"Oh~~ jadi kau sudah berminat kah? Kupikir kau hanya akan menggunakan 'Kehendak Tuhan' Untuk memenuhi hasrat nafsumu itu."

Lambo tertawa horor mendengar ucapan tersebut. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya merah muncul, di sekeliling leher sang pemuda. Tak hanya itu saja sebuah cincin hitam serta symbol merah juga muncul di pungung tangan pucatnya itu. "Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia biasa. Lambo-sama kini adalah Dewa yang akan mengubah dunia ini. lagiupla untuk apa kekuatan sebesar ini bila tak digunakan untuk sesuatu yang besar pula?"

"Huh terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa ada kandidat lain di Negara ini. aku dapat merasakan energy _Arcobaleno_ lain terpancar , walau hanya samar-samar."

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Dengan langkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Lambo pun berjalan menuju meja Resepsionis hotel untuk melakukan _cheek out_. "Aku sama sekali tak peduli. Makin banyak yang muncul maka akan jadi semakin menarik. Bukankah begitu— _Arcobaleno Verde_?".

 **.**

 **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ~~**

 **.**

"Ha ha ha nampaknya Kami-sama memang menakdirkan kita selalu bersama ya?"

Tsuna memutar bola matannya bosan, udara dingin menusuk menembus seragam yang ia kenakan. Walaupun sudah memakai blazer tetap sajar ia masih merasa kedinginan. Namun ia terpakasa membuang rasa dinginnya jauh-jauh dan berusaha untuk melindungi telinganya yang akan mulai terasa tuli akibat terlalu lama mendengar ocehan pria yang kini memboncengnya dengan sepeda motor.

Setelah terlepas dari jeratan dua perempuan berisik—Kyoko dan temannya yang Tsuna lupa namannya. Kini ia malah terjabak dengan teman barunnya—lalat berisik yang akan menggagu privasinya hingga tiga tahun kedepan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto Takeshi.

Padahal ia sudah dengan susah payah untuk menolak ajakan pemuda reven tersebut untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun dengan dalih sebagai bukti ikatan pertemanan mereka yang pemuda reven itu ucapkan serta cengiran yang entah membuat pemuda brunet itu sedikit tersipu, dengan berat hati pun ia menerima ajakannya. Yah – hitung-hitung ia tak perlu mengeluarkas ongkos naik bis

"Yah, tapi aku terkejut juga. Siapa sangka kalau Tsuna rupannya seorang _Gamers_ ya" ucap Yamamoto.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" jawab Tsuna yang sudah merasa jengkel menghadapi dua pertanyaan yang sama tentang hobinya tersebut.

"Tidak kok" ucap Yamamoto yang fokus pada jalan di depannya. "Aku malah senang setidaknya Tsuna tidak seperti yang digosipkan orang-orang.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar dari sampah-sampah itu?"

Berikutnya tak ada lagi yang dibicarakan diantara mereka berdua. Dimana Yamamoto fokus pada jalanan dan Tsuna yang nampaknya mulai terserang penyangkit kantuk akibat semilir angin yang mengoda iman mata untuk terpejam. Terlintas sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Tsuna, begitu Yamamoto melihat pemuda tersebut mulai tertidur dari kaca spion.

Dengan amat sengaja, Yamamoto sengaja mengerem paksa motornya. Refleks Tsuna terlonjat kaget serta tertarik ke depan hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Yamamoto.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan ! tiba-tiba saja menghentikan motor secara mendadak?" ucap Tsuna sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada pria di depannya itu. Namun bukanya meminta maaf, Yamamoto malah nyngir – nyengir tak jelas.

"Yah tak ada salahnya bukan bercanda di malam hari?" Ucap Yamamoto. "Daripada itu, apa kau sesenang itu kujaili. Sampai-sampai pakai acara peluk segala"

Tsuna yang sadar akan perbuatannya, lantas menarik kedua tangannya. Kini ia bagai seperti Wanita Tsundere. _Tunggu dulu kenapa aku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak!—_ Pikir Tsuna.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan teman barunnya yang cukup imut baginya. Ia pun kembali menyalakan mesin motor, mengantarkan Tsuna sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Selama sisa perjalanan keduannya hanya terdiam, bahkan rasa kantuk Tsuna telah memudar dibawa angin malam. Pemuda itu sengaja menahan rasa kantuknya agar tak terjadi kejadian yang memalukan untuk kedua kalinnya.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Tsuna pun lantas turun dari motor milik Yamamoto. Terlihat tak ada lagi lampu yang memancar dari bangunan yang kini telah menjadi rumahnya sekarang. Untung saja ia sempat memberikan kabar bahwa dirinya akan pulang larut malam.

"Jaa~~ kalau begitu sampai ketemu di sekolah besok!" Namun belum sempat akan menancap gas. Tiba-tiba saja sosok malaikat kecil yang tak lain adalah Reborn muncul begitu saja di atas motor miliknya.

Awalnya Tsuna terkejut atas kemunculan Reborn, namun ia pun tersadar bahwa Reborn tak akan mungkin bisa dilihat oleh Yamamoto. Namun dugaannya ternyata meleset dari perkiraan.

"Oh? Makhluk apa ini? Kawaii~~"

"Eehh" jerit Tsuna begitu Yamamoto mengambil Reborn. Seolah-olah malaikat kecil bergaya ala mafia itu hanyalah sebuah boneka.

"Y-ya-yamamoto kau bisa melihat Reborn?"Tanya Tsuna

"Reborn? "Beo Yamamoto. "Maksudmu boneka ini bernama Reborn?"

"A-ah itu …"

"Yo! Yamamoto Takeshi, akhirnya aku ada kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu!" ucap Salam Reborn kepada Yamamoto. Bukannya terkejut Yamamoto malah berbinar-binar senang sekaan ia baru pertama kali melihat boneka bisa berbicara—Tentu saja Yamamoto masih mengganggap Reborn sendiri sebuah boneka.

"Sugoii! Tsuna kau mempunyai mainan yang hebat rupannya"

"i-itu sebenarnya" gelegap Tsuna tak tahu harus menjelaskan soal Reborn mulai dari mana. Reborn pun melpaskan diri dari genggaman yamamoto dan berdiri di atas kepala Tsuna.

"Tsuna kenapa kau malah kelayapan tak jelas sampai malam-malam begini? Padahal Bianchi sudah membuatkan hamburger yang lezat. Dan kau terpaksa membuatku menunggu semalaman, untung saja ada jatah makanamu yang bisa menahan lapar perutku."

"Hamburger kah—Oi kau memamakan semua jatah hamburger ku!" Tsuna pun kembali menjerit memperlihatkan sisi dame nya yang hanya diketahui oleh Reborn seorang. Yamamoto yang melihat kejadian itupun langsung tertawa. "Wah aku tak menyangka kalau Tsuna yang tekenal dingin bisa memiliki sisi lain seperti ini. Yosh aku semakin ingin mengenal lebih dirmu!"

Tsuna hanya bisa menjambak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi. Hancur sudah semua kehidupan SMAnya. Sekarang ia tak bisa lagi meremehkan lalat-lalat kecil yang kini mulai menggerogoti kehidupannya yang damai.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" perintah Rebron seraya menyuruh pemuda reven itu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam Rumah. Meninggalkan Tsuna maupun Yamamoto sendiri terbengong keheranan.

 **.**

 **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ~~**

 **.**

"Wow kupikir kamarmu seperti di anime-anime yang kutonto. Dimana penuh dengan komputer, kotor dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Game".

Tsuna hanya diam mendengar komentar pemuda reven itu menginjakan kaki untuk pertama kalinnya di kamar sahabat barunnya itu. Seperti yang dipaparkan oleh Yamamoto, kamar Tsuna tak seperti kamar-kamar yang dimiliki oleh Otaku Gamer kebanyakan, bahkan malah sangat tidak menunjukan kamar seorang Otaku. Dengan letak kamar yang terdapat di Loteng, membuat kamar tersebut tidak terlalu luas. Namun entah berkat otak jenius Tsuna atau keterampilan yang dimilki oleh sang Brunet itu, ruangan kecil itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah surga kecil yang indah. Bahkan Yamamoto harus mengakui bahwa kamarnya kalah hebat dibanding ruangan dihadapnnya.

Dua jendela ukuran sedang tertanam di langit-langit tepat di atas kasur, sehingga membuat sang pemilik kamar bisa melihat bintang-bintang sesuka hati. Tak jauh dari tempat tidur terdapat rak tiga tingkat yang tertempel pada dinding dengan biru langit yang menjadi warna dominan. Buku-buku baik itu komik, LN ataupun buku-buku lain tertata amat rapi sehingga memudahkan pembaca untuk mencari buku yang ingin dibaca, bahkan rak itu masih muat dengan koleksi-koleksi game milik Tsuna. Di bawah rak terdapat meja satu set serta Komputer berlogo Apple. Sebuah Tv led ukuran 24 inch juga tersedia di kamar itu, dengan tertempel di dinding membuat kamar itu masih banyak memeiliki _space_ kosong yang bisa digunakan untuk menaruh barang-barang lain.

"Jadi—Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya Tsuna yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur, sedangkan Yamamoto memilih untuk duduk di atas karpet berwarana senada dengan cat dindingnya. Reborn diam sejenak—melayang diudara. Topi Foderanya menutupi sebagian mukannya hingga tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu Yamamoto. Apa kau percaya adanya Tuhan?"

Yamamoto menunjuk dirinya sendiri,ia pun terdiam sejenak sebelum menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Aku bukan penganut Shinto yang taat. Jadi aku tak terlalu yakin menjawab itu. Tapi aku percaya bahwa dunia ini telah diatur oleh seseorang sehingga terdapat sebuah keseimbangan dalam namanya roda kehidupan.".

Reborn mengangguk mengerti. Tsunapun yang hanya diam mendengarkan, mulai ribut tak jelas dan kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Oi Reborn, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya sesutau yang tak jelas seperti itu"

Rebornpun tersenyum mengejek. "Coba lihat sekarang. Seorang Tsunayoshi yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya telah berubah menjadi super Dame dame dame dame Tsuna yang amat dame. Bagaimana menurutmu Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Reborn. Sedangkan Tsuna mulai berperliaku seperti orang gila—siap diangkut ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Ah cukup memanggilku Dame!"

"Maa-maa jangan terlalu dipikirkan Tsuna. Apapun yang ada padamu, aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai Sahabat terbaik". Ucap Yamamoto menghibur Tsuna. Walau sang brunet Nampak tak terhibur sama sekali— _Justru karena itulah aku khawatir dengan masa depanku nanti_ jerit Tsuna dalam hatinnya.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan" ucap Reborn membuat dua manusia de sekelilingnya memandangnya dengan intens. "Seperti yang kujelaskan pada Tsuna bahwa—"

"Tunggu dulu! " Ucap tsuna memotong penjelasan Reborn, yang tentu saja mendaptakan tatapan ' _Aku akan membunuhmu'_ —walau Tsuna mengkesampingkannya. "Kau ingin menjelaskan semuannya pada Yamamoto. Soal dunia khayalanmu itu!"

"Sekali lagi kau menyela. Akan kurubah kau menjadi babi gemuk Dame Tsuna! Dan perlu sampai kapan agar kau percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengamu itu!"

Tsuna langsung diam. Entah kenapa ia selalu tak bisa membantah ucapan malaikat kecil itu. Yamamoto hanya diam tanpa berniat menyela ataupun membela Tsuna. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa aka nada sesautu yang besar. Sesuatu yang telah menantinya.

"Namaku Reborn. Aku salah satu dari ketujuh Malaikat Arcobaleno. Malaikat yang menduduki kasta tertinggi di puncak kehiudapan Surga. Tujuan kami para Arcobaleno muncul di bumi adalah untuk mencari kandidat Tuhan diantara para manusia. Dan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah salah satu dari ketujuh kandidat yang dipilih."

"Eeh? Jadi selain aku masih ada kandidat lain?"

"Tentu saja, bukannya sudah kubilang, kami berjumlah tujuh orang. Yang artinya ada enam orang lain sepertimu yang telah dipilih menjadi kandidat Tuhan." Jawab Reborn yang jengah meliat kebodohan kandidat yang dipilhnya itu. Rebornpun melirik memandang Yamamoto sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Masing-masing Kandidat memilki kekuatan yang disebut _'Kehendak Tuhan'_. Yang dimana kekuatan itu akan membuat manusia yang terpilih untuk dapat memiliki kekuatan yang hampir menyamai Tuhan yang asli. Walau hanya dua puluh persen untuk masa pertama."

Rebornpun menjetikan jarinya. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya berwarna merah muncul di leher Tsuna. Reborn pun terbang menuju tsuna sambil menunjuka lingkaran tipis berwarna merah tersebut. "Lingkaran ini disebut _Ren_. Ini bukti bahwa seseorang telah dipilih menjadi seorang kandidat." Reborn pun kini memandang Yamamoto . "Apa kau mepercayai semua ucapan ku Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto pun terdiam sejenak. "Memang sulit untuk dapat menerimanya dengan akal sehat. Kandidat Tuhan, malaikat—itu semua terdengar seperti dongeng anak kecil. Tapi aku merasa kau tak berbohong, jadi aku memilih percaya pada ucapanmu".

Reborn tersenyum. Berikutnya ia pun kembali terbang menuju posisi semula. "Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi kekuatan dalam 'Kenhendak Tuhan' itu disebut ' _Kheops_ '. Tapi itu akan kujelaskan lain waktu saja. Saatnya untuk masuk ke inti permasalahan. Yamamoto Takeshi, apa kau ingin menjadi _Guardian_ pelindung dari Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Semua mata pun memandang pemudan berambut reven. Bahkan Tsuna yang awalnya tak setuju dengan ikut campurnya Yamamoto dalam masalah ini, kini mencoba mencari tahu jawaban serta reaksi apa yang akan di tunjukan oleh Yamamoto. Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa ia mudah sekali tunduk dan menjadi konyol bila dihadapan Reborn. Ia bisa saja menjadi Tsuna yang dulu, tsuna yang dingin tak peduli pada apapun disekitarnya. Namun bukanlah itulah yang terpenting sekarang, malainkan sebuah rasa _khawatir?—_ yang perlahan muncul dalam relung hatinnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan yang terkesan lembek itu bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Padahal selama ini ia sudah hidup seakan dalam neraka di penjara keluarga paman bibinnya, mungkin hanya berberapa perasaan yang menurutnya _kemanusiaan_ bila bersama dengan keluarga Bianchi. Namun kini berbeda, entah karena keberadaan Yamamoto atau sesuatu yang lain, sehingga membuat dirinya serasa terlahir kembali seperti dulu. Seorang Sawada Tsunyaoshi yang riang, sedikit dame—mungkin, dan selalu membuat orang-orang terpikat pada dirinya.

"Apakah menjadi _Guardian_ …, akan selalu membuatku bersama Tsuna selamanya?" Tanya Yamamoto memecah keheningan cukup lama.

Reborn tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan pemuda reven itu. "Tentu saja. _Guardian_ dibutuhkan untuk menompang sang kandidat, bukan hanya sekedar sebagai pelindung, namun Guardian itu sendiri memiliki makna _pecahan jiwa Tuannya_. Bahkan bila Tsuna menjadi Tuhan yang sebenarnya, keberadaan Guardian malah sangat dibutuhkan melebihi malaikat-malaikat itu sendiri.

Yamamoto pun menyengir seperti biasanya, namun kini bukan sekedar cengiran palsu yang biasa ia tunjukan. Melainkan sebuah cengiran tulus dalam lubuk hatinnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju sang Brunet yang masih terbungkam. Yamamoto pun bersimpuh, selayaknya seorang pendekar tengah menghadap seorang Kaisar. Dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat tak menunjukan kegentaran hati, Yamamoto pun meraih dan mencium tangan Tsuna.

"Aku Yamamoto Takeshi, bersumpah akan menjadi _Guardian_ setia mengikuti serta melakukan apapun demi melindungi dan membawa Masterku—Tsuna menjadi sosok Tuhan yang akan memimpin Dunia ini."

Sebuah sumpah setiapun terucap malam itu. Sebuah sumpah yang telah merubah takdir dua pemuda ini di hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung …**

 _ **** mungkin selama liburan kuliah jadwal update akan lebih cepat, mengingat Author yang tengah menanti nilai Ip ini sedang dilanda kebosaan yang amat sangat.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Act 0** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan pagi berlangsung damai di kediaman Bianchi. Tsuna dengan tenang menghabiskan menu sarapannya berupa sepiring omlet dengan susu putih sebagai pendamping. Sedang bocah 12 tahun di seberangnnya—Fuuta memilih sarapan dengan semangkuk sereal berukuran jumbo.

"— _Saat ini pihak Kepolisaan masih menyeledi_ _ki_ _kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa seorang pembisnis ternama Azahi Tokogawa, yang ditemukan tewas di hotel yang ia kelola sendiri. Dari hasil pantuan reporter kami, hanya sedikit barang bukti yang ditemukan di TKP, sehingga menyulitkan pihak forensik_ _dalam mendapatkan data-data—"_

"Ah—tiap hari selalu saja ada kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi" Ucap Tsuna memandang bosan tv yang kini menyiarkan sebuah berita kasus pembunuhan . "Kalua begini malah terasa hidup dalam manga karangan _Aoya_ _ma_ _G_ _osho_ saja."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Tsuna-nii tidak menjadi detektif saja. Bukaanya _Shinichi_ mejadi detektif ketika duduk di bangku SMA" Tanya Fuuta menanggapi komentar bosan Tsuna ketika menyimak berita tentang kasus pembunuhan Azahi Tokuzawa.

Tsuna lantas mengacak rambut Fuuta dengan gemasnya. Sebuah sikap yang tak ia lakukaan bila dihadapan orang banyak. "Sayangnya Tsuna-nii tak mau menjadi seorang yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak SD dan memilki masalah cinta yang begitu rumit."

Seoalah mengerti maksud Tsuna, Fuuta pun lantas melanjutkan acara sarapan paginnya. Dengan lahapnya ia menghabiskan menu sereal di mangkuk bergambar _Keroro Gunso_ favoritnya. Tsuna hanya tersenyum memandang bagaimana Fuuta dengan lucunya menghabiskan menu sarapannya. Terkadang ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa ketika di masih seumuran Fuuta. Makan dengan lahapnya, berangkat sekolah dengan tenangnya dan yang terpenting ada sebuah senyuman sang Ibu di sisinya.

"Ada apa Tsun-nii?" Tanya Fuuta yang merasa orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandung itu memandang terus menerus.

" _iee, nanimo arimasenne"_

Kedua netra karamel itupun menangkap sosok Bianchi yang nampaknya sudah selasai berias. Seperti biasa bibinya itu selalu menjaga penampilannya walau sudah menjadi janda beranak satu. Entah apa yang dibenak sang bibi, namun Tsuna tak begitu mengambil pusing selama wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ohayou Bianchi-obaasan"

"Ah Ohayou Tsuu-kun—aku tahu, baik-baik aku akan segera kesana" ucap Bianchi yang Nampak sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Bianchi pun meminum Kopi yang sudah Tsuna siapkan sebelumnya. Wanita itupun mengambil kunci sepeda motornya dan beranjak menuju anaknya memberia salam cium kasih saying ibu dan anak. "Fuuta, mama pergi dulu. Maaf kali ini tak bisa mengantarmu karena tiba-tiba saja ada pertemuan para pemilk kedai pertokoan Namimori"

Fuuta menggelang menjawab permintaan maaf ibunya. "Aku sudah kelas enam dan sebentar lagi juga akan masuk SMP, jadi sudah sewajarnya untuk pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Lagipula ada Tsuna-nii yang mengantarkanku"

Bianchi kembali mencium kening anak semata mayangnnya—hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada Tsuna. "Aku titip Fuuta ya Tsuu-kun"

"Serahkan saja padaku." Bianchi tersenyum dan bergegas berangkat menghadiri pertemuan penting itu meninggalkan Tsuna dan Fuuta dalam keheningan di ruang makan sederhana tersebut. Dirasa sudah cukup, Tsuna lantas membersihkan peralatan dapurnya dan menaruhnya di tempat pencucian piring, begitu juga dengan Fuuta walau ia perlu dibantu—mengingat tinggi sang bocah belum terlalu cukup untuk mencapai wastafel.

Dirasa sudah beres mereka berdua pun mengenakan sepatu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka yang indah, tak lupa juga Tsuna menaruh kunci di kotak surat agar Bianchi ketika pulang nanti dapat masuk. Keduanya dengan riang –dengan Fuuta yang sibuk mengoceh, berjalan menuju halte dimana bus akan membawa mereka ke sekolahnya masing-masing.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Tsuna-nii _bye bye_!" ucap fuuta dengan riangnya memberikan salam perpisahan sebelum bocah kelas enam itu masuk ke sekolahnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari SMA Namimori. Tsuna hanya membalas senyum dan segera beranjak menuju Sekolah sendiri. Senyum cerah selama perjalanan bersama Fuuta tergantikan dengan ekspresi seseorang yang menganggap dunianya hanyalah sebuah kehidupan tak bermakna. Dengan mengambil _earphone_ favoritnya serta Ipod merah meteliknya, ia pun menyetel deretan koleksi lagu miliknya. Belum saja lagu pertama selesai, sebuah suara yang bahkan sampai terdengar walau pemuda brunet itu memakai _earphone_ tertangkap oleh kedua indra pendengarannya. Ia pun memalingkan wajah dengan bosannya karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara sekeras Toa itu.

"Yamamoto…". Ucap Tsuna dengan suara dingin memandang pria bisik yang sedang berlari menghamprinya

" _Ohoyo_ _u_! Nampaknya kau bisa bangun pagi ya? Padahal aku saja hampir saja kesinagan". Seru Yamamoto yang hanya dibalas Tsuna dengan satu kata 'oh'—dan begitulah seterusnya, Tsuna hanya menjadi pendegar setia ketika pemuda tiap detiknya mengoceh tanpa jeda, walau menurut Tsuna lebih mirip sebuah curhatan hati.

"Kira-kira apakah hari ini kita bertemu kandidat yang lain ya?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan entengnya menyebutkan pertanyaan yang justru membuat langkah Tsuna terhenti. Pemuda brunet itupun seakan merasakan waktu berhenti ketika Yamamoto mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sebuah memori tentang dimana Reborn menjelakan pada mereka sesuatu terulang bagai menonton rekaman video dokumenter.

"Kau sebegitu inginnya bertarung? Aku malah ingin menghindari semua itu" jawab Tsuna kembali berjalan mengejar Yamamoto yang nampaknya pemuda reven itu tak sadar jika teman seperjalannya sempat tertinggal di belakang.

"Yah aku pun juga tak ingin bertarung, namun entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa kita akan menghadapi Sesutu yang seru." Ucap Yamamoto dengan _easy going_ khasnya

"huh, entah kenapa kata-katamu seperti seorang karakter yang akan melakukan pertualangan seru"Jawab Tsuna meremehkan. Bukannya tersinggung Yamamoto malah menunjukan cengiran bodohnya.

Keduannya pun berjalan tenang menyelusuri jalang yang membawa mereka ke sekolah. Sesekali ada berberapa gadis yang menyapa ke arah mereka, walau sebenarnya itu ditunjukan pada Yamamoto seorang. Tsuna Nampak tak terusik dengan keadaan itu, lagipula ia sama sekali tak mengejar posisi cowok populer jadi tak terlalu memusingkan akan hal tersebut.

Saat mencapai gerbang sekolah keduannya pun dihadang oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pandangan setajam elang. Seorang pemuda yang ditakuti se-SMA serta kota Namimori. Hibari Kyouya.

"Waa, aku tak menyangka hari ini Hibari bakalan ada, biasanya orang itu akan muncul begitu lima menit menjelang bel masuk" Ucap Yamamoto tekejut memandang Senpainya berdiri mengawasi murid-murid yang melewati gerbang Namimori—ralat gerbang Neraka bila sosok Hibari ada di situ.

Tsuna tak memperdulikan, walau aura intimidasi sang Ketua Osis amat terasa walau jarak mereka masih lumayan jauh. Tsuna pun berjalan dengan tenangnya diikuti Yamamoto yang sudah tak terlalu terkejut dengan sosok Hibari, sifat _Easy going_ nya itulah yang mungkin menyebabkan pemuda reven itu bisa bersikap biasa bila berpasan dengan Sang Osis.

"Sawada Tsunyoshi" sebuah ucapan dingin menusuk hati terucap di bibir Sang Osis begitu pemuda brunet itu tertaangkap mata tajamnya. Tsuna pun menoleh dan memandang sang Osis, bisa saja ia tak memperdulikan dan terus berjalan, namun instingnya berkata bila ia tak menanggapi keinginan Hibari sebuah masalah yang jauh merepotkan akan terjadi nanti.

" _Ohayou_ Hibari senpai! Tak biasanya kau berpatroli sepagi ini" seru Yamamoto sengaja mencairkan suasana muram ketika dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Namun bukannya menghiraukan, Hibari malah mengacuhkan dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang sudah ia cari-cari itu.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke Ruangan ku sepulang sekolah" titah Hibari yang pasti sudah membuat siswa lain tak berani berbuat macam-macam dan membayangkan hal kejam bila mendengar nada perintah seperti itu. Namun tokoh utama kita Nampak tak terpengaruh dan balas memandang sengit pemuda dihadapnnya.

"Seingatku aku tak ada masalah dengan Osis. Jadi aku tak perlu menuruti undanganmu itu, walau aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah repot-repot mengundangku—"

"Sayangnya aku yang ada urusan denganmu" potong hibari seolah dirinya adalah Raja yang berkuasa dan tak sesuatu yang diucapkannya tak menjad kenyataan. "Dan aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu. Datang tepat setelah bel pelajaran usai berbunyi. _Omnivore"._

Hibari melangkah meninggalkan dua siswa _ichinensei_ tersebut. Yamamoto salut melihat ketegaran Tsuna ketika menghadapi Hibari yang terkenal itu, bahkan ia sendiri saja belum tentu bisa setegar itu bila berhadapan dengan sang Osis.

"Wow aku tak menyangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu dihadapan Hibari senpai" pujiYamamoto yang melihat ketegaran sang brunet.

"Huh, itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan". Ucap Tsuna. "Lagiupula aku tak mengerti kenapa orang seperti dia malah memiliki urusan dengan orang seperti ku"

"Yah munngkin saja kau punya sensasi yang dapat membuat orang lain terpikat mungkin?" tebak Yamamoto bermaksud menggoda pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hah? Kau gila? Kau pikir aku cowok _uke_ apa?" ucap Tsuna memandang sengit Yamamoto—meninggalkan pemuda itu yang kini hanya cengir-cengir melihat reaksi Tsuna seperti itu.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Ah Ohayou Sawada-san"

Tsuna memandang seseorang yang memberikan ucapan selamat pagi ketika dirinya menaruh tas di meja. Seperti biasa Kyoko selalu menunjukan senyum seindah mentari pagi pada semua orang tak terkecuali pada Tsuna yang seorang anti sosial sekalipun.

Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda brunet yang hanya menganggukan kepalannya membalas sapaan pagi yang Kyoko berikan. Perempuan bersurai coklat keemasan itupun mengambil kursi dan menariknya ke meja sang Brunet. "Ne ne, Sawada-san apa kau tahu kalau hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru? Aku dengar dari Masashi Sensei ada anak pindahan dari Inggris."

"Asal anak itu tidak macam-macam aku sama sekali tak peduli." Ucap Tsuna cuek dan mengambil buku pelajaran dan membaca buku yang berjudul Sejarah pertengahan Jepang. Seakan tak ada kata untuk menyerah Kyoko pun tengah mencari topik pembicaraan yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian sang Brunet, sempat terpikir akan membahas berberapa judul Game, namun belum sempat melakukan niatannya itu. Sang wali kelas—Masashi Sensei telah lebih dulu masuk sehingga seluruh murid termasuk Kyoko kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan yang berasal dari Inggris"

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi gaduh begitu wali kelas mereka menyebutkan pengumuman tersebut. Tanggapan demi tanggapan saling di lontarkan oleh tiap siswa. _'Sudah kuduga aka nada murid baru', 'Kira-kira dia laki-laki atau perempuan_ _ya?'_ dan kata-kata lain yang membuat Tsuna jenuh dan memilih memandang jendela di sampingnya. _Siapapun aku sama sekali tak peduli_ pikir Tsuna.

"Semuanya harap tenang!" ucap Masashi sensei menenangkan keadaan kelas. "Baiklah! _Chrome-_ san silakan kamu masuk"

Begitu sang guru memanggil nama 'Chrome' detik itu juga pintu kelas bergeser dan munculah gadis bersurai ungu dengan seragam SMA Namimori memasuki ruang kelas. Semua siswa—minus Tsuna, menatap gadis itu ketika berjalan menunju tengah kelas.

" _hajimemashite, Watashi Dokuro Chrome_. _ingurisu kara kimashita. Doozu yorushiku onegaishimasu_." Ucap Chrome memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk hormat terhadap siswa-siswa di depannya. Seketika semua siswa heboh begitu murid baru itu memberikan perkenalan, khusuhnya siswa laki-laki. Berberapa komentar seperti 'Wow ada _cosplayer_ yang manjadi teman kita!' atau 'Sugoii suarannya luar biasa imut! Bahkan mengalahkan _Seiy_ _u_ _u_ favoritku'. Sedangkan kaum wanita hanya tersenyum walau tak menutup kemungkinan ada berberapa diantara mereka yang iri dengan karena murid baru itu telah berhasil menarik perhatian para kaum Adam.

"Semuannya diam!" ucap masashi sensei yang sekali lagi menenangkan murid-muridnya itu. "Nah Chrome silakan duduk di dibelakang Komuriyu Nagare—Nagare-san silakan angkat tangan!"

" _Hai_!" seru Nagare menjawab perintah sensei.

Chrome pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang gadis yang mengangakat tangannya tersebut. Masih dengan tatapan laki-laki yang mengikuti kemana gadis itu berjalan, Chrome pun dengan tenangnya tidak menggubris semua tatapan itu dan terus berjalan, namun ketika ia melewati tempat duduk seorang siswa yang tengah memperhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela, sebuah senyum tipis ketika netra ungunnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. _"Aku menemukannmu Bossu"_

Walau pelan, Tsuna mendengar ketika sang gadis mengucapkan rangkaian kata tersebut. Namun begitu ia menoleh nampaknya sang gadis telah duduk di tempatnya dan mengobrol ringan dengan gadis di depannya.

"Hah apa-apan itu tadi? …"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Kini Tsuna dan Yamamoto telah berada di atap sekolah menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Tsuna tengah menikmati bekal yang telah dibuat Bianchi sedangkan Yamamoto memilih membeli sekotak susu dan berberapa Yakisoba.

"Ne ne Tsuna, menurutmu anak bernama Chrome itu menarik? Kalau aku sih dia cukup imut mengingat tinggi badannya yang pendek, belum lagi wajahnya itu yang menambah penampilannya semakin imut".

"Huh, kau ini pedofil ya? " ejek Tsuna. "Entah kenapa semua orang yang jauh lebih pendek darimu langsung kau nilai dengan predikat imut."

Yamamoto tertawa mendegar ucapan Tsuna. Pemuda reven itupun memandang jari tangan kanannya yang kini terpasang sebuah cincin putih polos. "Kau tahu—aku sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan kondisi yang kita alami sekarang. Bahkan jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa senang karena dengan begitu aku jadi semakin dekat denganmu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?."

"Habisnya Tsuna memasang wajah khawatir ketika aku menerima ajakan Reborn-San untuk menjadi Guardian mu." Ucap yamamoto yang langsung membuat sang Brunet tersedak.

"A-apa yang kau katakan aku sama sekali tak khawatir! Bahkan kalaupun kau celaka—a-aku sama sekali tak peduli" ucap Tsuna dengan sisi Tsundere nya yang hanya membuat Yamamoto meneruti saja apa yang dikatakan sehabatnya tersebut. _Hah dasar Tsundere_ pikir Yamamoto. Namun belum selesai waktu kebersamaan mereka habiskan, pintu yang menjadi akses keluar masuknya tempat ini terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang tak lain adalah Chrome.

"Ah~~~ Chrome! Apa kau mau makan disini bersama kami" ucap Yamamoto begitu santai menyapa siswi baru itu seakan mereka sudah lama saling berkenalan.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas tawaranmu Yamamoto-san" ucap Chrome mendekat ke tempat dimana kedua pemuda itu sedang menikmati makan siang . "Atau aku painggil saja Guardian milik Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh?".

Namun belum selesai dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang di tunjukan oleh Tsuna serta Yamamoto, sebuah pusaran air dengan ukuran cukup besar—menghantam ke arah mereka dengan cukup keras. Yamamoto yang memiliki refleks yang bagus, langsung saja menarik lengan Tsuna dan menghindari serangan air itu.

"Oi Tsuna kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya yamamoto memastikan sahabatnya tak terluka. Tsuna hanya mengagguk kepala menjawab pertanyan pemuda reven itu. Manik matannya menatap tajam Chrome yang tengah mengarahkan sebuah atau semacam tongkat kecil yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? kenapa tiba-tba saja menyerang kami berdua?" seru Tsuna memandang tajam gadis bersurai ungu tersebut.

Chrome sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Kau tak terkejut dengan serangan Air barusan?"

"Heh sayang sekali, aku sudah sering mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal akhir-akhir ini."

"Oi Tsuna" bisik Yamamoto. "apakah dia kandidat Tuhan selain dirimu?"

"Entahlah aku tak lihat adannya _Ren_ terpasang di lehernya. Harusnya jika ucapan Arcobaleno itu benar setiap kandidat Tuhan bila bertemu dengan sesama kandidat akan bisa melihat _Ren_ satu sama lain."

Tanpa menunggu, Chromepun mengucapkan sesuatu yang Tsuna yakini sebuah mantra sihir. Detik berikutnya sebuah kobaran api berbentuk naga muncul dari kedua sisi wanita itu dan melesat menuju kea rah Yamamto dan Tsuna. Guardian pertama Tsuna itupun langsung berdiri tepat di depan Tsuna, ia pun mengarahkan tangannya seolah akan dapat meenahan kedua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Chrome.

" _Kheops!"._ Seru Yamamoto tanpa sadar.

Sebuah pedang langsung muncul dalam genggaman yamamoto—dan seketika itu membelah kedua serangan api itu bagai menebas sehelai kertas. Baik Chrome, Tsuna maupun yamamoto sendiri terkejut atas apa yang terjadi.

 _ **Flasback on**_

" _Kheops_ adalah nama lain dari senjata pusaka yang dimilki oleh masing-masing pihak. Baik itu Sang kandidat maupun Guardian." Jelas Reborn setelah melihat kemantapan Yamamoto menjadi Guardian Tsuna. "Seperti yang kalian tahu. Hanya akan ada satu dari ketujuh kandidat yang terpilih menjadi dari itu kemungkinan terjadinya pertempuran tak akan terelakan lagi."

"Dan Kheops berfungsi sebagai senjata untuk melindungi ataupun menyerang musuh ketika pertempuran itu terjadi?" Ucap Tsuna.

"Wow aku terkejut kau akan tahu maksud dari kegunaan _Kheops_ sendiri dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna tak memperdulikan ejekan Reborn. Kini yamamoto yang bertanya pada Reborn. "lalu apa yang kita lakukan selama pertempuran? Maksudku apa yang dilakukan pihak untuk memenangkan pertempuran?"

Reborn terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto. "Menghancurkan _Ren_ yang dimiliki oleh kandidat lain. _Ren_ adalah simbol dari seseorang yang telah dipilih menjadi kandidat. Namun tak hanya itu saja, _Ren_ juga memiliki maksud lain selain sebatas simbol."

"Maksud lain?"

"Ketika _Ren_ seorang kandidat hancur, maka tak hanya dia kalah dalam pertempuran. Namun ia juga akan kehilangan nyawannya, karena _Ren_ itu sendiri adalah nyawa yang dimilki sang Kandidat."

Baik Yamamoto maupun Tsuna terdiam dengan penjelasan Reborn tentang _Ren._ Seakan sebuah palu menghantam kepala mereka, sehingga fungsi otak mereka berhenti detik itu juga. Tsuna tahu akan ada kemungkinan terburuk ketika ia terjun dalam permainan bodoh sang Arcobaleno. Tapi ' _Mati?'—_ entah kenapa ia tak pernah terpikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apakah ia takut?—tidak Tsuna bukan takut dengan kematian yang mungkin mengahampirinya, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir ada sebersit harapan untuk bisa mati dan bertemu dengan ibunnya di alam sana. Namun ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal ketika mendengar kata bermakna negatif tersebut. Sebuah perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu ketika ibunnya terbakar dalam mobil. Netra karamelnya melirik pemuda reven itu yang nampaknnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan melindungi Tsuna!". Sebuah ucapan terdengar amat lantang. Sebuah ucapan yang membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiran Tsuna. Yamamoto dengan tanpa rasa ketakutan mengatakan itu dengan suara lantangnya walau tidak terlalu keras sehingga membangunkan dua penghuni lain yang sudah tertidur. "Sebagai seorang Guardian Tsuna, sudah kewajibanku untuk melindunginya bukan."

Seharusnya Tsuna senang. Ia tahu Yamamoto kuat, idola _ichinensei_ di Namimori, ahli dibanyak bidang minus akademik. Seharusnya ia senang karena akan ada orang macam Yamamoto yang akan melindunginya. Tapi tidak—ia tidak senang sedikitpun bahkan ia sama sekali tak berharap Yamamoto menjawab dengan rangkaian kata sepert itu. Ia ingin pemuda reven itu menjauh, tak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, walau ia tahu kemungkinan kecil maniak baseball itu berpikir demikan.

"Tenang saja Tsuna aku—"

"Berhentilah berbuat sok baik seperti itu!" hardik Tsuna. Ia pun kini memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan amarah. Namun bukan amarah yang bersifat negatif melainkan sebuah amarah kepedulian yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan. "Aku sudah bilang bukan! Kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura untuk berbuat baik pada orang lain. Kau hanya—"

"Tsuna!" ucap yamamoto yang langsung menghentikan segala ucapan sang Brunet. Kedua tangannya pun mengusap pelan wajah Tsuna. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir Tsuna akan langsung menyentak tangannya, mengingat sikap sang sahabat yang tak bisa ditebak—kadang baik kadang juga buruk. Namun Tsuna Nampak tak memperdulikan perlakuan Yamamoto. Kedua matanya menatap dirinnya dengan tajam. "Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Pertaanyan itupun sontak membuat Tsuna mengubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi sebuah kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu perkataanmu? Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dibahas—"

"Tsuna". Kali ini terdengar dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi. Tsuna ingin mengalihkan diri dari tatapan Yamamoto. Tapi setiap kali dicoba ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinnya tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Teman! Kau temanku! Apa kau puas! Kau lalat yang selalu menganggu ketenanganku"

Yamamoto tersenyum, walau dalam hatinnya ia masih tertawa maklum dengan sisi Tsundere Tsuna yang terkadang amat sangat merepotkan. "Kau bilang padaku, bahwa memiliki satu teman sudah cukup bukan? sebuah seseorang yang berbeda namun penting bagimu. Dan itulah yang kini sedang terjadi. Kau adalah satu-satunya temanku! Kau adalah sesautu yang penting dalam hidupku. Maka dari itu aku tak akan membiarkan semua itu hilang begitu saja."

Tsuna tak bisa lagi membalas. Ia pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya seolah mengucapkan 'Terserah kau saja kalau begitu'. Walau dalam lubuk hatiinya ia amat sangat senang, karena ada orang macam Yamamoto yang mau saja berteman dengan orang macam Tsuna.

"Ehem" ucap Reborn yang sejak dari tadi dilupakan keberadaannya oleh kedua orang tersebut. "Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Memang apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto benar. Tugas Guardian memang untuk melindungi Sang kandidat. Namun tak hanya itu saja ada tugas lain yang jauh lebih berat. Yaitu sebagai _cadangan nyawa Tuannya"_

"Cadangan nyawa?" Tanya Tsuna tak mengerti maksud perkataan Reborn.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan? bahwa Guardian adalah belahan jiwa masternya? Nah yang kumaksdukan disini adalah ketika _Ren_ dari seorang kandidat itu hancur. Tak semata-mata ia akan lagsung mati, tapi ia akan kembali hidup karena adanya Guardiannya di sampingnya. Misalkan saja ketika Ren miliki Tsuna hancur, ia tak akan mati dan memilki satu kesempatan untuk hidup lagi karena memiliki Yamamoto sebagai Guardian yang menyimpan cadangan jiwannya."

"Jadi kau ingin bilang jika Guardian berfungsi sebagai kesempatan kedua bila sang pemilik _Ren_ tewas? Kalau begitu bila kita punya seratus Guardian maka akan ada seratus kesempatan yang dia punya?" Tanya Yamamoto antusias yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Reborn. "Kalau begitu bukankah kita harus banyak mencari Guardian agar memiliki kesempatan menang jauh lebih besar."

"Sayangnya aku tak mangnjurkanmu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu" ucap Reborn yang langsung mendapat tatapan 'mengapa?' dari Pemuda Reven itu. "Apa kau bisa bayangkan bila jiwamu dibagi seperseratus? Memang jika hanya satu atau dua tak akan menimbulkan efek. Namun bila kau memilki bayak guardian yang artinya semkin banyak jiwamu terbagi, maka itu akan berakibat kerusakan mental atau lebih parahnya kau malah menjadi abu karena tubuhmu hanya memilki jiwa sebagian kecil dari yang seharusnya".

"Jadi—" ucap Yamamoto. "semakin banyak guardian juga malah menimbulkan efek negetif ya"

"Seperti sistem _Horcrux_ dalam serial _Harry potter_ " ucapTsuna membayangkan berberapa benda yang dijadikan _Voldemort_ sebagai tempah menaruh serpihan jiwanya. "Lalu seberapa bannyak guardian yang diperlukan, namun tidak membuat kerugian bagi masternya itu sendiri".

"tujuh atau delapan itu sudah sangat cukup". Tsuna pun mengangguk mengerti atas saran yang diucapkan Reborn. "Namun bukan berarti kalian tak punya kesempatan. Masih ada senjata berupa _Kheops_. senjata yang bahkan bisa membunuh dewa sekalipun bila digunakan dengan benar."

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Yamamoto jangan bilang kalau senjata itu—" Tanya Tsuna yang masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Nampaknya ini adalah _kheops_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Reborn-san" ucap Yamamoto kagum begitu melihat pedang yang berada diganggamnya. Pedang itu bukan seperti pedang-pedang yang digunakan oleh samurai jepang kebanyakan. Bahkan lebih merip tipe pedang yang banyak digunakan pada zaman pertengahan di Eropa.

 _Dia bisa memanggil Kheops? Bukannya ia baru saja diberitahu tentang cara kegunaan Kheops? Harusnya butuh waktu agar ia bisa benar-benar memunculkan wujud Kheops secara nyata._ Pikir Chorme yang melihat takjub bagaimana Yamamoto bisa memanggil _kheops_. Wanita itupun tak lama-lama termenung dalam keterkeutannya. Ia pun langsung megayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra. Berikutnya sosok ular bersisik hitam besar muncul di belakang sang gadis.

Dengan lidah bercabang yang terjulur menambah kesan menakutkan sang ular, Chrome pun mengarahkan tongkat sihir miliknya kepada Yamamoto dan Tsuna. "Serang dia _Zerd"._ Langsung begitu perintah di berikan, sang ular—Zerd meliuk-liuk bagaikan ular yang siap memangsa. Dengan mulut menganga lebar yang memperlihatkan rongga mulut sang ular, makhluk licin itu bersiap menerkam kedua target.

Yamamoto yang melihat itupun langsung memasang kuda-kuda posisi kendo yang ia pelajari dari sang Ayah. Dengan mata terpejam ia mengingat semua gerakan yang ia dapat setelah berlatih susah payah dengan ayahnya. Setelah berpikir masak-masak—yamamoto langsung menerjang kearah sang ular yang hanya tinggal berberapa meter. Ia pun meloncat dan melancarkan berberapa serangan kepada makluk reptile tersebut. Berberapa sayatan tercipta di tubuh sang ular, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan sang ular untuk berhenti sampai disitu. Makhluk licin itu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan langsung menerjang Yamamoto.

"Sial—kalau begini aku bisa menjadi santapan reptil gila itu" umpat Yamamoto yang belum siap untuk serangan kedua sang ular. Pemuda reven itu pun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan mata pedangnya tepat ke arah mulut sang ular. Tinggal berberapa meter lagi keduannya akan saling bertubrukan, hingga sebuah kilatan merah menghantam kepala sang ular dari atas—menghancurkan langsung kepala sang reptil hingga atap sekolah pun juga ikut remuk akibat hantaman tubuh ular tersebut.

"Tsuna!" ucap yamamoto yang menyadari siapa dibalik serangan penghabisan itu. Pemuda reven itupun mengampiri sang master—Tsuna yang kini telah berdiri di atas tubuh reptile tak bernyawa itu. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Tsuna, dua buah _glove_ berwarna hitam keperakan dengan simbol X di tengahnya—memancarkan cahaya yang Nampak seperti api kemerahan dengan sangat kuat. Tak hanya itu saja tatapan Tsuna yang semula yang terkesan dingin malah menjadi lebih dingin dan mensuk setiap orang yang ditatapnya. "Syukurlah kau bisa juga membangkitkan _kheops_ sama sepertiku". Lanjut Yamamoto yang senang atas kedatangan Tsuna.

"Huh mana mungkin aku kalah dengan Guardian ku sendiri" ucap dingin Tsuna—memamerkan kedua _glove_ miliknya, namun dibalas dengan senyuman hangat khas Yamamoto.

Chrome yang melihat semua itu semua hanya bisa terebengong dengan mulut ternganga. _Aku tak menyangka hingga Sawada juga bisa menggunakan kheops—kalau begini tak ada cara lain selain menggunakan itu._ Chrome pun mengangkat tongkat kayunnya—mengarahkannya ke langit. Selanjutnya langit pun menjadi gelap, sebuah pusaran api meliuk-liuk bagai naga yang tengah terbang di angkasa raya. Tak hanya itu saja ada juga kilatan petir dan topan kecil yang juga bergerak beringgan dengan pusaran api yang pertama.

"Aku terkejut kalian semua bisa menggunakan _kheops_. Nampaknya aku terlalu meremahkan kalian semua." Ucap Chrome yang menggelegar bagai Zeus yang akan menjatuhkan ribuan petir ke muka bumi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu! Tapi perbuatannmu ini akan merusak sekolah—bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan kota itu juga akan kena." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Tenang saja. Sebelumnya aku sudah memasang _barrier_ yang menghambat ruang dan waktu di sekitar atap sekolah. Jadi tak akan ada kerusakan apapun keculi tubuh kalian yang akan hancur hingga butiran atom tanpa tersisa." Jelas Chrome yang kini sudah berisiap memerintahkan ketiga naga di langit untuk menyerang dua pemuda di bawahnya. Yamomoto mendecih tak suka—menatap sengit wanita yang kini tengah bersiap-siap melancarkan jurus yang menurutnya cukup aneh itu.

"Yamamoto" ucap Tsuna yang langsung mendapatkan respon sang Reven. "Percuma kau menasehati wanita penyihir itu. Lagipula ini bukan serial _Naruto_ dimana cermah moral karakter utama akan mengubah sosok antagonis" . Tsuna pun langsung melesat maju dengan kedua glove yang diarahkan kebelakang hingga memunculkan sebuah dorongan Api kemerahan yang mirip dengan Roket ketika lepas ke angkasa. Yamamoto lantas mendengus pelan dan bersiap dengan posisi siap menghunuskan serangan pedangnya. "Menjadi karakter yang baru kah? Apapun itu aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Tsuna!"

Namun belum saja semua masing-masing serangan bertubrukan, baik Chrome dengan tiga nagannya ataupun Tsuna yang tengah bersiap mengarahkan salah satu tangannya kea rah musuh serta Yamamoto yang belum mengayunkan senjatannya. Tiba-tiba saja sosok Arcobelono bertopi Fodera—berpakaian ala mafia muncul menghadang di tengah-tengah.

"Sudah cukup Chrome! Dengan ini kau sudah tahukan kekuatan yang dimilki oleh Dame-Tsuna!"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Act 08**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam sekejap semua terhenti—diam tak ada bersuara maupun bergerak dari tempat masing-masing, baik itu Chrome, Tsuna maupun Yamamoto. Kedatangan sang Arcobaleno—Reborn, telah mengubah arah pertempuran yang tadinnya mungkin akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang peristiwa semacam _BigBang_ ataupun _Bom Atom_ saat perang dunia II.

Kini Rebornpun berpaling dan terbang menuju Chrome yang diam memandang kedatangan Arcobaleno itu secara tiba-tiba, Tsuna hanya terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan atau lebih tepatnya perkataan Reborn yang terlihat cukup mengenal gadis bersurai violet tersebut."Bagaimana apa kau puas dengan kekuatan mereka? Tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatimu bukan?"

Chrome pun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengayunkan pelan tongkat kayunnya—seketika, tiga makhluk astral itupun menghilang— tak hanya itu, sosok ular yang sebelumnya telah di kalahkan juga ikut menghilang menjadi butiran debu hitam yang diterpa angin. Tsuna pun telah mendarat ke permukaan tanah dengan selamat. _Kheops_ berupa glove yang tadinya penuh dengan kobaran api telah menghilang tergantikan dengan tangan polos tak mengenakan apapun. Yamamoto pun juga kini sudah berada di samping Tsuna—yang tentunnya juga telah menghilang _Kheops_ miliknya juga. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Reborn san Nampak kenal dengan perempuan penyihir itu?"

Tsuna menggelang tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua matannya masih menatap lurus dua sosok berbeda jenis itu. Terlihat mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang sesuatu hal. Berikutnya Chrome berjalan menghampiri Tsuna. Yamamoto yang melihat itu berniat mengeluarkan kembali senjatannya, namun Tsuna langsung melarang dan menghentikan niatan gaurdiannya itu. _Kita lihat apa yang diinginkan wanita itu_ —seolah mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Tsuna yang menatapnya, Yamamoto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil _Kheops_ nya kembali.

Ketika mereka hanya terpaut berberapa centi, kedua pasang manik berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Chrome tengah memandang Tsuna dengan sebuah eskpresi yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya diam bermaksud mencari tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan murid baru di kelasnya itu yang mendadak menjadi sosok penyihir hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Maafkan atas perbuatan lancangku _bossu_. Aku sama sekali tak punya niatan untung mencelakai _bossu_ serta guardian _bossu_ ". Ucap sang gadis bersurai violet sambil menundukan badan seraya meminta maaf.

Tsuna terkejut, pasalnya ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu akan menyerang diam-diam, seperti ketika salah satu karakter dalam serial _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ bernama Nagisa akan menyerang seorang psikopat di episode terakhir. Tsuna tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, ia pun melirik pemuda reven di sampingnya, berniat meminta tolong. Yamamoto pun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Tsuna, pemuda reven itu juga menganggap bahwa Chrome bermaksud menggunkan trik kotor untuk mencelakan Tsuna.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan minta maaf?" ucap Tsuna tak mengerti. Walau ia cukup jenius, tapi dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini dia sangat payah.

"I-itu sebenarnya—"

"Aku yang menyuruh Chrome untuk menyarang kalian berdua". Ucap Reborn yang kini sudah ada di dekat mereka bertiga. " Chrome kuperintahkan agar untuk menguji apakah kalian sudah cukup mahir mempertahankan diri. Namun siapa sangka bahwa kalian bisa menggunkan _kheops_ dengan cukup lihai. Padahal baru saja kemarin malam aku memberitahukan itu pada kalian—"

"APA YANG KAUPIKIRKAN!". Teriak murka Tsuna yang memotong ucapan Reborn. "Apa kau tahu perbuatan bodohmu bisa menghancurkan satu sekolah ini!". detik berikutnya sebuah sengatan petir yang entah dari mana langsung datang dang menyamabar sang Brunet—walau tidak menghasilakan efek mematikan, setidaknya Tsuna berakhir dramatis seperti berberapa karakter anime yang terlalu banyak bertingkah bodoh hingga mendapat serangan atau bogem mentah dari orang lain. "Kau tak apa Tsuna?". Ucap Yamamoto yang berusaha mengembalikan jiwa Tsuna yang nampaknya akan meninggalkan jasadnya.

"Kau harus banyak belajar menghormati orang yang jauh lebih berpengalaman darimu Tsuna!" ucap Reborn tak peduli. Arcobaleno itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga, sehingga mendapatkan tatapan bingung Chrome. "Anda mau kemana Reborn-san?".

"Ada urusan sedikit yang harus aku lakukan. Sisannya aku serahkan pada kalian saja". Ucap Reborn yang sudah bersiap-siap beranjak pergi tanpa memeperdulikan nasib malang muridnya tersebut. "Dan jangan lupa bahwa deme itu Uks. Mungkin serangan kecil tadi membuatnya tak sadarkan diri". Chrome dan Yamamoto hanya diam melihat Arcobeleno itu menghilang. Andai saja Reborn bukan malaikat atau makhluk yang selalu mengeluarkan aura negate, mungkin malaikat itu sudah dicaci habis-habisan, karena sudah jelas bahawa korban—Tsuna sudah pingsan sejak tadi.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Kedua netra itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Langit-langit berwarna putih menjadi apa yang ia lihat setelah pemandangan gelap gulita yang entah sudah berapa jam ia lalui. Tak hanya itu saja bau obat=obatan juga tercium oleh indra penciumannya. _Ini pasti ada di UKS_ pikir Tsuna. Sang brunet bangkit duduk, sesekali ia menekan kepalannya yang terasa pusing akibat perbuatan kasar tutornya tersebut.

"Malaikat sial itu—". Namun ucapan Tsuna terhenti begitu melihat sosok gadis berambut mirip nanas walau dengan warna ungu—tengah tertdur pulas di sampingnya. Tangan sang gadis juga tengah memegang erat tangan Tsuna seoalah tak mau kehilangan sosok brunet tersebut. Bukannya membangunkan sang gadis—Chrome dengan lembut, sebuah terikan nista amat nyaring terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan serba putih itu.

" _Gyaaaa!"._ Untung saja ruangan itu hanya lah UKSyang berisi dirinya dan Chrome yang kini mulai terbangun akibat suara terikan Tsuna yang malah mirip Alarm kebakaran—jika kini ia sudah berada di Rumah sakit, mungkin Tsuna sudah ditendang keluar dengan alasan telah menganggu ketenangan pasien lain.

"Ah _bossu_ sudah bangun". Ucap Chrome begitu melihat sosok yang ia panggil _bossu_ kini tengah menatapnya seolah-olah gadis itu telah merebut keperjakaannya dengan paksa. Chrome pun lantas mendekatkan dirinnya—atau lebih tepatnya mendekatkan keningnya ke pemuda di seberangnya dengan maksud untuk mengecek apa keadaanya baik-baik saja. Namun disini Tsuna nampaknya telah salah mengartikan niat baik gadis mungil tersebut.

"A-apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan?" ucap Tsuna yang tengah menjauhkan diri dari Chrome.

"Aku ingin mengecek apakan _bossu_ dalam keadaan baik-baik saja". Ucap polos Chrome yang malah ingin melanjutkan aksinya kembali. Namun tentu saja mendapatkan balasan berupa menahan tubuh Chrome agar tak bersentuhan dengannya.

"Hen-hentikan! Apa kau tak lihat kalau aku baik-baik saja?". Chrome pun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. Kedua netra violetnya memandang apa yang tengah dilakukan Sang brunet. Terlintas sebuah ide untuk membantu _bossu_ nya yang Nampak sedang meraba berbarapa luka akibat hukuman kejam sang Arcobelono. Sebuah tongkat kayu berwaran coklat tua muncul di genggaman sang gadis. Tsuna yang melihat langsung menghentikan gerakan Chrome yang nampaknya akan mengucuapkan sebuah mantra.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Selidik Tsuna melihat Chrome yang bersiap melakukan aksi shirnya

"Menggunkan mantra penyembuh agar luka-luka _bossu_ kembali pulih".

"Aku tak butuh hal seperti itu".

"T-tapi aku ingin _bossu—_ ". Ucap Chrome yang masih ngotot ingin menyembuhkan Tsuna.

"Ah cukup! Aku tidak apa-apa oke!" ucap Tsuna kepada Chrome. "Lagipula kenapa kau memanggilku sebutan _bossu?_ Memangnya aku ini bos mu apa!"

"Ah itu sebenarnya—"

"Dia akan menjadi Guardianmu yang baru Dame-Tsuna!" potong Reborn yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul begitu saja di Ruang Kesehatan.

"Reborn! Arcobaleno-san" Ucap Tsuna dan Chrome bersamaan.

Reborn terbang dan mengahmpiri Tsuna yang sedang duduk di atas kasur—mendarat tepat di perut pasien itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik daripada yan tadi!"

"Sial! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi begini !" ucap kesal Tsuna kepada Reborn. Sedangkan sang Arcobaleno yang dimaksud hanya nyengir tak jelas seakan ia tak melakukan apapun. "Harsunya kau bersyukur karena aku tak menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan". Tsuna yang mendengar ucapan Reborn hanya kesal diri sendiri dan kembali tidur—menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi. Semarah apapun dia pada malaikat bergelar Arcobaleno itu, selalu saja dirinya tak bisa berkutik apa-apa selain mendecih pelan dan mengubur amarahnya dalam-dalam.

Namun ketika ia ingin beranjak tidur,Tsuna mengingat sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. "Bagaimana dengan pelajaran di kelas?!" Tanya Tsuna kepada gadis bersurai violet di sampingnya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir _bossu_! Aku sudah membuat ilusi agar orang-orang dikelas mengaggap kau ikut pelajaran". Jelas Chrome. "Lagipula aku sudah meminta bantuan Yamamoto untuk mencatat sesuatu yang penting". mendengar penjelasan tersebut sontak tubuh Tsuna melemas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

 _Memangnya anak itu bisa memahami semua pelajaran yang ada_ pikir Tsuna yang tak begitu yakin bahwa Yamamoto akan mencatat semua materi yang tersaji. Tsuna pun memandang Chrome yang balas memandangnya dengan bingung. "Kau ini benar-benar seorang penyihir ya? Kupikir hal seperti itu hanya ada di cerita ataupun fantasi belaka".

"Kaupikir apa yang sudah kau lalui selama ini juga bukan sebuah sesuatu yang nyata Dame-Tsuna?" ejek Reborn yang mendengar ucapan bodoh Tsuna. Tsunapun tak menanggapi Reborn dan terus menatap serius Chrome. Namun bukannya membuat Rebron diam, malah sang Arcobelono menendang kepala Tsuna. "Kau harus banyak belajar menghargai orang yang lebih tua Dame-Tsuna!"

 _Kalau begini terus. Bisa-bisa otaku hancur lebih dulu sebelum ditemukan kandidat lainnya_ batin Tsuna.

"Bossu! Anda tak apa?" Tanya Chrome khawatir melihat orang yang dianggapnya bos itu. Tsuna hanya menanggapi kekhawatiran Chrome memberikan kode tangan. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kekejaman Arcobaleno itu. Daripada itu kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan _bossu_? Seingatku aku baru pertama kali melihatmu.

Chrome pun mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Sebuah bola kaca yang selalu di gunakan orang-orang _gipsi_ ataupun _peramal_ yang sering Tsuna jumpai di pasar malam muncul begitu saja. Awalnya Tsuna berpikir bahwa akan muncul sesuatu seperti jin atau makluk gaib yang mengaku sebagai penghuni bola kaca itu. Namun siapa sangka yang muncul justu sebuah pusaran awan yang memutar di dalam benda bulat berlapis kaca pun berniat bertanya pada Chrome—tak mengerti maksud bola kaca yang hanya menampilkan pusaran awan, namun niatan itu ia kubur dalam-dalam ketika sebuah suara nenek-nenek kesakitan terdengar kedua indra pendengarannya.

"— _akan tiba saatnya bumi dan langit bergejolak. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi akan menuntukan nasib dunia ini. kau akan menjadi pelindung sang juru kunci membawa kedamaian ataupun kehancuran. Lalu suatu saat dua saudara ilusi saling bertemu dan—"_

Chromepun segera menghilangkan bola kaca itu sebelum suara mirip nenek-nenek itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ini ada ramalan yang diucapkan bibi Trolly ( _jujur Tsuna tak tahu harus mengartikan apa perempuan bernama aneh itu. Apakah dia wanita berumur yang berwujud troll atau wanita yang gila belanja sehingga diberi nama seperti itu)_ , dia meramalku bahwa aku akan menjadi pelindung _bossu_. Sehinhgga bisa dikatakan aku adalah Guardian anda _bossu_ ".

Butuh seperkian detik agar Tsuna memahami maksud perkataan Chrome. Padahal ia bisa dikatakan jenius dalam memahami sebuah informasi yang ia dapat detik itu juga. Namun nampaknya kali ini predikat jenius harus tergantikan dengan Dame. Salahkan saja Reborn yang seenaknya menendang kepala orang lain.

"Heh! Kau Guardianku?" seru Tsuna yang mulai mengerti duduk persoalannya. "T-tapi kita baru pertama kali bertemu! Dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau percaya begitu saja dari ramalan seorang nenek yang bernama aneh seperti _Trolly_!"

"Dia bukan nenek biasa Tsuna!" ucap Reborn. " Dia sudah hidup di zaman Solomon. Setiap ramalan yang ia ucapkan selalu terjadi dengan kata lain tepat seratus persen!"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja!" ucap Tsuna masih bersikukuh dengan sangkalannya terhadap orang bernama Trolly itu. Lagipula siapa juga yang percaya tentang orang yang sudah hidup sejak zaman Solomon? Bahkan itu jauh sebelum tahun Masehi di mulai.

"Tak apa jika bossu tak percaya akan bibi Trolly" ucap Chrome. "Banyak desas desus mangatakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari 71 iblis milik Solomon, sehingga dia tak bisa mati alias abadi. Tapi percayalah bossu! Bahwa ramalannya benar-benar nyata. Dia telah meramalkan bahwa bossu akan jadi juru selamat yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini! dan aku bertugas untuk menjadi pelindung _bossu!"_

Tsuna dapat melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari kedua netra violet itu. Inilah salah satu yang tak disukai Tsuna. Walau ia dingin ia tak bisa jika melihat seorang wanita memandang dengan eskprsi sungguh-sungguh seperti ini.

"Baik-baik aku mengerti." Ucap Tsuna mengalah. "Terserah kau mau menjadi Guardian atau apalah. Tapi jangan sampai kau menjadi lalat berisik macam maniak baseball itu!". Chrome yang mendegar itu langsung sumeringah. Reborn yang menyasikan hal itupun hanya memandang eskpresi senyum. _Satu lagi Guardian yang kau dapat Dame-Tsuna. Dan apakah kau memang benar menjadi juru selamat atau pembawa petaka? Permainan ini jadi semakin menarik._

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Kini anak-anak SD Namimori telah berhamburan kemana-mana—pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Fuuta bersama teman-temannya pun juga akan bersiap-siap pulang. "Oi Fuuta! Mau ikut bersam kami main sepak bola?" ajak salah satu temannya yang kebetulan ada di sebelah bocah berwajah _bishoujou_ itu. "Kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan pemain hari ini.".

"Ah gomen Iwa-kun. Hari ini aku harus ke toko buku. Ada komik yang ingin aku beli". Ucap Fuuta dengan sopannya menolak ajakan temannya tersebut. "Heh kau tak seru Fuuta! Ayolah, lagipula komik pun bisa dibeli kapanpunkan?". Fuuta pun kembali menolak, namun tetap saja bocah bernama lengkap Kageyama Iwazu itu tetap bersikuku mengajak Fuuta bermain sepak bola. Sehingga mau tak mau Fuuta membiskan sesuatu agar anak yang terkenal dengan kebandalennya itu mau membiarakan dirinya tak ikut bermain sepak bola kali ini.

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu besok kau harus berjanji padaku untuk membawannya" Seru Iwazu sebelum berlari meninggalkan kelas. Fuuta tak habis pikir bagaiman ia punya teman semacam Iwazu yang berisik sedangkan dirinya tipikal orang yang tenang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _balance_ seperti dalam berberapa Anime. Dimana ada tokoh berisik dan tenang selalu menjadi satu rekan.

Fuuta pun segera beranjak dan meninggalkan kelas. Setelah sampai tempat penitipan sepatu, dengan buru-buru ia segera berlari meninggalkan sekolah menuju toko buku yang menjadi langganannya. Tanpa bocah itu sadari sebuah sosok pemuda dalam mobil _Ferrari Enzo_ merah metallic memperhatikan Fuuta sejak ia keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Fuuta? Adik dari Sawada Tsunayoshi—kandidat yang telah dipilih oleh Arcobaleno Reborn?" ucap pria berambut ikal tengah memainkan sebuah pisau berinisial L di gagangangya. "Kau tak salah memberikan informasi padaku soal kandidat lain di Kota kecil inikan? Arcobaleno Verde?"

"Huh kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara ?" ucap sosok malaikat barambut hijau bagai semak belukar di padang rumput. "Tak ada satupun informasi yang tak diketahui si malaikat jenius ini!"

"Ha ha maaf-maaf" ucap pemuda itu dengan muka wajah yang mungkin akan membuat wanita yang bertatap muka dengannya langsung jatuh pingsan seketika. "Baiklah saatnya Lambo-sama memulai permainan ini. aku harap kau tak mengecewakan Lambo-sama, Sawada Tsunaysohi" ucap pemuda itu sebelum menginjak pedal gas melajukan mobil mewahnya mengikuti kerah fuuta pergi.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Sebelum masuk ruangan ini, apa yang dibenak Tsuna adalah tempat yang penuh dengan meja yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam tumpukan kertas yang tiap hari menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari anggota Osis. Namun siapa duga, bahwa ruang Osis yang ia tempati sekarang sangat jauh dari gambaran Tsuna. Memang ada meja-meja seperti bayangannya, namun nampaknya sang penghuni memperhatikan kebersihan yang ada sehingga semua _funiter_ yang ada ditata sedemikan rupanya. Bahkan sejauh mata memandang tak ada satupun tumpukan laporan yang menumpuk. Hanya berberapa laporan yang terbungkus dan tersususn dengan rapi.

"Benar juga, Ketua Osisnya kan _dia_ mana mungkin membiarkan ruang kerjannya berantakan" gumam Tsuna sambil memandang sekeliling. Berikutnya secangkir Teh telah tersedia begitu juga cemilan biskuit di atas meja. Ketua komite kedisplinan—Kasukabe dengan senyum ramahnnya, menyajikan suguhan tersebut pada Tsuna. "Maaf membuat anda sedikit menunggu. Biasannya Kyoya-san masih melakukan patroli bila jam segini. Mungkin sepuluh menit lagi dia akan kembali ke sini."

Tsuna hanya mengagguk paham, walau dalam hatinya dia mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada sang maniak Namimori. _Dasar berdebah brensek! Dia menyuruh datang tepat waktu tetapi dia sendiri yang terlambat!._

Kasukabe pun duduk di seberang Tsuna. Pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut esentriknya itu membuka obrolan dengan topik yang sekerinnya diketahui oleh Tsuna. Walau pemuda brunet itu hanya menanggapinya dengan jawaban singkat tanpa basi-basi. Lima menit berselang, pintu masuk bergeser, menampilkan sosok sang ketua osis yang paling ditakuti se entero Namimori. Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh rupannya kau sudah datang _Omnivore_ ". Ucap Kyoya begitu mata tajammnya mendapati sosok brunet. Kasukabe sedikit terkejut dengan Kyoya yang mamanggil Tsuna dengan sebuatan _'Omnivore'._ Sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak sama sekali Hibari memanggil orang-orang disekitarnya dengan sebuatan Omnivore dia lebih suka memanggil mereka _herbivore_ termasuk dirinya dengan alasan tak ada yang bisa berdiri di depanku. Kasukabe pun mengalihkan pandagannya kepada Tsuna. Sebuah kerutan di dahi muncul seolah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _Anak ini pasti punya sesuatu hal yang mmebuat Kyoya tertarik dan membedakannya dari yang lain_.

Kyoya lantas duduk di tempat dimana yang awalnya diduduki Kasukabe, sedangkan sang ketua komite displin berdiri dan mengambil posisi seakan dia seorang bodyguard Presiden. "Kupikir kau tak akan datang Omnivore".

"Huh! kalau aku tidak datang pasti akan semakin merepotkan dan bisakah kau tidak menyebut orang lain dengan sebuatan aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Tsuna dengan memandang tajam pria didepannya itu. Kyoya hanya kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Sedangkan Kasukabe lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan ekpresi senyum Kyoya yang sangat jarang ditunjukan serta bagaimana cara Tsuna menghadapi Kyoya dengan tenang.

"Langsung saja pada intinya. Aku ingin kau menjadi Ketua Osis periode selanjutnya. Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Semua orang diruangan itu—minus Hibari tentunya terkejut pada apa yang diucapkan Sang Ketua Osis. "Apa masksud ucapanmu itu! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku menjadi Ketua Osis?" ucap Tsuan yang tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir pria di depannya itu. Tak hanya itu saja Kasukabe yang notabene selalu tak berkomentar pada ucapan hibari pun, kali ini berkomentar untuk pertama kalinnya. "T-tunggu dulu Hibari-san, anda tak bisa tiba-tiba saja memutuskan itu semua. Anda juga harus kordinasi dengan pihak lainnya terlebih dahulu".

"Pihak lainnya? Bukannya peraturan mengatakan bahwa Ketua Osis sebelumnya lah yang memilih Ketua Osis periode yang baru". Hibari mengangkat alisnya mendengar komentar yang diucapkan Kasukabe.

"Memang benar, tetapi yang dipilih adalah orang-orang yang sudah berkerja keras dalam lingkup Osis. Ataupun siswa kelas dua yang sudah mengenal Sekolah ini".

"kalau begitu kita rubah peraturannya". Ucap Hibari dengan entengnya.

"tapi tetap saja Kepala Sekolah—"

"Kasukabe sekali kau bicara, aku akan memberikan hukuman pada seluruh anggota komita kau paham?". Ancam Hibari kepada Kasukabe.

Kasukabe langsung diam mendengar ancaman yang tak main-main itu. Kyoya pun kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Tsuna yang sempat terputus gara-gara perdebatan kecilnya."Apa kau sudah mengerti Tsuna? Aku punya kekuasan untuk memilih anggota yang baru, dan aku telah menggunkan hak ku untuk memilihmu sebagai Ketua Osis".

"Kenapa aku? Apa yang kaurencanakan" Tanya Tsuna tanpa basa-basi yang tentu mendapatkan dengusan sombong Kyuoya.

"Kau mempunyai mata yang sama denganku. Sebuah ekspersi dimana kau mengingkan posisi tertinggi dalam kasta kehidupan, walau ada sebagian sifatmu yang kubenci sehingga kau kusebut sebagai Omnivore" Jelas Kyoya pada Tsuna.

"Hanya alasan tak logis seperti itu? Kau menyuruhku menjadi ketua Osis?" ucap Tsuna tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka sosok Kyoya yang terkenal dengan sikap kerasnnya itu mengambil sebuah tindakan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Kyoya". Ucap Tsuna tanpa peduli bahwa di depannya adalah Senpai sekaligus Ketua Osis. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Walau aku masih tingkat dasar aku tahu kau bukan orang yang mengambil tindakan dengan alasan tak masuk akal seperti itu".

Kyoya pun tertawa namun bukan sebuah tawa semabarangan. Melainkan sebuah tawa misterius yang sering dilakukan oleh karakter antagoinis. "Aku hanya ingin Namimori berdiri sesuai dengan ideal yang kumilki. Lagipula aku yakin saat kau menjadi Osis, _apa yang kau kerjakan saat ini akan terbantu bila kau menerima jabatan itu"._

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Tsuna tengah berjalan sendirian menyisiri trotoar yang penuh dengan orang-orang berwajah masam sehabis berkerja atau sekumpulan remaja pubertas yang akan menikmati gemerlapnya malam kota. Pertemuan dengan sang Ketua Osis membuat dirinya pulang sendirian tanpa didampingi si berisik Yamamoto, walau sebenarnya ia merasa cukup senang karena telingannya akan aman dari polusi maniak baseball itu. Selama perjalanan ia hanya diam—lebih tepatnya termenung. Otaknya kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Hibari yang mengundang seribu pertanyaan dibenak sang brunet.

… _apa yang kau kerjakan saat ini akan terbantu bila kau menerima jabatan itu…._

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan sang ketua Osis. Bahkan walau meminjam otak sehebat Einstein pun belum tentu juga ia bisa paham maksud perkataannya. Lagipula Tugas Osis hanya untuk menjalin hubungan siswa dengan sekolah, mengadakan efent dan hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi apa hubungannya dengan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini.

Belum sempat menemukan sebuah jawaban, tiba-tiba saja telepon berdering. Tsuna membaca layar ponsel yang hanya menampilkan nomor telopan. Itu berarti sang penelopon adalah orang asing yang tak ia kenal. Ia pun memenekan simbol telepon tombol tolak–tak ada mood untuk mengurusi telepon tak jelas tersebut. Namun selang berberapa detik telepon kembali berdering dengan menampilkan nomor yang sama. Rasa kesal pun taktalah muncul begitu telepon kesayangannnya bedering ke sepuluh kalinnya. Dengan sebal ia meladeni orang iseng di seberang telepon sana.

"Halo!" ucapnya Tsuna tak sabaran.

" _Ara-ara jangan seperti itu donk Sawada Tsunayoshi~~ harusnya kau menjaga etikamu bertelpon tahu"_ ucap seseorng diseberang telepon dengan nada menyebalkan seperti karakater _Orihara Izaya_ dalam salah satu anime. Namun dari suaranya terlihat dia adalah seorang pria—itupun jika tak memakai alat perubah suara.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu orang gila sepertimu!". Seru Tsuna sebelum akan berniat mematikan telepon. Namun niatan itu terenti begitu sang penelepon kembali angkat bicara dengan nada yang sama.

" _tak ada Waktu? Bukannya kini kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju halte yang akan membawamu ke rumah bukan. berdiri di depan kafe sturbucks menerima telepon dariku dengan wajah cemberut?"_

Mendengar perkataan orang diseberang telepon, Tsuna langsung memandang sekitar, mencari orang sekiranya sedang bertelepon atau berpiralaku aneh. Namun selama mata memandang tak ada satupun orang yang memenuhi kriteria tersebut.

"Kau ini—". Ucap Tsuna yang sudah hilang kesabarannya.

" _Apa? Aku menguntitmu? Habisnya jika aku tak mengetahui apa yang kaulakukan, permainan yang akan kita mainkan sebentar lagi tak akan seru,. Sawada Tsunyoshi. Atau boleh aku panggil Kandidat Tuhan yang dipilih Arcobaleno Reborn?"_

Seketika sekujur tubuh Tsuna langsung membeku. Sebenarnya ia tak terlau tekejut bila bertemu dengan kandidat lain atau orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan itu—mengingat kemarin malam ia telah diberitahu semua hal oleh _akanbou_ bergaya mafia tersebut. Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat bahkan sangat cepat jika ia pikir. Belum lama ini ia bertemu cewek penyihir bernama Chrome. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah kandiat yang sama dengan dia, yang berarati musuh yang harus disingkirkan. Namun ternyata sangkaannya keliru, malah kini gadis itu telah resmi menjadi Guardiannya yang baru. Apakah orang asing menyenbalkan ini juga sama dengan Chrome? Orang yang akan menjadi Guardiannya yang baru.

" _Kalau kau berpikir aku sama dengan guardian penyihirmu itu. Maka kau salah besar Tsuna. Aku malah adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan Ren milkimu itu. Tentunya kau tahu maksudku kan"_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sang penelopon membuat Tsunya menyerengit. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu apa yang terjadi disekolah. Stakler macam apa yang kini dihadapi oleh Tsuna itu sekarang. Namun semua itu tak penting. Dari apa yang menjadi poin utamannya, bahwa stalker tersebut sama dengannya. Sama-sama Kandidat dalam permaianan bodoh para Arcobaleno.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" ucap Tsuna setenang mungkin agar tak dianggap pengecut oleh pria diseberang telepon.

" _Ah langsung pada intinya~~ seperti yang diharapkan seorang Kandidat yang dipilih oleh Reborn"_ ucap Pria itu dengan nada amat persis seperti Orihaya Izaya. Bila Tsuna kini adalah Shizuo sang _Strongest man_ _Ikebukuro_ , Mungkin sudah lama ia membanting telepon itu, daripada membiarkan telingannya rusak akibat polusi suara. _"aku ingin kau datang bersama para Guardianmu di tempat yang akan aku berikan setelah ini. kau tahukan percuma kalau aku ingin membunuhmu bila para cadangan nyawamu tak ada di sekitarmu"._

"Dan kenapa aku harus menuruti ucapanmu?"

" _karena jika tidak maka adik kesayanganmu akan menjadi korban pertamaku"_

"Apa maksudmu!" namun sayang kontak pun terputus. Tsuna pun meremas telepon tipisnya itu. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anggota keluargannya. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kenangan pahit akan ibunnya, ia tak mau merasakan untuk kedua kalinnya. Berikutnya sebuah pesan gambar pun masuk kedalam inbox handphonnya. Dengan cepat ia membuaka dan melihat sebuah peta yang telah terdapat simbol pada suatu titik. Tanpa basa-basipun Tsuna langsung menuju ke tempat tersebut.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung …**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Ne .. Reborn ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan". Tsuna kini tengah memandang bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di depan cermin—Andai saja ada orang-orang melenceng saat ini, mungkin Tsuna sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya. Bagimanapun juga pemuda itu memilki daya tarik seorang uke—setidaknya daya tarik itu muncul setelah menjalani hidup lebih baik bersama orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun kali ini hal itu sedikit berbeda, ekspresi menyedihkan yang selalu ditunjukan ketika hidup bersama kedua pamannya terlahir kembali dalam pantulan cermin itu. Terlihat sebuah raut kecemasan menghiasi wajah pemuda brunet tersebut. Reborn yang kalah itu tengah menikmati Kopi paginya, menoleh ke arah Tsuna, begitu namanya terpanggil. "Apa?"._

 _Awalnya Tsuna tak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan ini, namun semakin lama ia pendam, otaknya terasa semakin stress memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal di benaknya sejak kemarin malam. Lebih tepatnya setelah Reborn menjelaskan semua hal tentang nasib yang menimpa dirinya itu. Netra karamelnya memandang bingung malaikat kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Ada rasa ketakutan yang terpancar dari kedua indra penglihatan itu. Reborn hanya menghela nafas panjang, selain ketakukan nampaknya ada keraguan di hati sang murid sehingga pemuda berambut unik itu diam mematung. Reborn pun megambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu. "Sebaiknya kau ungkapan saja unek-unek dalam hatimu. Sejenius apapun manusia, pasti ada sesekali yang tak bisa terpecahkan oleh kemampuan yang mereka punya"._

 _Tsuna mengambil nafas pajang sebelum menumpahkan semua unek-unek yang dimaksudkan Reborn. "Kau bilang bahwa guardian adalah cadangan nyawa masternya bila Ren yang dipunya oleh masternya hacur bukan?". Reborn mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu._

" _Dengan kata lain, bila Ren miliku hancur. Aku tak serta merta langsung mati, namun akan ada kesempatan kedua karena mempunyai Yamamoto sebagai Guardianku bukan?" lagi-lagi Rebron hanya memberi jawaban dengan menganggukan kepala._

" _Kalau begitu … apa yang akan terjadi pada Yamamoto … bila Ren ku hancur?"._

 _Reborn tak bergeming mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mengalihkan padangannya dan melihat langit pagi yang kala itu sangat cerah. Tanpa menatap Tsuna, Rerbon pun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Mati … bila Ren mu hancur dan kau memiliki sosok guardian , maka keberadaanya akan menjadi pengganti nyawamu yang ikut hilang bersamaan denga Ren yang hancur. Dengan kata lain Yamamoto akan menggantikanmu dalam menghadapi ajal yang seharusnya mendatangimu"._

 _Detik itu juga sekujur badan Tsuna langsung bergetar. Sebenarnya ia tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Reborn. Namun ia terus saja menyangkal semua itu. Ia berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih baik, namun kini ia semakin dihatui oleh rasa takut. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gambaran pemuda reven tinggi berisik itu muncul di pikirannya. Yamamoto yang sedang nyengir bodoh, Yamamoto yang sedang mengganggunya, semua terlukis seperti sebuah kenangan yang dipertontonkan di bioskop. Namun detik berikutnya sebuah gambaran sadis yang dimana Yamamoto terbujur kaku, dingin tanpa ada kehidupan terlihat sangat jelas. Dan parahnya semua itu terjadi hanya untuk membiarkan Tsuna dapat hidup lebih lama lagi._

" _Sudah kuduga …" Tsuna pun bersandar pada lemari kaca miliknya sampai duduk terlemas di lantai. Ia pun meringkuk dan menekuk kakinya kuat-kuat—membenamkan wajahnya di balik lindungan kedua kakinya. Butuh waktu lama agar pemuda Brunet itu mendongakan kepalanya. "Reborn … lepaskan kontrak Yamamoto yang menjadi Guardianku. Kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku langsung mati daripada menggunakan orang lain sebagai alat sebagai cadangan agar aku dapat hidup lebih lama"._

 _Reborn menaruh cangkir nya di atas meja. Kedu sayap kecil ditubuh sang Arcobaleno bergerak dinamis—membuat malaikata mini itu melayang dan menghampiri Tsuna. Masih dengan posisi melayan, Arcobaleno itu memandang datar muridnya tersebut—walau jika lebih teliti ada ekspresi perihatin di wajah manis sang Arcobaleno. "Kalau aku melakukan itu, Yamamoto tetap akan kehilangan nyawanya. Karena sekali kau terlibat dalam hal ini tak ada kata untuk mundur. Kaupun juga akan bernasib sama bila mengundurkan diri"._

 _Kemarahan pun seketika muncul dalam benak sang brunet, ingin sekali Tsuna menghajar makhluk di hadapannya itu. Kenapa selalu saja hal-hal penting ia sampaikan setelah dirinya mengambil keputusan. Namun Tsuna juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Reborn, karena dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin mengubah dunia yang sudah busuk ini—menjadi dunia penuh cinta dan keharmonisan seperti ucapan mendiang ibunya. Dan untuk melaukuakn itu mau tak mau ia harus ikut dalam permainan gila tersebut._

" _Huh dasar Arcobelono licik, kau selalu saja melakukan sesuatu yang membutku jengkel". Ucap Tsuna. "Apa boleh buat kalau sudah begini, mundur pun juga percuma yang bisa dilakukan adalah terus melangkah maju bukan?"._

 _Reborn tak memperdulikan ejekan yang ditunjukan padanya. Netra hitam tajamnya mengikuti sosok Tsuna yang mengambil tas dan melangkah menuju daun pintu kamarnya. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku akan menjadi Tuhan tanpa membuat Guardianku tumbang di tengah permainan bodoh ini. karena aku adalah karakter yang tak akan membiarkan anggota Party-ku mati dalam sebuah misi menaklukan dungeon" ucapnya penuh semangat._

 _Reborn menarik Foderanya sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul menghiasai wajah bayinya. "Huh! Kata-kata yang sama dengan Giotto huh? Kau memang orang yang menarik dame-Tsuna"._

 **.**

 **Act 09**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Tsuna telah berada di depan gedung bertingkat enam yang tidak terpakai, terlihat dengan kondisi banguanan yang tak terawat serta berberapa rumput liar yang menempel di dinding. Anehnya, gedung yang terletak tak jauh dari keramaian pusat kota tersebut, nampak dibiarkan begitu saja. Padahal tak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat bangunan megah yang berfungsi sebagai Hotel. Namun Tsuna tak memperdulikan itu semua. Ia menerobos palang yang terpasang—mengendap-endap memasuki perkarangan gedung itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan banguanan utama, perkerangan itu juga tak terawat. Detik berikutnya, kedua netranya terkejut begitu menemukan mobil mewah berlogo _kuda jingkrak_ terparkir begitu saja di perkarangan tersebut. Sesuatu hal yang mustahil ditemukan di tempat seperti ini.

"Ini pasti milik bajingan itu!" gumam kesal Tsuna yang lantas memecahkan kaca mobil dengan balok kayu yang kebetulan ia temukan di dekat situ. Anehnya tak ada sirine alarm yang terdengar setelah dirinya melakukan aksi tak baik itu. Tsunapun tak peduli dan berjalan memasuki gedung tua tersebut.

Tsuna memandang sekeliling. Dengan kondisi yang gelap, memaksa Tsuna untuk menggunakan fitur _flashlight_ yang terdapat pada hp miliknya. Ia pun menyoroti setiap sudut ruangan yang ada. Banyak sekali benda-benda berserakan seperti kursi dan sebagainya. Ingin rasanya Tsuna tahu kenapa bangunan ini ditinggalkan. Ia pun menyusuri ruangan yang nampak seperti lobi itu, sampai sinar senternya menangkap sebuah noda berbentuk panah tergambar di dinding. Tsunapun mendekat sehingga noda yang awalnya kecil itu semakin besar dan terlihat berwarna merah. Sempat terpikirikan bahwa itu terbuat dari darah—dan darah yang dimaksud adalah darah dari seseorang yang akan ditolongnya. Namun Tsuna segera membuang pikiran-pikiran negatifnya dan menaiki tangga mengikuti instuksi yang diberikan tanda tersebut, seolah-olah tanda itu sengaja dibuat untuk dirinya.

Setalah lima belas menit ia menaiki puluhan anak tangga, sampailah dirinya di sebuah lorong panjang dimana sisi kiri terdapat beberapa ruangan yang sudah tak memilki pintu lagi, sedangkan sisi kanannya terdapat deretan jendela pecah yang menampakan germerlap kota di malam hari. Tsuna pun menemukan lagi sebuah tanda panah serupa yang menunjuk pada sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Pemuda brunet itupun membuka pintu yang terbuat dari besi tersebut, anehnya pintu itu tidak karatan bahkan terkesan telah diganti dengan yang baru. Namun bukan saatnya Tsuna memikirkan hal semacam itu. Proritas utamanya adalah kesalamatan Fuuta.

Tsunapun menaiki tangga yang berada di balik pintu hingga sampai puncak dan menemukan pintu besi yang sama seperti yang dibawah—tak berkarat walau bangunan ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka pintu itu sehingga sebuah tempat lapang beruapa atap gedung—dengan atap berupa langit berbintang menjadi pemandangan yang ia lihat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi mewah tengah meminum secangkir _Red Wine_. Karena Bulan bersinar cukup cerah, Tsuna dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang tersebut seorang laki-laki yang sama-sama memilki _Ren_ sepertinya.

"Kau!". Tsuna memandang tajam pria tersebut. Emosi yang sudah ia redam lagi-lagi pecah begitu melihat pria di depannya—memandang angkuh dirinya.

" _Good Night_! Mr. Sawada. Aku senang kau mau mengunjungi jamuan malam yang secara khusus aku siapkan untuk kita berdua. Oh, alangkah baiknya aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lambo, seseorang yang akan menjadi Raja di dunia ini kelak" Ucap Lambo dengan gaya seperti seorang bangsawan Inggris abad pertengahan. Tanpa pikir panjang Tsuna langsung mengaktifkan _kheops_ miliknya, seketika itu juga sebuah Glove silver dengan tanda X muncul di kedua tangannya—diikuti dengan pancaran Flame yang berkobar akibat emosi yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Katakan dimana Fuuta!" seru Tsuna memandang marah pria di depannya. Lambo sendiri hanya mendecak kagum melihat _kheops_ milik Tsuna yang memancarkan flame sebegitu besarnya. " _Subrashii_! Baru pertama kali aku melihat hal seperti ini, nampaknya kau akan membuat Lambo-sama bersenang-senang kali ini."

Tsuna lantas menerjang maju dan bersiap mengarahkan tinju yang diselimuti oleh Flame berwarna orange itu. Melihat Tsuna yang akan mengarahkan tinju pada dirinya, bukannya menghindar, Lambo justru hanya memasang senyum mengejek yang tentu membuat Tsuna semakin terbakar emosi.

" _Thunder Wall!"_

Sebuah perisai berlapis percikan petir berwarna hijau terbentuk mengelilingi Lambo. Tentu saja serangan tinju milik Tsuna dapat diredam dengan begitu mudahnya. Tsuna membelalakan matannya dan langsung meloncat salto kebelakang sebelum sebuah serangan petir yang entah datang dari mana akan mengenai dirinya.

"Wow, refelks yang bagus Mr. Sawada! Kau nampaknya memiliki intuisi yang cukup bagus!". Ucap Kagum Lambo melihat bagaimana Tsuna menghindari serangan kejutan darinya.

"Tch! Nampaknya itu bukan sekedar _barrier_ biasa, aliran listrik yang mengelilingnya juga dapat digunakan sebagai serangan juga huh!". Tsuna langsung mengambil sebuah hipotesa begitu melihat _barrier_ yang terbentuk di sekeliling pria itu. Lambo sendiri yang berada dalam pelindung berbentuk limas itu menepuk tangannya mendengar bagaimana Tsuna dapat menganalisis dengan cepat jurus yang dimiliknya.

"Bravo! Seperti yang kau ucapkan. _Barrier_ ini memang tak hanya berfungsi sebagai peghalang semua serangan. Namun dapat juga digunakan untuk menyerang ke musuh. Singkatnya ini adalah senjata praktis yang bisa melindungi sambil menyerang musuh !"

Tsuna tak memperdulikan ucapan sombong Lambo. Kedua matannya terfokus pada barrier limas yang ada di depannya. Barrier itu berbentuk limas dengan warna hijau serta petir yang sesekali terlihat di sekitar lapisan barrier. Tsuna mengamati setiap inchi yang ada pada benda tersebut. Ia pun sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada barrier tersebut.

 _Nampaknya barrier itu semakin kebawah, warna hijaunya semakin kuat. Selain itu petir-petir yang bisa menyerang itu hanya terkumpul di bagian bawah. Sedangkan semakin atas hanya seperti kaca tipis tanpa ada percikan petir sedikitpun._ Pikir Tsuna. Tak sampai satu menit. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Kalau benar seperti yang kupikirkan, maka bearti …". Gumam Tsuna yang masih fokus ke depan.

Tsuna pun melesat maju dan sama seperti sebelumnya ia mengarahkan pukulan tinju ke arah Lambo. Namun kali ini ia tak menyerang satu sisi. Melainkan seemua keempat sisi limas, dengan kecapatan yang laur biasa ia melancarkan semua pukulannya tanpa henti.

"Mr. sawada aku tak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Tapi seperti yang kubilang perisai ini adalah pertahanan absolute! Tak ada satu titik yang dapat tertembus dengan seranganmu itu!"

Tsuna tak memperdulikan Lambo dan terus melancarkan serangannya. Namun seperti sebelumnya semua serangannya tak meninggulkan efek apapun. Bahkan sebuah retakan pun tak mucul. Yang ada hanya sebuah serangan petir yang mengarah padannya setiap kali ia melancarkan serangan tinju miliknya. Tsuna pun begerak mundur, sebuah senyuman tipis terpancar di wajah dingin itu.

"Aku sudah tahu kelemahan barrier mu itu!"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Kyoko berjalan tenang menyelusuri jalan setapak yang sudah sepi itu. Selama perjalanan, perempuan yang sudah menjadi primadona di Namimori di tahun pertama itu, menunjukan sebuah perilaku yang jauh dari kata wanita primadona SMA. Tiap detiknya selalu saja ada makian-makian yang ditujuhkan kepada sang kakak. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya yang selalu berisik itu lupa membeli bahan makanan. Parahnya lagi dia harus berjalan cukup jauh ke kombini lantaran sepeda yang biasa ia pakai dipinjam sang kakak tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu.

"BakaOnii-chan! Kenapa tidak kirim email saja! Kan aku bisa beli ketika pulang sekolah tadi!"

Kyoko pun berjalan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dalam pikirannya sudah banyak sekali rencana-rencana kotor yang akan ia gunakan untuk memberi ' _hukuman_ ' yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh kakaknya itu. "hihihi lihat saja nanti Onii-chan! Kesalahan besar membuat Kyoko-sama ini murka".

Tanpa kyoko sadari, sosok pria tinggi dengan badan sedikit membungkuk mengawasi dirinya dari atas atap rumah di kajuahan. Sosok itu sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot. Ada tanda barcode di salah satu sisi pipinya, yang membuat sosok itu seperti boneka yang siap dijual dipasaran. Berikutnya terdapat sosok lain yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping pria berkacamata itu.

"Tch! Aku tak mengerti kenapa Makuro-sama mengingkan gadis itu. _byon_!" ucap sebal sosok yang barusan datang memandang Kyoko dengan tatapan jijik.

"Sudahlah Ken". Ucap pria berkacamata menenangkan sosok disampingnya yang bernama Ken. "Lakukan saja apa yang diperintahkan Makuro-sama! Lagipula harusnya kau senang bukan? dengan begitu kita bisa kembali berburu setelah membereskan target".

Ken melipat tangannya dan berjalan santai meninggalkan pria berkacamata itu. "Tch! Tidak mau! Bisa mati harga diriku kalau menghadapi sampah seperti itu. _byon_!". Ken pun kini berisiap melompat ke atap rumah di seberangnya. "Aku akan mengawasi bila ada yang mengganggu, byon. Lagi pula sihirmu lebih cocok ketimbang _Animal Magic_ miliku". Lanjutnya

Sosok kacamata itu mendesah panjang mendengar komentar Ken yang kini sudah pergi menjauh darinya. "Oleh karena itulah aku benci satu misi denganmu". Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang bagai angin.

Kyokopun berjalan dengan riangnya sambil membayangkan hukuma-hukuman yang akan ia berikan pada sang kakak. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak bisa menggerkan seluruh anggota badannya, seakan-akan ada tali kuat yang mengikatnya sekujur tubuhnya. Kantung belanja pun terjatuh ke jalanan begitu tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke atas.

"A-apan ini!". ucap horor kyoko yang mendapati dirinya melayang seperti hantu.

"Kau tak akan bisa bergerak dengan bebas begitu sihir _Destruction Chain_ miliku mengikat seluruh tubuhmu". Ucap sesoorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tikungan. Kyoko yang masih tak bisa menggerkan badannya menatap sosok pria yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Entah kenapa dirinya meraskan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Si-siapa kau".

"Ah maaf atas ketidaksopannanya". Pria berkacamata itu membungkukan badannya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Chikusa, penyihir level B yang akan segara naik pangkat menjadi penyihir level A".

Kyoko sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pria bernama chikusa tersebut. _Penyihir?_ Mana ada hal sepeerti itu di zaman serban modern ini. hanya orang bodoh yang percaya seperti itu. Namun melihat hal tak wajar yang terjadi padanya. Kini Kyoko mulai ragu dengan pemikirannya soal penyihir.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang akan kukatakan. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan tidur dengan tenag dan ikut dengan kami" ucap Chikusa yang kini mengarahkan kedua tangannya kehadapan Kyoko.

" _Gravity Push!"_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyoko terhampas ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding pagar di belakangnya. Rasa sakit segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pandagangyapun mulai kabur dan hanya bisa melihat Chikusa yang berjalan ke arahnya sebelum kegelapan pekat megusai dirinya.

"Oniichan …."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Kau tahu kelemahan barrier ini huh!".

Lambo menatap tak percaya pria di depannya itu. Baru pertama sejak ia mengaktifkan _kheops_ miliknya, Lambo mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu kelemahan barriernya tersebut. Selama ini tak ada satupun yang bisa menembus pertahan absolute miliknya. Bahkan ia masih teringat ketika mengambil _job_ membunuh seorang bos mafia. Tak satupun peluru bahkan bom yang bisa menembus perisainya ini. namun kali ini berbeda, bahkan tak sampai satu jam, targetnya sudah mengetahui celah dari perisai absolutenya?

"Huh, percuma jika kau pikir gertakanmu itu bisa membuatku lari ketakukan".

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!". Tsuna lantas mengehmpaskan tubuhnya ke udara. Dengan bantuan Flame milkinya ia bisa dengan bebas melayang di udara. Awalnya ia sedikit kesusahan ketika menggunakan pertama kali saat bertarung dengan Chrome. Namun sekarang entah kenapa ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kemampuan itu. Bahkan ia berpikir kenapa dengan cepatnya ia bisa mengusai teknik bertarung _Kheops_ milinya, padahal baru hari ini saja ia mengaktifkan kemampuannya itu. Lambo sendiri yang tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan Tsuna hanya bisa memandang heran. _Apa yan dilakukannya di atas sana?_

Masih dalam posisi melayang. Tsuna menggerakan kedua tangannya seakan akan melakukan gerakan tepuk tangan. Detik berikutnya kobaran flame yang memancara dengan kuat itu perlahan mengecil. Flame itupun berubah menjadi sebuah lapisa tipis yang membuat kedua Glove tersebut terlihat besi panas yang baru saja selesai ditempa.

"Saatnya kau keluar dari kandangmu bajingan!". Tsuna pun melesat dengan kecepatan penuh mengarahkan kedua glovenya. Namun kali ini sasaran adalah bagian puncak limas tersebut.

" _Incinerate!"._ Seketika perisai berbentuk limas itu hancur bagai kepingan kaca begitu _Kheops_ milik Tsuna bersentuhan dengan _barrier_ tersebut. Hanya dengan sentuhan tanpa sebuah pukulan keras, kedua Glove itu berhasilakan merobohkan pertahan absolute milik Lambo. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu memandang tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Pertahan absolute milikku!". Ucap Lambo dengan nada syok. Tsuna tak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu. Ia pun masuk kedalam _barrier_ yang sudah hancur. Dalam hitungan detik, flame kembali berkobar dan langsung mengarahkan pukulan tinju yang ia beri nama _Fire Punch_ ke pria yang telah menculik adiknya itu. Bukannya berhasil memukul Lambo, Tsuna malah mengahantamkan pukulannya ke atap gedung—mengakibatkan lubang yang cukup besar sehingga ia bisa melihat lorong gelap dibawahnya.

"Menghilang!" Tsunapun segera meningkatkan ketajaman kelima indaranya dan detik kemudian sebuah kilatan hijau muncul di atas tangki air tak jauh dari situ. Lambo muncul dengan tatapan dingin memandang Tsuna bagaikan lalat yang mengganggu pemandangan.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menembus _Thunder Wall_ miliku". Ucap Lambo. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?".

Tsuna menatap Lambo penuh dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia tak tahu bagaiman bisa orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul begitu saja di atas tangki air itu. "Perisaimu itu memang kuat, tapi sayangnya hanya pada bagian bawahnya sedangkan puncaknya sangat lemah itu terlihat dari perbedaan warna yang menurutku menunjukan ketebalan lapisan yang dimilikinya". Tsuna pun masih tetap menatap pria tersebut—memikirkan berberapa hal tentang caranya yang tiba-tiba bisa menghilang seperti teknik andalan khas _Yondaime Hokage_." … dan lagi serangan petirmu itu mudah sekali ditebak pola serangannya. Petir itu hanya menyerang ketika sesuatu bersentuhan dengan salah satu sisi perisai".

"Bagaimana kau bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa puncak tersebut adalah titik terlemah?" ucap Lambo. "Mungkin saja semua analisimu itu salah bukan?".

Tsuna tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Lambo. "yah ~~ perbandingannya adalah 50:50 bukan? kalau pun itu gagal aku masih bisa melakukan berberapa kemungkinan lain yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya. Asal kau tahu ya, aku mempunyai pemikiran seperti orang-orang Nara. Itupun jika kau tahu maksudku".

Lambo menggeram murka mendengar perkataan targetnya itu. Bagiamana bisa hanya dengan sebuah kebeuntungan, pemuda itu bisa menghancurkan salah satu teknik _Kheops_ miliknya. Nampaknya kali ini ia menemukan lawan yang bisa menghibur dirinya setelah sekian lama bosan dengan pekerjaan membunuh lalat-lalat yang merusak mata. Sebuah gejolak seperti seorang _Ghoul_ yang merasakan darah segar, Lambo pun menjilat bibirnya dan memamerkan senyum psikopat—nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia menatap Tsuna seperti sebuah santapan lezat yang terhidang khusus untuknya.

" ! kau benar-benar bisa membuat gejolak pada diri Lambo-sama kembali meningkat!"

Tsuna tak memperdulikan Lambo yang kini seperti sedang kerasukan setan. Ia tengah bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. _Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berpindah secepat itu. Namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari celah semua jurusnya. Ingat Tsuna semua teknik pasti punya kelemahan._

"Katakan! Diamna Fuuta berada". Lambo tersenyum mendengar pertannya itu. Pria itupun menjentikan jarinnya dan dalam sekejap muncul sebuah benda yang menyerupai telur ukuran besar. Telur itu memilki cangkang transparan sehingga memudahakan untuk melihatnya apa yang dibaliknya. Terdapat sosok anak kecil dalam posisi tertidur bagai janin dalam rahim ibu. Tsuna langsung memasang eskpresi terkejut, begitu sosok yang tengah tertidur itu adalah Fuuta. Dengan kesal ia pun berteriak ke arah Lambo. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DIA!"

Lambo sendiri hanya tertawa psikopat mendengar teriakan Tsuna. Pria itupun berjalan mendekat ke arah telur itu dan mengelusnya perlahan-lahan seakan benda itu mudah hancur seperti kaca. "Tenang saja . aku hanya membuat dirinya tertidur seperti bayi manis". Ucapnya dengan melempar seyuman ke arah Tsuna. "Namun akan jadi hal lain bila kau tak segera menyelamatkannya". Lanjutnya.

Tsuna tak tahu maksud perkataan Lambo. Namun yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. "Apa maksudmu !?".

Lambo pun menepuk dua kali tangannya. Sekejap asap putih memenuhi isi telur, sehingga sosok Fuuta tak terlihat lagi oleh Tsuna. "Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit adik manismu akan berubah menjadi sosok monster yang manis namun kejam dan tak punya perasaan dalam hatiinya. Hanya sebuah monster yang ingin membunuh apapun di depan matannya".

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Tsuna langsung melesat ke arah lambo, namun bukan lambo yang menjadi target serangannya melainkan telur menjadi penjara Fuuta. Sedangkan Lambo sendiri telah menghilang dan mucul secara tiba tiba di bawah.

"Fuuta bertahanlah!" seru Tsuna yang berkali-kali melancarkan _Fire punch_ miliknya. Namun bukannya seperti yang diharapkan, cangkang telur itu sama sekali tak pecah walau sudah dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Tsuna.

Lambo tertawa mengejak melihat aksi sia-sia Tsuna. "Percuma saja . tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan telur itu bahkan bom nuklir sekalipun! Yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah mengalahkanku jika ingin adik kecilmu selamat!"

Tsuna kini menatap Lambo dengan penuh amarah. Mukanya bagaikan iblis yang mengamuk setelah terpenjara begitu lama di neraka. Kini sosok tenang dan dinginnya tergantikan sebagai sosok monster yang mengamuk. Tsuna menyerang secara brutal Lambo, namun pria berambut ikal itu selalu saja menghilang sebelum pukulan tinju milik Tsuna berhasil mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Bajingan kau!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Begitu Mr. Sawada! Tunjukan ekspresi marahmu itu! Buat Lambo-sama bergejolak penuh dengan kesenagan!".

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Di sebuah Taman Bermain terbengkalai yang tak jauh dari lokasi pertempuran Tsuna dan Lambo, terdapat dua sosok pria yang berjalan dengan santai di kawasan taman yang kini bagai kota mati tersebut. Sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Ken dan Chikusa tengah menyusuri arena taman bermain itu sambil menggendong seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan di pundaknya—lebih tepatnya Chikusalah yang menggendong gadis tersebut.

Ken menggeram kesal dengan sesekali menendang kerikil ke sembarang arah. "Tch! Aku tak mengerti kenapa Makuro-sama memilih tempat jelek seperti ini! dengan kemapuan sihirnya dia pasti bisa mendapatkan tempat yang lebih bagus daripada yang seperti ini, _byon_!"

"Sudahlah Ken. Lagipula Makuro-sama pasti punya alasan tertentu. Lagipula karena tempat seperti inilah gerakan kita semkin leluasa bukan?". balas Chikusa dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan gadis yang ada digendongannya yang tak lain adalah Kyoko masih pingsan tak berdaya.

Selama sisa perjalan keduannya sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk berbicara. Ken hanya menendang kesal sambil mengumpat tiap detiknya. Sedangkan Chikusa memilijh berjalan tenang. Keduanyapun sampai pada salah satu bangunan yang dulunya adalah sebuah kantor operasional Taman mini tersebut. Keadaannya sama-sama mengenaskan dengan taman mini itu. Kursi-kursi berserakan, atap yang sudah jebol dan berberberapa pintu yang menghilang dari tempatnya.

Baik Chikusa maupun Ken menyusuri dengan santai seolah-olah mereka sudah sering meleawati tempat ini. akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai tiga yang merupakan lantai tertingi gedung tersebut. Begitu membuka pintu kayu di depannya, sebuah ruangan yang berbeda jauh dari ruangan di lantai bawah tersaji dengan mewahnya. Tak ada atap jebol maupun kotaran. Yang ada adalah sebuah ruangan luas yang terdapat beberapa meja kayu, meja kecil dengan berberapa botol minuman berakhol serta dua buah sofa merah mengelilingnya. Di sana terdapat sesorang tengah duduk dengan pose selayaknya bos Mafia—menikmati secangkir _Bourbon_ dengan angkuhnya.

Dengan tanpa bereblas kasih. Chikusa menjatuhkan begitu saja Kyoko ke lantai. "Nampaknya anda telah menyulap ruangan ini Makuro-sama".

Sebuah tawa aneh tercipta di bibir tipis sosok yang dipanggil Makuro. Sosok itupun beranjak dari sofa dan menatap kedua rekannya dengan memancarkan senyuman yang mungkin saja bisa membuat seluruh wanita yang melihatnya jatuh pingsan.

Makuro sendiri merupakan sosok laki-laki ideal dengan tinggi serta porsi badan yang tak berlebih maupun kurang. Wajahnya menampak bahwa dia seorang bangsawan dari sebuah kerajaan. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna serta gaya rambut yang sedikit aneh memberikan arti tersendiri bagi pria bernama lengkap Rokudo Makuro.

"Kufufufufu. Oya , nampaknya kau mendapatkan barang yang bagus Chikusa". Ucapnya dengan nada memuji. Chikusa hanya terdiam mendegar ucapan orang yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Tch! Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau malah menculik wanita selemah ini!". ucap sebal Ken yang nampaknya masih belum puas dengan misi yang kali ini dikerjakannya. Makuro sendiri hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Ken. Secara spontan Makuro mengelus lembut pipi Ken. Sontak yang dielus gelagapan karena perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu.

"Ma-makuro s-sama?"

"Kufufufufu. Apakah Ken ku yang manis ini belum puas dengan apa yang dikerjakannya?" ucap Makuro dengan nada genitnya. Bahkan tak hanya mengusap lembut, pria berambut nanas itu juga sempat menjilat keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis pria berambut pirang itu. Gerakannya benar-benar sangat profesioanal. Ken yang terlihat seperti narapidana kelas kakap dibuat seperti seorang uke yang tengah dirangsang dengan lihainya oleh sang seme.

"Bu-bukan begitu … hanya saja aku … egh …". Ken berusah mati-matian untuk menahan desahan yang muncul akibat perilaku tak senonoh pemuda berambut nanas itu. Walau sudah sering ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetap saja Makuro adalah pemain yang cekatan. Pemuda itu selalu saja berhasil membuat dirnya terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan darinnya.

"Makuro-sama tolong jaga sikap anda". Celetuk Chikusa yang melihat adegan tak senonoh itu. Makuro sendiri hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa seakan ia telah memuaskan nafsunya. "Oya? Apakah Chikusa mau aku perlakukan seperti Ken-chan?"

"Bukan begitu, anda yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari empat Saint terkuat tak pantas berpilaku seperti itu". Ucap Chikusa yang sekali lagi. Sedangkan malah Makuro tertawa dengan nada anehnya.

"Kufufufufu. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik Chikusa".

Saint sendiri adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada empat penyihir level S terkuat. Awalnya gelar Saint diberikan kepada ke empat murid merlin yang merupakan seroang penyihir terkuat di zamannya, yaitu Zeref, Nova, Daimond dan Revana. Dengan Gelar Saint, keempat murid Merlin itu bertugas melindungi dunia Sihir dari tangan manusia non penyihir yang terkadang selalu membuat masalah. Namun semakin lama, Gelar Saint tak hanya diberikan kepada seseorang yang bertugas melindungi Sihir, melainkan dalam prakteknya gelar Saint diberikan kepada penyihir yang telah diakui kekuatannya. Sehingga tak semua Saint benar-benar melindungi sihir seperti sosok Saint bernama Rokudo Makuro ini.

"Jadi …" ucap Ken yang sudah kembali normal, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Makuro-sama?". Makuro sendiri tak menggubris dan berjalan ke arah kyoko yang tengah tergelatak tak berdaya di lantai. Pemuda berambut nanas itupun mengusap pelan rambut Kyoko.

" … pastinya sesuatu yang akan membuat kita terhibur. Bukankah begitu Arcobaleno Verde?".

Seketika munculah sosok malaikat berambut semak tiba-tiba duduk di atas sofa mewah itu. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajah malaikat yang mengenakan pakian seperti ilmuwan gila itu.

"Yah setidaknyanya sampai boneka kita kalah terlebih dahulu ….". Ucap Makuro yang masih mengelus lembut rambut Kyoko, sebelum pria itu mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang berakibatkan tubuh sang gadis diselimuti oleh cahaya putih keemasan.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung …**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Natal meruapakan suatu momen yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang. Berkumpul bersama teman dan keluarga, menikmati santapan lezat di tengah malam bersalju dan pastinya memberikan hadiah kepada orang-orang yang dicintai merupakan suatu kesenangan tersindiri dalam momen setahun sekali tersebut. Sayangnya tak semua orang dapat merayakan Natal dengan indahnya._

 _Ketika semua orang larut dalam kesenangannya masing-masing, seorang anak dengan pakaian compang-camping yang tak enak dipandang, hanya bisa duduk di bawah sebuah pohon berusaha melindungi tubuh kecilnya dari guyuran hujan salju. Lambo kecil yang waktu itu berusia delapan tahun hanya bisa memandang iri ketika seorang anak seumuran dengannya tengah tersenyum bahagia karena diberikan hadiah natal oleh kedua orang tuannya._

 _Udara dingin serta salju yang semakin lebat memaksa Lambo berusaha mengumpulkan kehangatan dengan memeluk dirinya kuat-kuat—walau sampai kapanpun badan kecilnya akan selalu merasa kedinginanan akibat pakiaan yang terlalu tipis untuk musim seperti ini. Orang-orang yang lewat pun hanya memandang lalu sosok Lambo di bawah pohon itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengulurkan kehangatan untuk anak kecil yang malang tersebut. Lambo sendiri juga tak begitu mengharapkan mereka karena ia sudah terbiasa menjalani hidup seperti ini selama tiga tahun belakangan._

 _Hidup tanpa ada orang yang peduli pada dirinya …_

 _Lambo berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi pusat keramaian kota. Kedua kaki kecilnya berjalan tanpa alas kaki yang melindunginya dari dinginnya malam natal. Dengan langkah seakan dirinya bisa pingsan kapan saja, Lambo pun terus berjalan menembus hujan salju. Kedua netranya menatap kosong jalanan yang sudah ia hafal karena setiap malam natal ia selalu melewatinya. Sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya, orang-orang hanya memandang tanpa niat untuk berbelas kasih pada Lambo, bahkan ada yang diantara mereka memandang sinis Lambo seakan anak kecil yang telah melewati kejamnya dunia itu adalah monster yang menakutkan._

 _Setelah berjalan selama setengah jam lamanya, akhirnya Lambo sampai juga di sebuah tempat sepi di tengah hutan. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia lain selain dirinya, hanya hewan-hewan malam yang memuali aktifitasnya. Lambo melepas tudung kepala yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung dirinya dari serangan salju yang semakin lama semakin lebat. Bocah malang itupun memandang kosong dua batu yang ditumpuk di atas dua gundungkan tanah. sebuah bunga berwarna putih ia keluarkan dari balik sakunya dan diletakan di masing-masing gundukan tanah di depannya._

" _Selamat Natal Papa …. Mama …."._

 _Lambo pun berjongkok dan memandang kedua kuburan ayah dan ibunya. Awalnya ia hanya diam mematung, namun sebutir air mata menetes—mengalir di pelupuk wajahnya. Walau ia sudah sering melewati masa-masa ini, tetap saja hatinya selalu teriris begitu melihat kedua gundukan yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya._

" _Kenapa …. Kenapa Lambo ditinggal sendirian?"_

 _Suasana sunyi menyelimuti tempat itu. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan lirih Lambo. Hanya ada tatapan hewan malam yang menatap sang bocah yang kini sudah ambruk—tak kuat menahan pahitnya dunia dingin ini._

" _Apakah Lambo dibenci sehingga tak boleh bersama papa dan mama? Kenapa setiap Lambo berdoa agar Tuhan mencabut nyawa Lambo, Tuhan tak pernah mengabulkannya? Bukannya Papa dan Mama selalu bilang bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang yang tersakati? Lambo terksakiti … tapi kenapa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa Lambo?"_

 _Serentatan pertanyaan terucap dibibir pucat Lambo. Tak ada yang menjawab hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti. Tanpa sadar bocah kecil itu tertidur dengan tangisan yang tak henti, perlahan salju menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia terbangun dengan pakaian baru dan sebungkus makanan hangat di sampingnya, sebuah hadiah yang bisa ia dapat setahun sekali di malam ketika kedua orang tuanya mati tertembak. Lambo pun berjalan meninggalkan kedua kuburan orang tuanya, menjalani kerasnya dunia._

 _Lambo tak mempercayai dongeng …._

 _Lambo tak mempercayai Tuhan …._

 _Lambo tak mempercayai siapapun …_

 _Lambo hanya ingin bersama ayah dan ibunya …._

… _. Setidaknya itulah yang dipirkan Lambo kecil selama menjalani pahitnya kehidupan …._

 _Sampai pada suatu ketika, berberapa tahun mendatang di hari yang sama. Sebuah tangan terjulur di depannya. Sebuah uluran tangan yang merubah nasib Lambo kecil._

 **.**

 **Act 10**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **##** **Special Chapter** **##←**

" **Bocah Iblis Bagian 01"**

Pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun tersebut tengah memandang pria tua yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Salah satu tangannya kini sedang memainkan pisau kecil favoritnya dengan sesekali melakukan gerakan yang membuat pria tua di hadapannya itu menjerit ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, kini pria tersebut sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Hitman yang baru-baru ini terkenal akan kesadisannya dalam mebantai para mafia yang menjadi targetnya. Walau usia bisa dikatakan merupakan usia anak-anak, namun keahliannya dalam membunuh tak kalah hebat dengan para hitman dewasa yang profesional sekalipun. Maka dari itu bocah yang bernama Lambo itu sering disebut sebagai _Bocah Iblis_ mengingat sudah banyak target buruannya berakhir dengan cara yang tragis.

"A-ampuni aku … a-akan kuberikan apapun asal kau jangan membunuhku".

Tanpa memperdulikan jabatannya yang merupakan seorang bos Mafia yang terkenal berdarah dingin, Alfonso Monterego memohon ampun atas nyawanya kepada sosok bocah berusia tiga belas tahun tersebut. Lambo sendiri tetap menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Dengan cepatnya ia menebas leher Alfonso hingga kepala sang bos mafia terlepas dari tempatnya. Saking cepatnya Lambo menebaskan pisaunya, kepala Alfonso yang sudah terlepas itu saja masih sempatnya mengucapkan berberapa kata. Tanpa rasa jijik, Lambo megambil kepala itu dan membawanya seperti seorang jagal hewan ternak. Bocah itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong tanpa memperdulikan ratusan jasad yang ia sudah habisi terlebih dahulu. Lambo pun keluar dari markas mafia tersebut dengan tenangnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Selalu saja … memenggal kepala dan menggantungnya di atas pagar besi".

Lambo pun menoleh dan terlihat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya tengah bersandar di dinding. Gadis itu memakai pakaian tradisional ala cina. Rambut hitam yang dikepang dua senada dengan warna mata yang menghanyutkan. Kulit yang putih tanpa bekas luka lecet sedikitpun—menandakan sang gadis giat menjaga kecantikan tubuhnya. Lambo pun hanya memandangnya sekilas sebelum berjalan dan melakukan apa yang diucapkan sang gadis—memanjat pagar dengan cekatan dan menancapkan kepala Alfonso di atas pagar.

"Kau itu … bisakah sekali-kali berpiralaku seperti seroang remaja berumur tiga belas tahun?". Ucap Sang gadis. "Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau akan tumbuh menjadi seorang _psycho_ lo~~".

Tanpa diduga Lambo sudah berdiri di belakang sang gadis cina dengan mengarahkan pisau kecilnya ke leher sang gadis, padahal berberapa detik yang lalu ia masih berada di atas pagar. Gadis cina itu tetap tenang tanpa peduli kalau kepalanya akan bernasib sama dengan kepala pria tua yang sedang menggantung bagai pajangan di atas sana.

"Ho~~~ jadi Lambo-chan sudah berani menantangaku? Kau lupa dengan siapa yang sudah menolongmu huh?".

Lambo masih tetap tak bergeming dan mengarahkan mata pisau miliknya ke leher putih tersebut. Sekali saja ia beregerak goresan dikuti dengan darah segar pasti akan segera tercipta. "Tch! Kau gadis yang merepotkan I-pin". Lanjutnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan I-pin yang tersenyum padannya.

Walau sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka hidup bersama—lebih tepatnya hidup sebagai senpai dan kohai. Tak pernah sekalipun Lambo menunjukan sebuah senyuman pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu memandang apapun dengan tatapan dingin dan memancarkan aura negatif sehingga sedikit atau bahkan tak ada sama sekali yang mau berteman dengan Lambo. Hanya I-Pin lah satu-satunya yang mau menjadi partner Lambo dalam menjalan berberapa misi. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa bisa merasa cocok dengan pemuda seumuran dengannya tersebut.

Perlu diketahui I-pin dan Lambo adalah hitman yang masuk dalam sindikat yang bernama _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_ , sebuah sekelompok Hitman yang telah diakui kekuatannya. Sehingga , tak jarang banyak orang, kelompok, atapun Pemerintahan suatu Negara menyawa jasa _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_ untuk menjalan berbagai macam misi.

Diantara berberapa anggota Yaḡmur, Lambo dan I-pin merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak anggota yang kemampuannya tak patut diragukan lagi. Hampir semua misi yang diberikan mereka selalu sukses tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Sehingga walau hanya tim yang terdiri dari anak-anak, tak ada satupun yang meremehkan mereka jika kau sudah kenal siapa itu Lambo dan I-pin.

"Tentu saja Mr. Perdana Mentri. Seluruh anggota family _Monterego_ telah dimusnahkan tanpa jejak. Seperti semboyan yaḡmur, ' _bergerak bagai hujan yang menghanyutkan jejak'_. Anda tak perlu khawatir akan pihak kepolisaan atau aliansi mereka tahu bahwa andalah dalang di balik semua ini …". I-pin pun mendengar dengan serius setiap kata yang terucap klien mereka di seberang telepon—walau gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi serius sedikitpun. " … dan aku harap anda segera mengirim setengah bagian sisanya dari biaya penyewaan jasa kami". I-pin terus berceloteh riang dengan klienya sebelum menutup telepon. Gadis keturunan Cina itu langsung berlari menuju Lambo yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dari tempat berdarah ini.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Orang-orang berbalut pakaian tebal memenuhi jalanan Kota Milan lebih tepatnya kawasan Duomo yang terkenal dengan berbagai macam butik mulai dari butik terkenal hingga biasa—semua tersedia lengkap disana. I-pin yang notabane adalah seorang wanita pasti akan langsung berbinar-binar ketika mengunjungi Doumo, apalagi melihat berberapa pakian yang terpajang di etelase toko. Walau dirinya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, tetap saja di adalah seorang wanita yang akan terpikat dengan mempercantik diri.

"Ne ne Lambo! Kau lihat itu!" tunjuk I-pin dengan antusias pada salah satu pakaian yang dipajang di etelase toko. "Pasti akan sangat cantik bila aku mengenakannya di pesta Natal esok!".

Lambo tak memperdulikan dan terus saja berjalan—walau ia sempat melirik tapi langsung alihkan wajahnya sebelum gadis itu sadar. Tiga puluh menit sudah Lambo dibuat stress dengan kelakuan rekan misinya itu. Tiap kali ia melewati salah satu outlet, pasti ada saja celotehan berisik yang membuat telinganya sakit. Inilah mengapa ia benci mengambil misi di Negara-negara seperti Itali atau Perancis yang terkenal dengan pusat mode. Lambo pasti akan dipaksa untuk menemaninya berkeliling dan menjadi pesuruh untuk membawakan semua belanjaanya.

"OI! Apa kau tak bisa jaga sikap?". Lambo mendesis memandang I-pin yang kini telah beralih pada outlet lain. "kau itu masih bocah berumur tiga belas tahun! Bersikaplah selayaknya bocah tiga belas tahun!".

I-pin tersenyum mengejek ketika Lambo menasehati dirinya tentang kelakuannya tak wajar. Sadarkah dia lah yang lebih tak wajar. "Oh ayolah Lambo~~ apa salahnya bersikap dewasa? Lagipula kita telah selesai melaksanankan misi bukan? daripada itu harusnya kau sadar diri, mana ada bocah tiga belas tahun yang meghabiskan waktu berbelanja senjata-senjata di pasar gelap".

Seakan tak peduli bahwa mereka berada di pusat keramaian, I-pin dengan lantangnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak pantas diucapkan anak seumuran mereka. Lambo merutuki kobodohan I-pin yang selalu bicara tanpa peduli suasana. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan tak memperdulikan I-pin yang berteriak memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Mou~~ Lambo selalu saja jahat pada I-pin!" ucap sebal I-pin ketika berhasil mengerjar partnernya tersebut. Lambo hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan I-pin yang tengah menceramahinya. Ia sudah biasa menhadapi I-pin, bila gadis itu sudah masuk mode ceramah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika manik hijaunya menakap sosok gadis kecil berusia kurang lebih tujuh tahun tengah menggandeng tangan adiknya yang terus menangis.

Gadis kecil yang memiliki perawakan seperti gadis penjual korek api itu tengah menjajakan barang dagangannya yang berupa sapu tangan berbagai macam warna. Dengan giat ia berusah untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang agar mau membali sapu tangannya walau hanya sahelai. Sayangnya tak satupun dari orang-orang tersebut membeli barang dagangan sang gadis kecil. Bahkan untuk sekedar berempati ataupun menaggapinya saja tak ada.

Lambo pun memisahkan dirinya dari I-pin yang masih sibuk mengoceh. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju gadis kecil tersebut. Merasa mendapatkan pelanggan, gadis kecil itupun menatap Lambo dan berniat menawarkan barang dagannya. Namun begitu melihat wajah Lambo yang tak bersahabat, membuat sang gadis kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau jual?" Tanya Lambo to the point. Walau ia sendiri sudah tahu barang dagangan milik gadis tersebut.

"A-ano … a-aku menjual sapu tangan rajutan buatan ibu kami". Ucap gadis itu sedikit menunduk—takut melihat wajah Lambo yang cukup menyeramkan untuk bocah berumur tigas belas tahun.

Lambo mengangguk kecil dan melihat sapu tangan yang dimaksudkan sang gadis itu. Sapu tangan itu terlipat rapi dengan pilihan berbagai warna yang menurut Lambo terlalu mencolok—Lambo lebih suka warna yang bersifat muram seperti warna hitam. Tak hanya itu saja setiap sudut sapu tangan terdapat huruf alfabet yang disulam begitu rapi dan indah. Ia pun mengambil salah satu sapu tangan berwarna hijau cerah dengan huruf I latin yang tersulam rapi di salah satu sudut.

"Berapa harganya?"

"€2".

Lambo sedikit terkejut, untuk sapu tangan secantik ini, gadis tersebut menjual dengan harga yang bisa dikatakan sangat murah. Kalau saja ia tahu harga sapu tangan sejenis dijual cukup mahal di toko-toko, mungkin harga yang dikenakan bisa mendekati harga toko. Namun yang Lambo saksikan sekarang adalah harga yang ditawarkan tak menyampai setengah dari harga yang sepantasnya.

"Kenapa dijual murah? Sapu tangan macam ini bisa kau jual dengan harga yang lebih tinggi".

Mendengar ucapan Lambo, tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis—berbalik dengan sang adik yang sudah terdiam dan memandang kakaknya bingung. Andai saja Lambo memiliki sedikit perasaan yang peka, bocah itu mungkin akan gelagapan—takut dikira sedang menggoda anak-anak seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang Pedofil. Namun sayangnya hati sang hitman kecil sudah terlalu membeku untuk merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

"Su-sudah tiga hari tak ada satupun orang yang mau membeli sapu tangan ini" jelas gadis itu dengan sedikit terisak-isak. "Ibu kami sedang sakit dan membutuhkan obat, belum lagi adik ku ini ingin mendapatkan hadiah kado natal. Jadi aku terpaksa menjual dengan harga murah agar cepat mendapat uang untuk membeli obat dan kado untuk adik kecilku".

Lambo terdiam. Ia tahu gadis di depannya ini tidaklah berbohong. Ia tahu karena pernah merasakan kehidupan keras yang dilalui gadis tersebut. Lambo benar-benar membenci dunia ini, kenapa mereka yang berhati mulia dan tak tahu apa-apa harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan, sedangkan mereka yang tamak dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri terus mendapatkan nikmat yang melimpah ruah.

Lambo tak percaya adanya Tuhan atau segala hal yang pernah ia dengar ketika seorang pastur tengah memberi ceramah. Kalau memang Tuhan selalu melindungi orang-orang baik, kenapa masih ada orang-orang baik di luar sana yang terus merasakan penderitaan. Dunia ini busuk dan Lambo paham betul akan hal itu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kehiduapan yang layak adalah berjuang sendiri tanpa perlu menggantungkan pada orang lain termasuk meminta doa pada Tuhan. Karena Lambo tak percaya dengan keberadaan Tuhan.

Ia pun menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain—bahkan termasuk I-pin sendiri. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu".

Gadis itupun mengagguk dan tanpa menunggu waktu Lambo segera melesat pada salah satu toko yang ada. Tanpa ia sadari I-pin sejak tadi terus memandang Lambo. Gadis keturunan cina itu tersenyum ketika Lambo menunjukan rasa pedulinya pada orang lain dengan caranya sendiri.

"Nampaknya Natal kali ini akan lebih ramai dari biasanya".

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Hotel, Lambo langsung masuk kamar dimana ia menginap, mengunci rapat-rapat dan membiarkan I-pin yang berada diluar dengan segala kebodohan yang ia miliki. Bagaimana tidak, setelah memberikan banyak bungkusan berupa pakaian baru, maianan dan tak lupa uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak pada sang gadis penjual sapu tangan, selama sisa perjalan menuju hotel dimana mereka menginap I-pin terus-terusan menggodannya hingga kepalanya seresah akan pecah kapanpun.

Gadis keturunan cina itu memang selalu mencuri kesempatan bila mendapati Lambo tengah melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—melakukan hal-hal yang tak membuat Lambo seperti boneka tanpa jiwa.

Ia benar-benar tak paham bagaimana bisa gadis berisik macam I-pin bisa dikenal sebagai seorang Hitman jenius yang selalu dapat menyelesaikan misi tanpa kecacatan sedikitpun. Tingkah lakunya yang kekakanakan lebih mirip seperti gadis biasa berusia tiga belas tahun daripada seorang hitman. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang jauh dari kata bocah tiga belas tahun yang normal.

Namun sebegitu tak sukannya Lambo pada sosok I-pin, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis itulah yang telah merubah hidupnya, menyelamatkannya dari jurang kebusukan dunia kesedihan. Lambo masih mengingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu I-pin, ketika ia masih berupa seorang bocah menyedihkan yang selalu mendatangi makam kedua orang taunya di hari natal. Waktu ia berharap mati untuk kesekian kalinnya, walau ia sendiri tahu harapannya tak akan pernah terkabul. Namun malam itu berbeda, sebuah tangan putih terjulur kepadanya, seorang gadis seumuran dengannya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum seperti seorang malaikat.

 _Ayo kita rubah dunia yang tak adil ini bersama._

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Lambo waktu itu. Ia mau saja menerima uluran tersebut—membiarkan sang gadis menariknya ke sebuah mobil hitam. Esoknya ia tahu bahwa gadis itu bernama I-pin dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, gadis itu adalah seroang calon hitman yang dididik secara langsung oleh organasi yaḡmur. Sejak itulah kehidupan Lambo berubah. Dia bukan lagi bocah menyedihkan yang selalu ingin mati. Lambo telah tumbuh menjadi sosok Hitman yang berjuang untuk hidup demi dirinya sendiri. Membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Tanpa sadar Lambo tertidur di atas sofa yang tersedia di kamar itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang pada masa lalunya, selain itu pekerjaan hari ini yang cukup berat membuat bocah itu langsung tertidur bagai bayi manis. I-pin pun nampak sudah kembali ke kamarnya—melihat suara ribut gadis itu tak terdengar lagi dari luar.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Pagi itu Lambo sengaja untuk bangun kesiangan. Biasanya bocah yang memiliki nama mirip dengan salah satu merek mobil terkenal tersebut selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit—sekedar utuk olahraga agar badan tak kaku ketika menebas target ketika menjalankan misi.

Dengan langkah malas, Lambo berjalan bagai orang mabuk menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan wajah. Dirasa cukup rapi, ia pun membongkar pakaian yang berada di koper—memilih pakian casual, menginta hari ini mereka akan terbang ke Jerman.

Lambo pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar I-pin yang tak jauh dari kamarnya menginap. Mereka mengambil kamar berbeda dengan alasan tak ada kecocokan satu sama lain bila sekamar. Ada saja hal-hal yang mereka ributkan bila sekamar. Pernah sekali ketika mereka terpaksa sekamar karena waktu itu kamar hotel hampir semua telah terisi penuh. Tak sampai dua jam lamanya sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dari kamar Lambo dan I-pin. Mereka saling melepas tembakan hanya gara-gara berebut siapa yang mandi terlebih dahulu. Untung saja mereka seorang Hitman, sehingga petugas Hotel tak mau repot-repot menegur mereka, walau pada akhirnya mereka tetap membayar uang ganti rugi.

Katika hampir mencapai kamar i-pin ia melihat gadis yang sedang ia cari berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju Lift. I-pin tak menyahut ketika Lambo memanggil namanya, nampaknya gadis itu terlalu fokus pada sesuatu yang membuat ia sampai tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Lambo pun hanya mendecih tak suka dan mengikuti kemana I-pin pergi.

Dilihat dari nomor lantai yang dituju oleh I-pin, ia pun segera beranjak ke lift satunya dan memencet nomor lantai yang sama. Tak sampai lima menit, Lambo telah sampai ke lantai dua. Netra hijuanya melihat sekilas I-pin sebelum gadis itu menghilang dibalik tikungan lorong. Lambo pun mempercepat langkahnya, dilihat dari gelagat I-pin yang tak seperti biasanya, Lambo berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Ia pun melihat I-pin masuk ke dalam restoran yang tersedia di dalam hotel.

Saat akan masuk ke dalam restoran, kedua indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar sekaligus ia benci. Lambo mengurunggkan niatnya dan mencari jendela—berusaha mengintip dan memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya adalah salah. Ketika ia menemukan jendela yang dimaksud kedua netra hijau itu langsung membulat terkejut begitu melihat I-pin tengah bercengkrama dengan sesorang dari balik jendela tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini!"

Lambo menatap Balphegor dari balik jendela dengan tatapan marah. Seorang hitman yang sama dengannya sekaligus seorang yang selalu ingin Lambo bunuh.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung …**_

 **##############################################################**

 **Wow tak menyangka bisa lanjut hingga Chapter 10!**

 **Padahal ide tentang nie fanfic terlintas setelah membaca salah satu manga berjudul Plantinum End**

 **Terima kasih atas kritik serta saran yang diberikan! Terlebih lagi pada kalian yang telah mengikuti dan menjadikan fanfic ini sebagai fanfic favorit kalian!**

 **Sekali lagi Koro-kun mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Act 11**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **##** **Special Chapter** **##←**

" **Bocah Iblis Bagian 02"**

 **.**

Tanpa tahu bila Lambo sedang mengintip dari balik jendela, gadis berdarah cina itu kini sedang tenang menunggu pelayan restoran yang akan membawa makanan yang ia pesan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, seorang pemuda berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahunan—dengan _diadem_ yang terpasang cantik di rambut pirangnya— juga tengah asyik memainkan garpu metal untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Belphegor—pria berwajah bagai tokoh utama game dewasa—merupakan salah satu jajaran hitman terkuat yang kemampuannya jauh lebih hebat dari I-pin. Tak ada satupun misi yang gagal ia laksanakan. Semuanya dapat dilakukan dengan mudah dan bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Pria yang dijuluki _Prince The Ripper,_ itulah Belphegor.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau mau mengunjungi ku jauh-jauh hingga ke Itali." I-pin menatap pria dihadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh terbaik yang ia punya. Tak ada satupun hal baik bila pria pirang itu muncul. Kedatangannya meruapakan sebuah pertanda buruk.

Belphegor tertawa. "Ushishishishi. Ayolah I-pin-chan mana salam hangatmu yang biasa kau tunjukan pada _kakakmu_ yang tersayang ini?"

I-pin menatap jijik Belphegor. " _Kakak?_ Huh, jangan membuat lelucon menjijikan seperti itu. Kau tak lebih dari seorang psikopat yang sudah tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini."

Lagi-lagi Belphegor tertawa mendengar ucapan I-pin, sedangkan gadis berdarah cina itu semakin ingin muntah bila terus-terusan mendengar tawa psikopat yang mungkin saja dapat membuat telinganya terkontaminasi.

Bagi I-pin, Belphegor tak lebih dari sebuah rekan kerja yang gila. Pernah sekali gadis cina itu mengambil satu misi yang sama dengan pria yang selalu mengaku mantan pangeran tersebut. Namun, bukannya ia menikmati setiap detik yang ada, I-pin malah mendapatkan pemandangan gila yang terkadang menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak, yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok seorang manusia, namun hanya sosok iblis yang haus darah. Memang Lambo terkadang sedikit _psycho_ bila membunuh, namun tidak separah Balphegor. Bahkan ia masih ingat ketika itu Belphegor tengah menyiksa seorang wanita dengan merobek perutnya hingga janin yang ada di kandungnya keluar. Ia melakukannya dengan kondisi sang korban masih tersadar.

Pesanan merekapun akhirnya datang. I-pin memilih kopi hangat dengan didampingi tiga buah donat yang baru matang, sedangkan Belphegor hanya memesan sebuah spageti dengan saus semerah darah. I-pin menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang, walau dalam hatinya berharap sosok benalu tersebut segera mengutarakan maksud tujuannya kesini. Manik matanya memandang Belphegor yang tengah menikmati spageti tersebut dengan carah yang sedikit aneh— seolah-olah dia tengah menikamti usus lezat milik korbannya.

"Sekarang cepat katakan apa maksud kedatangamu kemari? Aku masih banyak urusan hari ini dan tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu."

"Kau sama sekali tak pernah bisa diajak bercanda I-pin-chan, lagipula untuk apa kau terburu-buru? Bukannya misi membunuh seorang bos mafia telah kau kerjakan."

I-pin tak begitu terkejut bagaimana Belphegor tahu tentang misinya. Tak ada satupun yang tak diketahui Belphegor. Selain dijuki _Prince The Ripper_ , pria itu juga dikenal sebagi informan yang handal. Hampir semua informasi yang bersifat _top secret_ diketahui olehnya. Jadi tak heran bila informasi tentang I-pin yang mengambil sebuah misi juga ia ketahui.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Seketika semua mata pengunjung menatap I-pin yang kini tengah berdiri—menatap Belphegor seakan-akan ia ingin menjahit mulut sampah miliknya. Belphegor sendiri tetap tenang memandang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinnya. Bahkan, ia sempat mengambil sisa donat milik I-pin.

"Oh~~ betapa _kawaii_ jika kau sedang marah I-pin-chan. Harusnya aku membawa kamera dan memfoto wajah imutmu sebagai kenang-kenangan."

I-pin berdecak kesal. Ia duduk kembali dengan kasar tanpa peduli berberapa tamu yang masih menatapnya. Ia menurunkan emosinya, membiarkan Belphegor melakukan apapun yang pria pirang itu suka. Meladeni perbuatannya hanya akan menjadikan dirinya semakin dipermainkan oleh sang pangeran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dan bergabung dengan _Varia_."

Ucapan Belphegor membuat I-pin terkejut. Gadis berdarah cina itu menatap tak percaya dan berharap bahwa indra pendengarannya sedang terganggu sekarang.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu Belphegor!"

"Aku tak bercanda. Apakah wajahku menggambarkan bahwa aku kini sedang bercanda?" balas Belphegor dengan tenangnya.

Varia merupakan sebuah organisasi yang hampir menyerupai _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_. Kedua organisasi itu sama-sama mendidik orang-orang untuk dapat menjadi seorang hitman. Sehingga, bukan rahasia umum lagi bila keduanya saling bersaing untuk memperebutkan posisi sebagai kelompok Hitman nomor satu di dunia.

Namun ada yang satu hal yang sedikit membedakan kedua organisasi tersebut. _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_ hanya berfokus pada pendidikan untuk menjadikan seseorang sebagai Hitman Profesional. Sedangkan Varia tak hanya mendidik, namun juga menciptakan orang-orang untuk menjadi sosok teroris yang berkerja di balik layar.

Hal itu bukan sekedar rumor belaka. Sudah banyak kasus-kasus semisal pembajakan pesawat hingga teror bom dilakukan oleh Varia. Namun lucunya hingga sampai ini tak ada satupun pihak kepolisan tiap Negara menyatakan bahwa varia lah yang mejadi dalang dari kasus-kasus tersebut. Mereka lebih senang menuduh kelompok teroris timur tengah yang menjadi biang keladinya. Itulah yang membuat Varia ditakuti di kalangan orang-orang dunia bawah. mereka adalah sebuah kelompok cerdik yang dapat membuat sebuah skenario untuk menguntungkan pihaknya selalu.

"Hebat," ucap I-pin. "Setelah kau berkhianat, sekarang kau mencoba untuk membujuku agar aku mengikuti jejak _dirimu_?"

" _Oh My little I-pin_ , seperti itukah pandanganmu terhadap diriku? Asal kau tahu saja aku melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan kalian berdua."

"Demi kebaikan _kami?_ yang ada kau telah menghancurkan tempat bernaung kami!"

I-pin masih mengingat kejadian itu. Sebuah kejadian dimana Belphegor membunuh semua anggota _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_ yang ada di markas pusat. Ia masih mengingat betapa gilannya ekepresi si pirang ketika tanpa belas kasih membunuh orang-orang yang sudah menjadi rekannya itu. Akibat perbuatannya itu juga kini anggota _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_ banyak yang terpecah belah. Bahkan organisasi itu sedang diambang kehancuran.

Belphegor mengakat tangan kanannya sehingga terlihat sebuah cincin besi yang tersemat dengan cantiknya di salah satu jari kurus miliknya. Awalnya I-pin sama sekali tak mengerti maksud alasan Belphegor menunjukan cincin yang melingkar di jari tengahnya. Namun, ia langsung paham begitu melihat simbol 'V' dengan tengkorak sebagi latar berlakangnya.

"Cincin itu?"

"Indah bukan?" Belphegor mengusap perlahan-lahan perhiasan itu, seolah-olah meruapakan sebuah benda yang memiliki harga jutaan dollar. " _Varia Rings_. Sebuah tanda kalau kau telah menjadi anggota elit dalam Varia."

"Hanya dengan benda seperti itu, kau sampai mengkhinati _nakama_ mu sendiri? Pria macam apa kau ini?" pekik I-pin. Kini gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosi miliknya.

"Asal kau tahu saja I-pin-chan. Sejak awal aku sama sekali tak menganggap _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_ sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Kelompok itu hanya kuanggap sebagai batu loncatan untuk mencapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar." Balas Belphegor tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Cukup sudah dengan sikap kurang ajar pria berambut pirang tersebut. Tanpa peduli orang-orang sekitar yang menatap kembali ketika I-pin memukul keras meja di depannya. Gadis berdarah cina itu langsung meninggalkan restoran dengan ekspresi seolah mengatakan 'jangan halangi jalanku, atau akan kutembak kepalamu ' pada petugas kemanan yang bersiap menghadangnya.

Belphegor menatap kepergian I-pin dengan senyuaman ala iklan pasta gigi. Pria itupun beranjak menuju meja kasir untuk membayar tagihan pesanan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan pelayan toko yang mengatakan bahwa ia lupa mengambil uang kembalian, Belphegor bersenandung kecil melewati tatapan orang-orang dan menghilang di balik pintu masuk restoran.

"Kau telah mengambil pilihan yang salah _My little I-pin_."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Baik I-pin maupun Lambo, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Setelah keluar dari restoran, I-pin menemukan sosok Lambo yang menatap dirinya dengan kesal. Rekan kerjanya itu langsung beranjak pergi tanpa peduli teriakan I-pin dibelakangnya.

Sejak mereka keluar hotel, tak satupun kata terucap diantara mereka. Bahkan ketika berada di pasawat, keduanya sama sekali tak menjalin kontak, seakan mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Walau tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan.

Setelah sesampainya di hotel dimana mereka menginap, Lambo langsung saja menuju meja resepsionis. Awalnya ada sedikit karaguan pada petugas hotel ketika melihat Lambo, mengingat seorang anak dibawah umur dilarang memesan hotel tanpa adanya orang dewasa. Namun, setelah menunjukan Kartu identitas—yang tentunya sudah direkayasa, petugas itu langsung membiarkan Lambo menyelesaikan segala administrasi yang ada.

Setelah semua proses _check in_ selesai, Lambo langsung menuju kamar yang ia pesan, Tak memperdulikan apakah rekan kerjanya masih berada di dekatnya atau tidak. Dengan keras ia menutup pintu dan melempar ke sembarang arah koper hitam miliknya.

Lambo langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menatap langit kamar hotel bewarna krem tersebut. Suasana kamar hotel yang mewah tak membuat perasaan Lambo membaik. Bahkan, ia semakin bertambah kesal dan ingin mehancurkan apapun yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Lambo melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melempar bantal putih ke sembarang arah. Tanpa peduli bahwa lemparannya mengenai berberapa botol wine yang tepajang di atas meja.

"Sialan! Natal tahun ini benar-benar natal terburuk!"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Pagi itu Lambo tengah bersiap untuk menuju kelas Alan Sensei yang akan mengajarkan beberapa ilmu pengatuhauan kepada para calon hitman muda. Walau hitman bertugas untuk menyelesaikan misi yang lebih banyak membutuhkan keahlihan, khusunya teknik membunuh. Namun, bukan berarti meraka tak dibekali dengan beberapa pengetahuan umum lainnya. _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur sangat_ menitik beratkan keseimbangan antara kecerdasan dan juga teknik agar dapat menghasilkan sosok hitman yang berprestasi.

Bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu tengah belarian menyelusuri lorong HQ yang selalu membuatnya kebingungan. Walau sudah cukup lama tinggal di tempat itu, tetap saja Lambo yang pada dasarnya lemah dalam mengingat sesuatu, merasa kesulitan untuk menghafal tempat yang mirip labrin tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi arsitektur gedung aneh ini," ucap Lambo sebal. "Apa ia tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang akan meninggali tempat yang ia bangun huh?"

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu … kau sama saja telah menghina _Shodaime_ lo~~"

Lambo menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok _Senpai_ -nya yang selalu memasang senyum khasnya hingga gigi putih miliknya terlihat dengan jelas. Andai saja ia ikut iklan pasta gigi, Lambo dapat menjamin bahwa sosok senpai yang bernama Belphegor itu akan langsung terkenal.

"Oh~~ Bely- _senpai_."

Belphegor langsung saja menjitak kepala _kohai_ kesayangannya itu. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia mengingatkan bocah kurang ajar itu untuk bersikap selayaknya seorang _kohai_ yang memberi hormat kepada sosok _senpai-_ nya. Namun, bukannya di aplikasikan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, justru semakin lama sikap Lambo semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Ushishishi biskaah kau menyebut namaku dengan benar? Bocah sapi?"

"Kau juga harus menyebut namaku dengan benar Bely senpai" balas Lambo tak mau kalah.

Setelah puas memberikan hukaman pagi pada _kohai_ kesayangannya itu, Belphegor menemani Lambo—lebih tepatnya mengajak bocah itu untuk membolos pelajaran. Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan sejak Lambo berlatih dibawa bimbingan Belphegor.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu berberapa bulan setelah diterima _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur,_ Lambo banyak sekali menunjukkan prestasi yang membuat para tutor terkagum-kagum padannya. Bahkan tak jarang dari para tutor mengaggap Lambo adalah anak jenius yang hanya dilahrikan seratus tahun sekali.

Diantara banyak kemampuan yang Lambo miliki. Bocah tersebut sangat ahli dalam memainkan pisau sebagai senjata utam untuk menghabisi targetnya. Maka dari itulah, Belphegor yang juga sama-sama hitman yang menggunakan pisau dalam aksinya, menjadi dekat dan tanpa sadar keduannya sudah menjadi _senpai_ dan _kohai._ Walaupun keduanya terlihat tak akur, namun dalam latihan Lambo selalu serius mengkuti semua intruksi yang dijelaskan oleh Belphegor.

Dalam aturan _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur,_ bila sudah diakui kemampuannya walau masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Orang tersebut diperbolehkan untuk mengambil misi. Tentunya mereka perlu berdampingan dengan senior yang jauh lebih berpengalaman.

Sayangnya sampai detik ini Lambo sama sekali tak pernah mengambil misi dengan Belphegor. Entah kerana ada alasan tertentu. Bahkan Lambo lebih sering mengambil misi dengan seorang gadis berdarah cina yang lebih senior darinya—walau umurnya bisa dikatakan sama.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

Belphegor dan Lambo menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis keturunan cina yang baru saja dibicarakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan I-pin. Gadis yang sudah menjadi partner tetap Lambo selama setahun terakhir itu menatap tajam kedua orang tersebut. Khusunya kepada sosok yang jauh lebih tua.

I-pin melangkah dan menarik Lambo paksa. Mejauhkan bocah itu dari Belphegor.

"Kau pasti mau mempengaruhi Lambo untuk mengikuti jejakmu yang sesat itu bukan!" tuduh I-pin.

Balphegor hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa gadis berdarah cina itu selalu menuduh yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya.

"Ah~~ _My Little I-pin_. Apakah bisa kau sekali saja tidak beperasangka buruk pada _Senpai_ mu yang tampan ini?"

Belphegor kini tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang I-pin. Memeluk gadis cina itu seakan I-pin adalah sebuah _tedy bear_ yang imut. "Lagipula Lambo-chan kan muridku yang spesial. Sudah sewajibnya bukan kalau dia harus selalu ikut dengan _senpai_ nya."

I-pin langsung saja menggunakan teknik bela diri yang sudah menjadi teknik turun-temurun di keluargannya—begitu Belphegor menggoda dirinya. Lebih tepatnya menggelitiknya dengan hembusan nafas kecil di telingnya. I-pin lupa bila di dalam dekapannya masih terdapat Lambo yang pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua seniornya itu.

"Dasar _mesum_! Mati saja sana !".

Belphegor tak perlu menggunakan tenaga berlebih untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan I-pin. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari I-pin. Lagipula serangan I-pin masih dikatakan lemah, walau ia sudah menjadi Hitman yang cukup hebat di usianya. Butuh seratus tahun baginya untuk dapat mengalahkan Belphegor.

"I-pin-chan Seanganmu itu bisa saja membunuhku lo~~"

"Biar saja. Aku lebih senang kalau orang mesum sepertimu mati!" balas I-pin yang masih berusaha menghajar Belphegor.

Belphegor hanya terkikik geli. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali menggoda kedua bocah tersebut. Netra di balik poninya menatap Lambo yang nampaknya sudah hampir pingsan akibat dekapan I-pin yang membuat bocah sapi itu sesak nafas.

"Lambo, nanti malam temui aku di tempat seperti biasa. Ada beberapa teknik yang ingin kuajarkan padamu."

Lambo hanya menagguk mengerti. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan _senpai_ nya itu semakin lama dekapan senior gadis cinanya semakin kuat dan membuatnya malah semakin sesak nafas. I-pin hanya membuang muka dan membawa Lambo—lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda itu untuk ke kelas Alan Sensei.

Belphegor, I-pin dan Lambo. Mereka bertiga benar-benar sangat kompak. Walau terlihat tak akur—khusunya I-pin dan Belphegor, mereka selalu bersama-sama hampir setiap harinya. I-pin dan Lambo menghormati Belphegor sebagai seorang _senpai_ yang hebat—walau senpainya itu sedikit _psycho_. Belphegor sendiri menyayangi kedua _kohai_ nya seperti seorang adik.

 _Setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan kemudian …_

 _Ketika Lambo dan I-pin menatap tak percaya …._

 _Senpai yang ia hormati …_

 _Mengkhianati mereka …_

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Lambo membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendapati kamar, dimana dirinya menginap menjadi gelap. Ia pun teringat, begitu sampai di hotel ia langsung masuk Hotel dan tak melakukan kontak apapun dengan i-pin. Lambo menyalakan lampu dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubunya yang lengket dari keringat akibat lamanya perjalanan dari Itali ke Jerman. Ia pun menatap jam digital yang berda di di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya kini yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Jam tujuh malam kah? 24 Desember …"

Lambo pun teringat dengan tujuan sebenarnya ia datang ke Jerman. Setiap menjelang Natal Lambo bersama dengan I-pin selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke negeri dimana dirinya dilahirkan. Tujuan mereka tak lain adalah pergi ke tempat dimana Ayah dan Ibu Lambo dimakamkan.

Sebenarnya Lambo bisa saja pergi sendiri. Namun, I-pin selalu saja merengek untuk ikut. Gadis itu bilang bahwa ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua orang tua Lambo karena telah diperbolehkan bisa bertemu dengan dirinya. Benar-benar alasan yang konyol.

Lambo berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ketika ia melewati kamar dimana I-pin menginap, langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Cukup lama ia memandang pintu kayu di depannya, sebelum melanjutkan perjalannan. Nampaknya untuk kali ini ia tak akan mengajak seniornya itu. Hitung-hitung ia bisa menjadi lebih tenang karenanya.

Tak butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke sebuah kota kecil dimana kedua orang tuannya dimakamkan. Begitu keluar dari setasiun, Lambo langsung memanggil taksi yang kebetulan sedang berhenti menunggu penumpang.

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, awalnya sopir taksi bertubuh kekar itu sangsi melihat Lambo yang akan menyewa jasa taksinya. Namun, dengan iming-iming uang dalam jumlah yang banyak, sopir itupun mau mengantar Lambo.

"E..to … kemana tujuannya?" Tanya sopir disampingnya. Lambo sengaja memilih tempat duduk di samping sopir agar dapat dengan jelas melihat suasana kota yang sudah lama ia tak kunjungi.

"Gereja St. Lukas."

Sopir itu mengangguk dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil. Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Lambo menatap sopir yang ada disampingnya. Walau badannya cukup besar seperti para pemain film _300: Rise of an Empire_ namun, siapa disangka ia memiliki suara yang amat kecil. Untung saja pendengaran Lambo cukup kuat sehingga ia bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan sopir tersebut.

Pandangannya pun beralih pada sebuah foto yang tertempel di _dashboard_ mobil. Foto itu menampilkan seorang gadis india muda yang tengah berpose dengan gaya cukup menggoda iman para kaum laki-laki. Kedua dada berukuran besar terlindung dari bikini yang menurut Lambo cukup kecil untuk ukuran badannya yang semok. Lambo yakin wanita berkulit eksotis itu sengaja memakainya untuk menggoda para laki-laki hidung belang.

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Lambo

"Ah …., lebih tepatnya dia tunanganku. Namanya Natasya, kau tahu dia adalah wanita terseksi yang pernah ku—ups, aku keceplosan bicara."sopir taksi itu segera menghentikan ucapannya, mengingat lawan bicaranya adalah seorang bocah di bawah umur.

"Tidak perlu khawatir … aku sudah pernah melihat foto yang jauh lebih mesum dari itu." Ucap Lambo. "Kalau kau berpikir aku adalah anak yang polos... maka, kau salah besar."

Sopir itu terdiam kikuk. Ia kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Lambo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada suasana kota yang cukup sepi. Tak banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di malam itu, berbeda dengan Berlin yang selalu dipadati masyarakat bila malam natal.

Lambo sedikit mengingat kenangan buruk begitu taksi yang ia tumpangi masuk ke daerah yang menurutnya cukup familier. Ketika masih menjadi sosok Lambo yang lemah, ia selalu mengunjungi bagian sudut kota ini—menatap iri orang-orang yang melintas di depannya.

Namun, siapa sangka, kini Lambo telah bermetomorfosa menjadi sosok hitman yang sadis. Bocah tiga belas tahun ini ingin sekali tertawa bila mengingat masa lalunnya yang kelam.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lambo tersentak dari proyeksi kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Seperti yang dikatakan sang sopir, ia sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan gereja. Lambo langsung mengerluarkan segepok uang dan memberikannya pada sang sopir, tanpa menghitung lebih dulu. Namun, ia tahu bawa jumlahnya bahkan melebihi tarif taksi yang ia tumpangi.

"A-no ini jumlahnya terlalu banyak." Sopir berbada kekar itu tertegun begitu melihat segumpal uang di genggammanya. Bahkan jika dihitung dengan teliti, ia yakin bahwa jumlahnya tiga kali lipat dari tariff yang sesungguhnya.

"Bawa saja kembaliannya."

"T-tapi –" timpal sang Sopir

"Anggap saja itu kado dari santa, lagipula kau bisa membelikan cincin berlian dengan uang sebanyak itu."

Lambo tak memperdulikan sopir itu dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan gereja. Gereja St. Lukas bukan lagi tersedia untuk tempat peribadatan para kaum nasrani. Jarak yang jauh dari pusat pemukiman membuat gereja itu tak lagi dikunjungi dan berbuah fungsi menjadi museum. Namun, pemakaman yang berada tak jauh dari gereja tetap dibiarkan ada karena, kompleks pemakaman itu sudah ada sejak gereja itu belum dibangun.

Awalnya makam kedua orang tua Lambo terletak di dalam hutan yang berada di sisi lain kota itu. Namun, setelah dirinya bekerja menjadi seorang Hitman dan memiliki penghasilan tersendiri, Lambo memutuskan unruk memindahkan makam mereka sebagi bentuk penghormatan terakhir pada kedua orang tuannya.

"Hai ayah … hai Ibu." ucap lirih Lambo menatap dua batu nisan yang ada di depan matannya. Tak butuh untuk menemukan makam kedua orang tuannya, mengingat letaknya yang berada di pinggiran kompleks pemakaman. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah buket bunga yang tergeletak di depan kedua nisan itu. Namun, Lambo tak peduli menatap lurus nama yang terukir di batu bewarna kusam tersebut.

.

 _Rest In Piece_

 _Jack Walker & Lily Walker_

 _Kedua Insan yang tak akan pernah terputus walau ajal menjemput_

.

"Apa ayah dan ibu hidup bahagia di sana? Pasti menyengankan ya tempat yang bernama surga itu."

Lambo terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Tangisan yang sudah lama ia timbun sejak hidup sebagai seorang hitman, perlahan-lahan mengalir membahasahi pipi kenyal miliknya.

"Sayangnya ... Lambo tak akan bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu." Ucap lirih Lambo. "Karena …. Lambo telah berubah menjadi sosok monster yang tak pantas untuk kalian temui."

Untuk kali ini biarlah dirinya menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Biarlah tangisannya mengalir sekencang-kencangnya. Biarlah, Lambo sang _bocah iblis_ menjadi bocah malang yang membutuhkan belaian kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Kini Lambo telah berjalan minanggalkan tempat suram yang selalu dijauhui orang-orang ketika malam tiba. Tak ada lagi tangisan terlukis di wajahnya. Seakan dia seorang pemain film profesional, dengan mudahnya ia dapat merubah kembali mimik wajahnya seperti semula—datar dan dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel lipat disakunya bergetar—menunjukan adanya panggilan telepon. Awalnya ia meyangka bahwa I-pin lah yang mengontak dirinya, mengingat bahwa gadis cina itu yang tahu nomor ponsel miliknya.

"Halo—"

"Akhirnya aku bisa bicara denganmu Lambo-ku yang _tersayang_."

Sebuah nada menyebalkan kembali terdengar setelah sekian lamanya. Sebuah nada yang tak akan pernah Lambo lupakan. Bocah itupun meremas ponsel lipat miliknya, tanpa peduli jika benda kecil itu bisa rusak sewaktu-waktu. Ekspresinya berubah seketika.

" _Belphegor_!"[]

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 _ **#######################################################################**_

 _ **Untuk kedepannya. Fanfic Atarashii Kami akan kembali update dengan kecepatan seperti semula, yaitu 2-3 minggu sekali!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baca juga proyek Fanfic baru gue, "Next Tamer". Kolaborasi antara Katekyou Hitman Reborn dengan Digimon. Dijamin ceritanya tak kalah seru dengan Fanfic fantasi gue lainnya!**_

 _ **Sipnosis**_ _ **: "Dunia Digital telah hancur total, tak ada yang tersisa sedikitpun. Semua itu disebabkan oleh penyerangan besar-besaran kelompok yang mengaku bernama Tartaros!. Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kaisar Digimon. Bersama-sama mereka berdua berjuang hidup untuk melawan Tartaros yang rupanya masih belum puas setelah meghancurkan Dunia Digital. Kini keberadaan mereka menjadi ancaman besar bagi kehidupan Umat manusia!."**_

 _ **-^.^-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Act 12**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

 **.**

→ **##** **Special Chapter** **##←**

" **Bocah Iblis Bagian 03 (End)"**

Lambo kini berdiri di depan gerbang besar yang merupakan gerbang masuk sebuah kastil Tua di tengah hutan—hutan yang dulunya adalah tempat dimana kedua orangtuannya dimakamkan. Menara lonceng yang menjadi ciri khas kastil yang paling mencolok. Menjulang kokoh dan memecah langit malam. Belum lagi jendela berukuran kecil dengan jeruji besi yang melapisi di sepanjang dinding bata kusam—membuatnya terlihat seperti penjara dripada sebuah kastil.

Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa bangunan itu dulunya merupakan vila milik seroang ratu pada masa dimana Jerman masih berstatus sebagai sebuah negara kerajaan. Namun, sejak Nazi memimipin, bangunan itu dipugar dan dijadikan penjara tahanan perang.

Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa dulunya tempat itu sering dijadikan ladang eksekusi bagi para tahanan di masa Perang Dunia II. Sehingga, masyarakat sedikit percaya bahwa tempat itu dikutuk oleh arwah-arwah yang tak terima atas perlakuan kejam pasukan milik _Der F_ _ű_ _hrer._

Selang beberapa detik, pintu gerbang yang menyerupai jeruji besi terangkat. Seolah-olah kedatangan Lambo telah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam.

"Orang itu… memilih tempat seperti ini. benar-benar seperti kepribadiannya."

Suasana dalam kastil tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Lambo. Sebuah tanah lapang beralaskan batu pualam dan berbagai senjata penyiksa macam _guillotine_ menjadi pemandanagan pertama, ketika Lambo menginjakan kakiknya dikawasan dalam bangunan tua itu Ruang sel terdapat di sepanjang lantai satu dan dua sedangkan lantai tiga terlihat difungsikan sebagai kantor sipir penjara.

"Balphegor!"seru Lambo, begitu memasuki area dalam kastil. "Aku tahu kau ada disini. Sebaiknya kau segera tunjukan dirimu sebelum aku menyeretmu dan mematahkan semua gigi jelek yang merusak pemandangan itu

"Ushishishishi …. Nampaknya, semakin lama kau semakin bersikap tak sopan Lambo. Jangan lupa, begini-begini aku ini masih seniormu _gaki_."

Lambo mengalihkan pandangannya. Sosok yang ia cari-caripun akhirnya menunjukan batang hidungnya. Jangan lupakan senyum khas yang selalu memenuhi wajah bak karakter utama game eroge. Siapa lagi jika bukan Belphegor.

"Kau masih tetap saja memelihara senyum bodohmu itu. Jujur saja kau lebih cocok menjadi iklan pasta gigi daripada menjadi seorang _Assassin_." ejek Lambo.

" _Hidoi-ne Lambo-chan_ ~tak tahukan kau bahwa ucapanmu barusan menusuk relung hatiku yang terdalam? Aku bisa menangis seharian bila juniorku sama sekali tak mendungkungku sama sekali. Yah~ tapi mungkin perkataan mu tak buruk juga. Kira-kira berapa gaji yang kudapatkan bila menjadi seorang astris?" ucap Belphegor dengan gaya bak artis alay yang sedang tebar pesona.

"Huh. _Baka na no?_ otakmu namapaknya mulai sudah bergeser dari tempat semestinya. Apa perlu aku pukul keras-keras agar kembali ke posisi semula?"

"Wah perbuatanmu itu bisa mengakibatkan dirimu dituntut Lambo. Asal kau tahu aku ini bangsawan yang terhormat dengan darah biru yang mengalir kuat disetiap nadi miliku."

"Ya … darah biru yang amat kotor itulah apa yang ada di dalam tubuh busukmu itu."

 **TRANGGG**

Suara denting pisau memecah keheningan malam. Lambo mengarahkan serangan mendadak. Puluhan pisau ia lempar ke arah Belphegor. Namun, tentu saja serangan itu dapat ditangkis dengan muda oleh Belphegor. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia disebut sebagai hitman terbaik yang dulu pernah dimiliki oleh _Ya_ _ḡ_ _mur_.

Setelah menangkis serangan Lambo, Belphegor melompat turun, mengeluarkan kembali beberapa pisau yang terselip dengan rapi dibalik lengan baju hitam miliknya. Dengan penuh percaya diri Belphegor melepaskan kedelapan pisau yang terselip de setiap sela jari, menyerang kea rah Lambo begitu target masuk ke dalam jarak serang.

Lambo yang melihat hal itu lansung melompat salto kebelakang. Ia tahu bahwa serangan Belphegor memiliki akurasi jarak tertentu. Sehingga jika dapat menjaga jarak, pisau-pisau tersebut tak akan mengenai dirinya.

Sayanganya dugaan Lambo keliru.

Begitu ia akan mendarat ke tanah—masih dalam posisi melayang ke udara akibat melakuksan lompatan salto. Kedelapan pisau itu masih terus mengikutinya. Seakan-akan sedang dikontrol dengan sebuah _remote control._ Lambo yang sedang dalam keadaan terjepit itu lansung mengeluarkan beberapa pisau yang sengaja disimpan untuk keadaan darurat semacam ini.

 **TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Suara dentingan terdengar kembali ketika kedua benda metal itu saling berbenturan. Tinggal beberapa centi senjata Belphhegor melukainya, Lambo dapat menangkisnya dengan cukup sigap. Namun sayang, ada salah satu pisau milik Belphegor yang berhasil lolos, melesat kea rah daun telinga kirinya. Sehingga. Kini secuil daging di indara pendegaran bagian kirinya terpotong.

" _My little_ Lambo. Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu terluka. Kalau tak salah terakhir aku melihatnya ketika kau sedang berduel dengan Proton dalam pertandingan tingkat Level di musim Panas bukan? aku masih ingat ekspresimu ketika itu. Menatap tajam musuh, mencari celah untuk melancarkan serangan balasan."

Lambo diam tanpa ada niatan membalas ucapan Belphegor. Ia tengah menekan luka, berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengucur dari luka tersebut.

"Dan sekarang …. Kau menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sama ketika itu. Ah~ aku jadi berasa seperti Proton-chan. Sayangnya aku tak akan berakhir seperti bocah Yunani itu. Kalah dengan tidak elitnya."

"Kalau begitu akan kupaksa agar kau kalah dengan keadaan yang lebih menyedihkan ketimbang saat aku melawan Proton. Kesombonganmu bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua untuk dirimu sendiri Belphegor." Jawab Lambo.

"Ah~ aku akan sangat menantikan hal itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu kenapa aku memilih tempat ini?" Tanya Belphegor.

"Yang jelas bukan untuk tur sejarah sambil mengenang bagaimana Hitler membantai orang-orang Yahudi dengan gilanya. Biar kutebak, karena tempat ini sangat memberikan keuntungan tertentu pada gaya pertarunganmu bukan?"

Belphegor memberikan tepuk tangan—seperti seorang guru memberikan applause kepada para murid ketika berhasil menjawab sebuah pertanyaan.

" _Excellent_! Angin membantuku untuk mengarahkan arah serangan pisauku. Cukup aku mempelajari arah geraknya. Aku akan mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Tapi, tidak hanya angin saja aku memilih tempat ini sebagai ajang nostalgia kita berdua …"

Lambo mengankat alisnya, menatap Belphegor dengan pandangan penuh dengan tanda Tanya. Namun, selang beberapa detik apa yang ia bingungkan kini mulai terlihat jelas.

Tiga sel yang berada di belakang Belphegor terbuka. Pintu jeruji besi terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan suara bising ketika besi karatan itu bergesekan dengan engsel yang juga berkarat.

Berikutnya, munculah ketiga sosok serba hitam dari masing-masing ruang sel yang amat gelap. Ketiga sosok itu memakai topeng berwarna yang membedakan mereka satu sama lain.

Sosok bertopeng kuning yang berada paling ujung kiri merupakan sosok yang paling tinggi. Tubuhnya kurus. Sehingga, nampak seperti batang korek api. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah palu berukuran besar—mirip seperti palu dalam legenda Thor, terseret-seret sehingga menimbulkan suara bising akibat bersentuhan dengan lantai pualam.

Sosok kedua yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang paling proposional diantara tiga makhluk itu. Sebuah topeng merah menutupi wajahnya. Hanya rambut kuning pucat mencuat miliknya yang dapat terlihat karena, sosok itu tak memakai tudung kepala seperti kedua sosok yang lain. Selusin anak panah di punggung dan rangka busur terbuat dari tulang menambah kesan tersendiri kepada sosok bertopeng merah.

Sedangkan sosok terakhir yang berada di ujung kanan mengenakan topeng hitam . sehingga, sosoknya seperti sedikit sulit dikenali. Satu-satunya warna selain hitam yang ada pada dirinya adalah sebuah tombak berwarna emas serta kepala tombak terbuat dari besi yang telah dipertajam.

"Inilah alasan kedua kenapa aku memilih tempat ini. Kastil tua ini adalah tempat penelitan yang didirakan oleh Varia. Dan mereka adalah hasil dari apa yang dikerjakan oleh para ilmuwan-ilmuwan Varia."

Lambo menatap ketiga makluk itu secara bergantian. Ia dapat merasakan kalau ketiga subjek penilitan yang dimaksudkan oleh Belphegor tak hanya sebuah subjek penelitian belaka. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa akhir cerita ini tak akan berkahir _Happy Ending_ dengan cepat.

"Ushishishishi. Saking hebatya sampai membuatmu kehabisan kata-kata Lambo-chan? Biar kuperkenalkan. Mereka adalah tiga iblis Varia. _Apollyon, Beleth_ dan _Rimmon_!"

Lambo mendengus dan menatap jijik Belphegor. "Apollyon, Beleth dan Rimmonhuh? Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah iblis-iblis milik Solomon bukan? apakah namamu yang juga mirip dengan salah satu tujuh pangeran nereka menjadi inspirasi bagi makhluk-makhluk menjijikan itu?"

Belphegor membalas dengan tawa gila mendegar tanggapan Lambo. Ia pun meloncat ke atap kastil. Kini sosoknya nampak seperti karakter Uchiha Itachi yang diteringai bulan merah saat akan membantai klan Uchiha. Hanya saja disini, awan mendunglah yang menjadi background dari pemandangan tersebut.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan terakhirmu sebelum kau mati membusuk di tanah. Tapi sayang sekali ini adalah malam natal terakhir yang bisa kau nikmati. Yah … setidaknya kau sudah mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuamu bukan?" ucap Belphegor.

Lambo menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di atas atap itu. Matanya memincing tajam. Entah kenapa ia tak suka dengan nada ucapan Belphegor kali ini. "Dimana I-pin?"

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."

"Apa maksud—"

Belum selesai Lambo meneruskan kata-katanya sosok bertopeng kuning melesat maju mengarahkan pukulan palu besarnya ke arah Lambo. Untung bocah itu memilik tubuh yang ringan sehingga dapat cukup mudah menhindarinya. Lagipula, sosok bernama Apollyon itu juga memiliki gerak yang lambat sehingga dapat dengan mudah dihindari.

 _Setidaknya gerakan si monster kuning cukup lambat._ Pikir Lambo.

"Nampaknya, monster anehmu ini sangat lambat Bel-senpai!" ejek Lambo. "Ayolah. Bukannya Varia itu adalah kelompok yang hebat? Ini bukan semacam pertunjukan picisan atau sekedar percoban bodoh orang-orang Varia bukan?"

"Kau terlalu memandang enteng lawanmu Lambo~~"

Selang detik berikutnya, sebuah keliatan petir muncul dari dalam tanah. tepat mengenai Lambo sehingga sebuah ledakan besar tercipta.

"Ah aku belum bilang ya? Apollyon memiliki kemapuan untuk menciptakan petir setelah palu besarnya menghantam ke tanah. jujur saja kami Varia mengambil ide ini dari legenda Thor. Ya walau kekuatannya tidak sebesar dengan kekuatan anak Odin tersebut. Tapi untuk alasan dia bisa menciptakan energi petir, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada para ilmuwan gila itu. Yah~ walau aku tak yakin kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini."

Kepulan Asap yang tercipta akibat ledakan, sedikit-demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Kini terlihat lambo tengah tertunduk lemah. Pakaian yang ia pakai kini bagai seperti pakaian yang habis dibakar. Cukup banyak luka yang membekas di tubuhnya. Anehnya, walau sudah terkana serangan listrik itu Lambo tak serta mati seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia hanya nampak seperti orang yang dihajar habis-habisan.

"Oh~~ nampaknya sebuatan bagai _bocah iblis_ bukan sembarangan ya? Kau benar-benar seperti iblis kecil yang susah dibasmi. Pasti organisasi sudah susah payah melatihmu hm …" ucap Belphegor.

Lambo terkekeh mendengar pujian yang diucapkan oleh mantan tutornya tersebut. Netra hijaunya memancatrkan tekat yang kuat. Walau, kondisinya cukup memperihatinkan. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun, rasa nyeri yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh membuat ia perlu berusaha keras untuk dapat menegakan tubuh kecilnya itu.

"aku memiliki tubuh ini untuk dapat bisa memunuhmu. Akan kubelaskan dendam orang-orang yang telah kau khianti itu!" seru Lambo dengan suara serak.

Belphegor tersenyum mengejek. Mengankat tangannya keatas seolah-olah memberikan aba-aba kepada tiga monster di bawahnya. "Kau hanya bisa bermimpi juniorku yang bodoh."

Langsung saja tiga sosok itu menyerang dari segala arah. Apollyon mengarahkan pukulan palunya, sosok bertopeng hitam bernama Rimmon bersiap menusuk Lambo dengan tombak besar miliknya dan Beleth yang memakai topeng merah mengarahkan anak panahnya ke Lambo.

"Selamat tinggal Lambo. " lanjut Belphegor menatap muridnya dari kejauhan.

 **BOMMM**

Suara ledakanpun tedengar ketika tiga serangan itu dilancarkan secara bersamaan. Bahkan tanah di sekitarnya bergetar hebat, saking besarnya daya yang dihasilkan dari serangan tersebut.

Belphegor memincingkan kedua matannya, berusuaha mencari sosok lambo. Namun, begitu asap debu menipis. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok bocah berumur tiga belas tahun itu. Hanya sebuah kawah besar yang tercipta.

"Ah~ apakah sudah selesai? Terlalu cepat dari perkiraanku. Padahal, aku menantikan pertarungan yang dapat membuat darah biruku bergejolak. Tapi apa boleh buat …. _Rest In Piece_ Lambo—"

"Siapa yang _Rest in Piece_ pangeran kotor?"

Belphegor menoleh. Terlihat Lambo tengah siap dengan tendangan kung fu yang ia pelajari dari I-pin. Tak hanya itu saja, sosok gadis cina yang telah mengajarakn teknik itu juga ada disampingnya. Baik Lambo dan I-pin sama-sama megarahkan jurus yang sama. Dengan target Belphegor lah yang pasti.

"Kalian!"

"Ai! Ekspresimu menyedihkan _KusoKinpatsu!_ " ejek I-pin.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, sebelum kami menyumbat mulut bau mu itu?" Tanya Lambo.

Sayangnya, baik Lambo dan I-pin tak memberikan waktu pada Belphegor untuk sekedar berucap. Bahkan, mengelak sekalipun tak bisa. Alahasil sebuah tendangan _double_ pun mendarat manis di muka tampan sang pangeran. Langsung saja Belphegor terpental kea rah kawah yang sebelumnya terbentuk.

"Wow! Baru pertama kali kita bisa menyamakan ritme tendangannya. Biasanya kau selalu ingin yang menjadi pertama."

Entah I-pin sedang mengejek atau tidak, Lambo tak peduli. Netranya menatap tajam sosok yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit akibat serangan yang baru saja ia lancarkan. Tentu saja ia tak berharap bahwa serangan itu akan membuat target mati.

"Berisik! Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Tiga musuh yang tersisa nampakanya tak diam begitu saja."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Lambo. Tak selang berapa lama setelah Belphegor terlempar, ketiga monster ciptaan Varia itu kini tengah bersiap untuk menyerang Lambo dan I-pin.

"Ngomong kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya harusnya kau ditangkap oleh Belphegor?" Tanya I-pin.

"Diatangkap oleh dia? Yang benar saja. Sejak tadi aku menikmati pemandangan malam di kota. Setelah aku mengunjungi kedua makam orang tauamu, aku mampir ke kedai kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh, namun, aku merasakan bahwa kau ada dalam masalah. Jadi aku mengikuti baumu sampai sini."

"Tch… jadi aku ditipu …."

"Kau apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula aku baru tahu indra penciuaman setajam anjing. Apa tidak berniat mendaftarkan diri menjadi anjing polisi? Kudengar gajinya cukup tingi." ejek Lambo

"Kau mengejeku? Asal kau tahu, kalau aku datang terlamabat sedetik saja. Aku yakin, kini kau pasti sudah menjadi abu. Berterima kasihlah padaku!"

"ya ya ya… aku mengucapkan terima kasih I-pin-sama~~"

Sayanya belum sempat I-pin membalasnya, sebuah lemparan palu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, mengarah kea rah kedua hitman muda itu. Lambo dan I-pin sontak menghindar berlawanan arah.

Seakan tak memberi kesempatan pada Lambo dan I-pin untuk beristirahat, kedua sosok lain Beleth dengan panah api birunya dan Rimmon dengan tombak besarnya menyerang Lambo dan I-pin secara bersamaan.

Lambo mendecih tak suka melihat musuh bertopeng merah itu yang kini ada dihadapannya. Seakan seperti Robin Hood, Beleth melepaskan tembakan panahnya.

Panah itu pun melipat gandakan dirinya sehingga kini terlihat sepuluh anak panah mengarah tajam ke arah Lambo. Lagi-lagi Lambo mendecih tak suka dan mengeluarkan sebuah revolver kaliber panjang berwarna perak, dengan cekatan ia melepaskan semua amunisi ke arah masing-masing panah yang ada dihadapannya.

Di lain pihak, I-pin tengah berhadapan dengan sosok Rimmon yang selalu ditemani oleh tombak besar setia miliknya. Tanpa aba-abapun sosok bertopeng hitam itu melemparakan senjata miliknya kea rah I-pin. Gadis cina itupun lansung menendang senjata itu begitu masuk ke dalam rung lingkup serangan.

Dengan tenaga yang terpusat pada kaki kanannya, tombak seberat lima puluh kilo itu langsung berbalik arah ke si pelempar begitu I-pin mendenganya secara bergantian—tendangan pertama membuat tongkat itu berputar Sembilan puluh drajat dan disusul dengan tendangan kedua yang membuat laju tongkat mengarah kembali ke Rimmon.

Baik Lambo dan I-pin berhasil membuat kedua makhluk ciptaan Varia terdesar mundur. Lambo menembak kepala dan dada Beleth. Sedangkan I-pin berhasil membalikan serangan ke Rimmon sendiri.

Keduanya menatap musuh yang kini tergeletak di tanah. Lambo tak bisa menilai apakah lawannya itu sudah tewas atau belum. Mengingat sejak awal mereka bertemu sosok ketiga musuhnya nampak bukan sekedar manusia. Ia pun mengalihkan pandagannya dan menatap I-pin. Nampaknya, gadis cina tersebut sedikit kelelahan. Banyak sekali keringat yang mengalir deras. Bahkan badan kecilnya sedikit bergetar.

"Oi baka Onna! Kau taka pa? kelihatannya kau seperti nenek-nenek tua yang sedang menunggu Anunbis yang siap menjemput dirimu kea lam baka."

"Tch! Harusnya kau sadar diri kan Lambo. Aku tahu amunisi yang kau bawa hanya sedikit. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan kau juga dalam keadaan terdesak." ucap I-pin dengan tersengal-sengal.

Lambo tertawa pelan—ia membiarkan saja kondisi I-pin yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Bocah berumur tiga belas tahun itu hanya terkekeh pelang. I-pin yang melihat itu juga ikut bersama-sama, tertawa bak seorang juara dalam suatu ajang pertandingan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua tidak lagi mengalami pertaruangan yang jujur membuat diri mereka masing-masing bergejolak. Bahkan saking semangatnya, meraka tak sadar bahwa Belphegor telah beranjak dan menghilang dari kawah yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Lambo …. Kau urus Belphegor. Biar aku yang menghadapi monster yang ada disini …"

Lambo tercengang mendengar ucapan I-pin. Walaupun ia tahu kekuatan gadis itu setara dengan wanita dewasa berkekuatan raksasa. Namun, menghadapi tiga makluk yang tak diketahui jenisnya itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Bahkan Sejak awal Lambo tahu bahwa pertarungan ini tak bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah.

"Ingin menjadi sosok pahlawan huh?" ejek Lambo. "sayangnya kau memlih tempat dan waktu yang salah. Aku akan membantumu lalu kita akan menghadapi Belphegor bersama-sama. Bukannya aku ingin terlihat keren! Aku hanya ingin kita berbagi darah pangeran brengsek itu!"

I-pin menatap Lambo. Ia tahu bahwa laki-laki disebalahnya ini benar-benar ingin menolongnya—walau untuk bagian yang terakhir ia bingung apakah Lambo hanya berlagak sok atau tidak. Tanpa sadar kedua kaki gadis kecil itu melangkah kea rah Lambo. Sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir ia lontarkan kepada sosok laki-laki yang telah merebut hatinya sejak lama.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Lambo terkejut bukan main. Tiba-tiba saja partner gadisnya seenaknya merebut ciuman pertamannya. Bahkan, rona super merah tercetak jelas akibat perlakuan I-pin.

"Kalau begitu … buatlah Belphegor mati demiku. Ciuman tadi adalah bukti bahwa aku ada bersamamu. Begitu juga dengan kau yang selalu di dekatku."

Lambo tak paham dengan Logika yang di sampaikan I-pin. Namun ada perasaan aneh di hatinya. Sebuah sensasi yang tak bisa dijelaskan bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Membuatnya menjadi seperti adonan kue.

"Jangan mati konyol! Ada hal-hal yang belum kita selesaikan bersama. Kita masih belum menikmati natal seperti biasanya."

i-pin tersenyum. Ia tahu Lambo tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Gadis itupun melihat kepergian Lambo untuk berhadapan dengan musuh besar mereka. Sebuah air mata menetes dan jatuh ke tanah yang kini mulai diselimuti oleh butiran salju.

 _Gomen Lambo … nampaknya ini adalah natal terakhir yang bisa aku nikmati bersamamu …._

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Ushishishi … mana semangatmu yang membara tadi Lambo? Bukannya kau bilang akan mematahkan setiap tulang-tulang yang melakat di tubuhuku? Tapi … kini kau malah tengah asyik tidur-tiduran di tanah. apakah rasa sakit di kedua tanganmu itu membuat tubuhmu tak bisa bergerak?"

Setelah adegan perpisahan yang romantis, Lambo segera mengejar kemana perginya Belphegor. Untung saja ia sempat menyisipkan alat pemancar. Sehingga, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan lokasi mantan Tutornya tersebut.

Sebuah danau kecil yang beku menjadi saksi biksu pertarungan murid dan guru itu. Begitu menemukan Belphegor, langsung saja Lambo melepaskan amunisi yang tersisa beberapa butir. Namun, seperti sebelumnya butuh jerih payah yang kuat untuk menjatuhkan Belphegor.

Pertarungan mereka berlangsung dengan sengit. Setelah senjata apinya tak lagi bisa digunakan. Ia segera beralih dengan cara lama. Menggunakan pisau yang sama degan Belphegor.

Suara dentingan, baku hantam dan ejekan mewarnai pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa dari masing-masing kedua belah pihak. Darah menetes dari pelipis Lambo. Di sisi lain tangan kanan kanan Belphegor tak bisa lagi digerakan akibat jurus kung fu milik Lambo yang berhasil melukai otot di salah satu anggota gerak badan milik Belphegor tersebut.

Pertarungan segera mencapai titik akhir. Lambo semakin menekan Belphegor. Namun, pria _kinpatsu_ itu nampak masih mempertahankan egonya dan memasang senyuman mengejek. Seakan dialah yang menang walau keadaan tubuhnya sama sekali tak mendukungnya.

Tingal sedikit lagi Lambo akan berhasil menuntaskan ambisi terbesarnya. Namun, sayanganya arah pertumparan beruabah seratus delapa puluh derajat.

Tanpa bocah itu sadari. Sejak awal ia sudah terjabak dalam rencana Belphegor. Tanpa Lambo ketahui, terdapat sepuluh sosok bertopeng putih yang mirip dengan ketiga sosok yang ia hadapi sebelumnya. Sosok-sosok itu dapat dengan baik menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanya sehingga Lambo sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Bahkan, ketika Lambo sadarpun itu sudah sangat terlambat.

Tenaga yang terkuras membuat Lambo tak bisa berkutik apapun ketika kespuluh makhluk itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Bahkan tak butuh waktu lama sampai membuat Lambo terdesak dan berakhir dengan salah satu monster menusukan sebuah batang besi hitam ke kedua tangan Lambo ke tanah. sehingga bocah itu hanya dapat menggerang kesakitan ketika benda tajam itu menembus kedua telapak tangannya.

Kini keadaan berbalik. Lambo menjadi tikus yang terdesak, sedangkan Belphegor menjadi sosok kucing yang siap meyantap buruannya. Luka-luka di tubuh Belphegor telah berangsur pulih setelah mendapatkan sesuatu entah apa dari salah satu sosok makhluk yang datang tak diundang dan kini telah menghilang tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu bergabung ke dalam Varia. Kita sama-sama orang yang sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Kita punya tujuan yang sama yaitu ingin menjadi nomor satu diantara semaunya." Ucap Belphegor

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Kau adalah manusia berhati iblis yang tak pantas untuk hidup!" jawab Lambo yang sama sekali tak mengurangi derajat emosinya. Bahkan, semakin lama ia semakin ingin menghancrukan pria dihdapannya. Sayangnya, senjata yang membuat dirinya lumpuh itu menjadi penghalang besar bagi ambisinya itu.

 _Sial! Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada I-pin untuk membawa kepala pangeran keparat ini!_

Belphegor tertawa menatap Lambo. "Iblis kau bilang? Iya kau benar aku adalah iblis …. Aku adalah iblis yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu yang indah, bukankah begitu _Nick?"_

Lambo membuatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap Belphegor dengan tatapan penuh makna, berharap bahwa telingnya telah mengalami gangguan. Entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau apa, Belphegor menyebutnya dengan sebutan _Nick_. Sebuah nama yang hanya orang taunya ucapkan ketika memanggil diirnya ketika sewaktu kecil.

"Kenapa terkejut? Bukankah dulu kedua orang tuamu sering memanggilmu dengan sebutan Nick? Se kecil Lambo bertubuh gemuk yang selalu dimanja oleh kedua Walker yang malang …" ucap Belphegor.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanhya Lambo takut-takut.

"Ah~~ bagaimana ya? …. E-etoo. Ah~ aku ingat, karena …`"—Belphegor mengetuk dahinya seolah tengah berpikir sesuatu—" … Akulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu …." Ucap Belphegor dengan entengnya.

Seketika Lambo merasakan waktu berhenti berputar. Ucapan Belphegor terulang bagai gema di otaknya. Khususnya ucapan ketika ia mengakatan telah membunuh kedua orang tuannya. Kenangan lamapun kembali terpintas. Sebuah memori dimana kedua orang tuanya berhadapan dengan sekawanan sosok misterius dengan topeng yang menutupi identitasnya. Sedangkan Lambo yang kalah itu tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam menyaksikan dari balik lubang kecil yang kebetulan ada di tempat persembunyian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain.

"Aku lah yang membuat kedua suami istri Walker mati dan membuat anak semata wayangnya hidup menderita dibawah kesenderian serta gelapnya dunia." Lanjut Belphegor degan menekan nada intonasinya sedalam mungkin. Seakan ingin menikamati reaksi Lambo setelahnya.

"K-kau …"

"Aku jadi ingat. Saat kedua walker menyedihkan itu mengemis, memohon dan merangkak di bawah kakiku," ucap Belphegor dengan penuh nikmat, seakan kejadian itu adalah sebuah kenangan yang indah. "Bahkan aku juga masih ingat ketika orang-orang suruhanku memperkosa ibumu secara bergiliran. Jujur saja wanita jalang itu sampai kenikmatan ketika para bawahanku memasukan 'milik mereka' ke dalam lubang-lubang kotor milik ibumu …"

"BAJINGAN KAU—!"

 **BUKKKK**

Belphegor menginjak kepala bocah itu tanpa belas kasih. Bahkan seakan seperti sangat menikmatinya, ia berkali-kali melakukan hal yang sama hingga darah megalir di pelipis bocah malang tersebut.

"Lambo~~ jangan marah, kau semakin jelek jika marah,"—kini Belphegor menarik rambut ikal Lambo. Sehinga terlihat luka serta darah merah mewarnai wajah manis bocah itu. " Dan perlu juga kau tahu,sejak awal aku bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya dirimu dalam berkembang menjadi seorang pembunuh yang berguna untuk rencanaku. Oleh karena itulah aku berpura-pura menjadi sosok senpai yang baik hati …"

"Ugh …."

"Dan sekarang, aku akan merebut kembali apa yang kau cintai."

Tak selang beberapa lama terlihat sosok Rimmon membawa seorang gadis dengan luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Akibat pandangannya yang mulai kabur, Lambo awalnya tak tahu siapa sosok yang dibawa degang cara diseret itu. Namun, setelah mengenali pakaian yang digunakannya. Lambo sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah gadis yang telah merebut ciuamn pertamanya.

"I-ipin!"

I-pin membisu, tak manjawab seruan Lambo. Mata gadis itu terpejam dengan sesekali rintihan terdengar dari bibir yang kini telah memucat. Rimmon melemparkan sosok I-pin tepat di depan Lambo. Kini Lambo dapat melihat bahwa sosok kuat yang selalu ada di dekatnya telah menjadi sosok yang amat rapuh.

"I-pin yang malang,"—kini giliran Belphegor menginjak kepala I-pin, hanya saja tidak seberutal ketika ia melakukannya terhadap Lambo—" andai saja kau mau ikut bersamaku kau pasti tak akan bernasib seperti ini. aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada pecundang yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi dirimu."

"A-apa apa yang kau lakukan sialan!"

Belphegor memamerkan senyum liar yang membuat Lambo bergertar ketakutan. Ia tahu bahwa sosok psikopat itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Benar-benar amat buruk.

"Tenang saja Lambo, aku hanya ingin agar I-pin pergi menemui kedua orang tuamu. Bukankah gadis kecil yang mencintaimu ini sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka berdua?" ucap Belphegor dengan tenangnya sambil mengambil sebuah batang logam hitam yang sama persis dengan apa yang tertancap di tengannya

"He-hentikan …KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu. Setelah menerima besi itu dari Rimmon. Belphegor menacapkannya kuat-kuat, menembus tubuh kecil I-pin tepat di bagian dada yang melindungi organ vital berupa jantung di dalamnya.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Sekali lagi Lambo hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika orang yang dicintainya mati dihdapannya. Dan mereka semua mati ditangan orang yang sama.

"ha ha ha ha, teriaklah, marahlah keluarkan semua emosimu Lambo! Tunjukan bahwa kau adalah seorang pembunuh yang sesungguhnya!" teriak Belpehgor dengan gilanya diiringi dengan tawa yang sama gilanya.

Lambo berteriak frustasi. Ia tak peduli dengan luka di tubuhnya. Kini yang ada dipikirannya adalah cara untuk menyumpal dan meremukan musuh yang telah menghancurkan semua apa yang disayanginya.

Sayangya sebuah tendangan keras menjadi hadiah aklhir sebelum pandangannya menghitam sepebuhnya. Apa yang bisa ia ingat sebelum kegelapan menelannya adalah pandangan kabur ketika Belphegor menendang mukannya dengan keras.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Lambo menatap kosong pusara yang baru saja dibuat itu. Bersamaan dengan kedua orang tauanya, jasad I-pin juga di semayamkan di kompleks pemakaman St. Lucas. Tak ada satupun orang yang berbelang sukawa atas kematian gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu. Dia dan beberapa pengurus pemakanam yang datang untuk mengantarkan I-pin ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Setelah malam itu, Yaḡmur dinyatakan hancur. Varia menghancurkan semua markas dan tempat perlindungan orang-orang Yaḡmur di berbagai belahan dunia.

Kini tak ada lagi dua kelompok hitman yang menakutkan. Tak ada lagi persaingan untuk merebutkan posisi. Hanya Varia yang ada. Sebuah kelompok yang mengusai dunia dari balik layar.

"Takdir itu lucu ya …. Saat kau merasa telah berdiri diatas. Namun, sebenarnya kau hanya ada di tempat yang sama … terus dan terus."

Lambo mengusap pelan pusara berbentuk salib putih itu. Kenangan-kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama I-pin terulang begitu cepat. Bahkan, kenangan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam pun terangkat kembali seolah tak ingin dilupakan begitu saja.

"Untuk apa aku bertlatih …. Untuk apa jika melindungi orang yang kucintai saja aku tak mampu … aku hanya pecundang yang menyedihkan bukan begitu I-ipin?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Tak ada lagi sentilan yang biasa perempuan cina itu lakukan. Tak ada lagi senyumana hangat yang selalu membuah hati Lambo mencair.

Semua …..

….. telah direngut oleh iblis yang bernama Belphegor.

….

…..

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Entah ini adalah sebuah rangkaian takdir yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Sebuah ucapan kecil yang akan megubah arah roda kehiduapan tertangkap oleh indra pendngaran bocah tiga belas tahun yang kini sedang merutuki siapapun yang patut disalahkan.

Lambo menoleh ke arah asal suara yang terkesan dingin itu. Mata merah akibat menangis melihat sosok pria berambut ungu dengan model yang aneh. Netra yang berbeda warna itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa kau?"

Senyum dengan seribu makna terukir di waja putih sosok tersebut. "Namaku Rokudo Makuro. Aku akan membantumu untuk balas dendam melawan kelompok Varia." []


	13. Chapter 13

**Act 13**

 **###############**

 **Atarashii Kami**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Amano akira**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou hitman Reborn belongs with Amano Akira. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Jalanan yang semakin sepi menandakan malam semakin larut. Namimori bukanlah kota besar seperti halnya Tokyo maupun Osaka, dimana setiap detiknya selalu dipenuhi oleh aktifitas orang-orang. Namun, hal itu tak serta merta membuat Namimori menjadi kota yang membosankan. Ada beberapa titik yang ramai walau waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam sekalipun.

Jantung Chrome berdetak kencang, melihat bagaimana Yamamoto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan seperti kilat. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka menempuh perjalanan sejak pertemuan di Kedai Sushi milik Ayah Yamamoto.

Sebagai seorang penyihir yang terbiasa dengan sihir, Chrome sangatlah jarang menggunakan fasilitas tranportasi ciptaan _non-penyihir._ Ia lebih suka menggunkan tekinik perpindahaan dimensi, ketimbang duduk menunggu hingga sampai tujuan. Jadi jangan salahkan jika gadis bertubuh kecil itu merasa tak nyaman ketika dibonceng oleh Yamamoto.

"A-no Yamamoto-san," celetuk Chrome dengan malu-malu. "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalau sopir dari truk yang hampir saja kita tabrak memaki-maki dengan keras."

Cukup lama hingga Yamamoto menanggapi gadis dibelakangnya. Pemuda berambut reven itu terlalu fokus pada jalan sehingga ia tak memperdulikan sekitar termasuk orang yang ia bonceng di belakang.

"Ma-maaf Chrome, kau tadi mengatakan apa barusan?"

Chrome menghela nafas panjang. Dikejar waktu memang selalu membuat orang tak sadar pada apa yang terjadi. Apalagi jika mengejar waktu yang menentukan keselamatan seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat hubungan Yamamoto-san dengan _bossu_. Tapi, berbuat sesuatu yang dilandasi oleh emosi sesaat hanya akan membuat masalah itu tak akan pernah menemukan titik terang. Yang ada hanya akan menghasilkan beberapa masalah baru."

Chrome memang bukanlah penyihir yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Namun, dalam memahami perasaan, gadis violet tersebut cukup memiliki banyak pengalaman.

"Aku yakin _bossu_ tak akan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja …, dia adalah pria yang kuat." Lanjut Chrome.

"Dia itu … selalu saja memaksakan dirinya sendiri." Pandangan Yamamoto masih terfokus pada jalan sepi di depan. Namun, emosi yang ia rasakan sudah mulai berangsur berkurang. Tampaknya usaha Chrome cukup membuahkan hasil.

"Walau dari luar terlihat seperti seorang yang dingin dan tak peduli apapun. Namun, sejujurnya dia adalah sosok yang selalu memikirkan orang lain. Bahkan aku sendiri mungkin tak akan bisa bersikap seperti dirinya."

Angin malam berhembus perlahan, membuat rambut Yamamoto menari-nari di udara. Chrome terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Guardian Sawada Tsunyoshi tersebut.

Gadis berdarah penyihir itu yakin Yamamoto masih memiliki beberapa cerita yang ingin ia utarakan. Lagipula ini juga bisa dijadikan kesempatan untuk mengenal sosok bosnya dari salah satu sudut pandang orang terdekatnya.

"Dulu … ketika aku kehilangan ibuku. Aku merasa hidupku hampa. Aku membuat sebuah batasan agar orang-orang tak bisa mendekatiku. Namun, seorang anak kecil polos dengan mudahnya menembus dan menyeretku keluar dari batasan yang kuciptakan sendiri."

Yamamoto tersenyum mengingat-ingat memori yang selalu tersimpan di tempat khusus dalam otaknya itu. "Anak itu mengatakan bahwa menatap masa lalu hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang putus asa. Ia juga berkata bahwa bila kau membenci takdirmu yang sekarang, maka buatlah takdir dengan tangamu sendiri. Karena, yang menentukan apa yang kita jalanani adalah diri sendiri…"

"…Aku pun mencoba mengikuti perkataanya. Sehingga aku menemukan besbal sebagai alasanku untuk membuang masa lalu seperti yang anak kecil itu ucapkan. Sayanganya, takdir mempermainkanku sekali lagi, membuatku jatuh dalam kehampaan sekali lagi. Lucunya orang yang sama menolongku pertama kali malah melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

Chrome diam membisu. Ia tahu bahwa sosok yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yamamoto adalah sosok bosnya. Nampaknya sosok bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak seburuk apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Ne … Chrome menerutmu Tsuna itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Eh _Bossu_? E-to … aku baru sedikit mengenalnya, jadi mungkin aku tidak tahu sosok _bossu_ seperti bagaimana Yamamoto-san menilainya. Tapi … aku merasa bahwa dia adalah orang baik yang peduli dengan orang lain. Namun, tentu dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku juga merasakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang spesial."

Yamamoto tersenyum. Tentunya senyuman itu tak diketahui oleh gadis di belakangnya.

Berbagi sesuatu memang lebih menyengangkan daripada menyimpannya sendiri. Pria reven itupun mempercepat laju motornya yang tentu saja mendapatkan reaksi dari Chrome.

"Ya-yamoto-san! Tolong jangan cepat-cepat!"

"AHA HA HA ! gomen Chrome, aku ingin segera bertemu dan menghajar orang yang selalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri itu. Akan kuajarakan tentang bagaimana pentingnya keberadaan seorang sahabat."

Chrome tersenyum kecil. Mungkin cara inilah yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Yamamoto seorang. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu kenapa bosnya itu selalu memaksakan diri. Padahal apa yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah sebuah perkara kecil. Namun, sebuah perkara yang menentukan hidup dan matinya seseorang.

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak menyaksikan pertandingan Tsuna dengan pria pilihan Verde. Kora!"

Reborn tampak tak berminat membalas ucapan Colonello. Malaikat kecil berpenampilan ala mafia itu lebih memilih untuk duduk manis di atas sebuah patung daripada mengurusi makhluk yang sedang menatapnya dari bawah dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku bukan orang selembek itu Colonello,"Reborn menyesap kopi hangat yang masih mengepul. Tercium aroma yang kuat, menandakan kadar kafein dalam kopi itu cukup tinggi. "Aku lebih suka memantau dari balik layar ketimbang terjun langsung ke dalam medan pertempuran."

"Tch! Dasar iblis. Pantas orang-orang langit menjulukkimu sebagai Lucifer kedua. Sikapmu itu memang selalu membuatku jengkel. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kandidat pilihanmu sebelumnya selalu mengeluh tentang sikap aroganmu itu."

Reborn tak mengindahkan makian Colonello. Ia masih fokus dengan apa yang kini ia kerjakan. Menikmati kopi sambil memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Reborn tahu sampai kapanpun jalan pikirnya tak akan senada dengan Colonello.

"Aku jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang jatuh cinta padan pilihanmu waktu itu." maki Robron.

"Jangan seenaknya kau bicara, seolah kau tahu apapun tentangku Kora! Kau yang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa mengerti!" Colonello tersulut emosinya begitu telinga kecilnya mendengar sesuatu yang amat tabu baginya.

"Yah aku memang tak mengerti yang namanya cinta. Namun, aku jauh lebih baik darimu dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Bukannya aku merendahkan, hanya saja kau harus sadar kedudukanmu sebagai malaikat tertinggi. Apalagi kau juga seorang malaikat tempur yang sangat penting bagi Langit."

Amarah yang tak terbendung sontak membuat Colonello meninju patung anjing tepat dimana Reborn duduk manis di atasnya. Memang tidak hancur sepenuhnya. Namun, bekas pukulan yang terlihat menjadikan bukti bahwa sang malaikat tempur tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara... Aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu. Tak peduli langit bergemuruh atau _Dia_ kembali mengutukku. Akan kuajarkan padamu apa yang dinamakan 'rasa homat'."

Reborn dengan anggunya turun dari atas patung dan mengubah cangkir sisa kopi hitam menjadi dua burung merpati yang terbang ke angkasa malam. Netra kelamnya menatap Colonnelo dari balik fodera.

"Maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu marah. Aku sama sekali tak meremehkanmu. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan sanggup melawan Colonello? Seorang malaikat tempur yang melindungi surga. Sosok malaikat yang menjadi sentral dalam perang Ragnarok ataupun Titanomakhia."

Colonello tahu bahwa Arcobaleno di hadapannya ini sedang mengejekanya dengan tutur kata yang sengaja dibuat manis. Namun, malaikat berambut pirang sengaja tidak mengungkit masalah itu kembali. Meladeni Reborn hanya akan merugikan dirinya seorang.

"Tch Sudahlah! lakukan sesukamu. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa Verde bukan malaikat sembarangan. Sosok yang dijuluki sebagai ilmu tertinggi di peradaban itu pasti memiliki banyak trik untuk menjatuhkanmu,"

Colonello sengaja memasang senyuman mengejek. Anggap saja sebagai balasan dari perbuatan Arcobaleno yang tak tahu diri tersebut.

"Akan sangat disayangkan bila pemeran utama dalam permaianan ini malah mati dalam tipuan murahan yang diciptakan oleh Verde. Harga dirimu yang kelewat tinggi itu pasti akan hancur bila kandidat pilihanmu menjadi yang pertama tersingkir." lanjutnya sebelum sosok Colonnelo menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya.

"Huh! Dia memang pintar untuk memanas-manasi sesorang …" Reborn meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan yang jelas memang selalu membuat lelah.

"Baiklah … sejauh mana kau bisa menghiburku Dame-Tsuna?"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Sakit. Rasa sakit dirasakan oleh Tsuna diseluruh sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa yang seakan meremukan tubuh miliknya khususnya kedua tangan yang terlapisi _kheops._

Lambo yang masih tetap dalam kondisi terbaik miliknya tersenyum senang, melihat lawannya kini tak bisa berkutik apapun. Netra hijau yang selalu memancarkan rasa bosan berganti menjadi tatapan sombong penuh makna.

"Ada apa Mr. Sawada? Kemanakah kesombongamu itu? Bukankah kau ingin meyelamatkan adikmu yang tercinta ini?" Lambo berubah menjadi kilatan petir dan dalam seperkian detik sudah berada di samping sebuah telur. Telur raksasa yang menjadi penjara Fuuta.

"Hm tinggal sedikit lagi sosok monster imut berhati kejam akan segera terlahir," Lambo mengusap perlahan cangkang telur. Seringai tercipta tak kalah telur Fuuta yang ada didalamnya terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau lihat itu? Sedikit demi sedikit jiwa manusianya termakan oleh kegelapan. Aku bisa merasakan adikmu kecilmu ini merintih kesakitan. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang luar biasa?"

Tsuna menatap putus asa. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kini api orange yang memancar dari Kheops, secara perlahan meredup seiring hilangnya kesadaran miliknya. Bukannya Tsuna ingin menyerah, tapi rasa sakit yang teramat menyiksa membuat pemuda brunet itu ingin mati saat itu juga.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tsuna berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kesadarannya tetap terjaga. Walau keinginan dan kondisi bertolak belakang. Pemuda brunet itu mencoba mencari segala cara agar sosok yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu bisa terbebas dan selamat.

"Bukannya tujuanmu adalah menghabisiku bukan? kalau begitu bunuh saja aku. Tapi, kumohon bebaskan Fuuta. Ia sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dalam urusan ini."

Lambo dapat melihat wajah Tsuna yang tersiksa dan lelah. Andai saja ia masih memiliki sedikit belas kasih seperti dulu, mungkin saja pemuda mantan anggota Yagmur itu akan mendengarkan permohonan Tsuna. Sayangnya, hatinya sudah tertutup oleh kegelapan. Yang ada hanyalah ambisi untuk balas dendam kepada seseorang yang telah merebut seuatu berharga miliknya.

"Ah andai saja bisa begitu… sejak awal aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Sayangnya seperti peraturan yang telah ditetapkan. Seorang kandidat Tuhan tak akan langsung mati selama dirinya memiliki satu atau lebih seorang Guardian," ucap Lambo datar sambari melangkah menuju Tsuna.

Lambo lantas mengusap pipi Tsuna perlahan. Sang Brunet nampak tak berminat untuk menyerang Lambo. kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi ia rasakan. Jangankan menggerakan tangan, mempertahankan kesadarannya saja sudah sangat susah.

"Tatapan yang bagus," koreksi Lambo tak kalah melihat cahaya dalam netra Tsuna semakin meredup. "Aku mungkin akan berubah pikiran dan membiarkan adikmu bebas. Tapi, kau harus bersedia membunuh dirimu sebanyak tiga kali mengingat kau mempunyai dua Guardian. _Kau tahu maksudku kan?_ "

Gambaran akan cengiran Yamamoto berserta wajah polos Chrome tersetel bagai menonton film tua.. Mengorbankan dirinya sama saja membunuh kedua sosok yang telah menjadi temannya.

Tsuna merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya mensetujui tentang aturan Gurdian bodoh itu.

Andai saja ia tak membiarkan Yamamoto dan Chrome menjadi guardiannya. Andai saja ia tak bertemu Reborn. Mungkin Fuuta masih tetap tertidur dengan lelap malam ini dan dirinya berada di surga bersama sosok Ibu yang ia rindukan.

"Jadi?" ucap Lambo memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. "Apa yang kau pilih _Sawada Tsunayoshi?_ "

Rasa senang Lambo ketika melihat Tsuna akan memutuskan memilih, berubah menjadi rasa terkejut. Sebuah serangan berupa bola api dalam jumlah tak sedikit mengarah ke arahnya. Sontak ia mengaktifkan tekniknya dan berpindah ke atas sebuah tangki air dalam sekejap mata.

"Huh … nampaknya, tikus-tikus kecil sudah saling berdatangan. Ya~ ini juga menghenmat waktuku untuk menghabisi bocah lemah tersebut."

Chrome muncul dengan tongkat sihir yang teracungkan ke arah Lambo. Sedangkan Yamamoto sudah menggendong Tsuna yang penuh luka. Kedua guardian itu menatap saling berganti master mereka dan musuh. Marah, sedih, kesal semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Yamamoto membaringkan Tubuh Tsuna. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa kondisi sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan sangat buruk. Untung saja mereka datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, pemuda maniak besbal itu tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Yamamoto-san, bagaimana kondisi bos?" Tanya khawatir Chrome, yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Lambo.

"Aku masih dapat merasakan detak jantungnya. Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin apa ia masih bisa bertahan atau tidak."

Yamamoto melihat tubuh Tsuna bergetar hebat. Sesekali sosok yang kini sedang terpejam itu merintih kesakitan. Rasa kegagalan segera mengusai hatinya begitu melihat kondisi Tsuna. Jangankan seorang guardian, dia sudah gagal menjadi seorang teman.

"Jangan mennyerah Yamamoto-san!" Chrome mencoba menyemangati rekannya. " _Bossu_ tak akan kalah begitu saja. Reborn-san sendiri bialng bahwa bos tak akan dikalahkan begitu saja bukan? jadi percayalah Yamamoto-san, bahwa bos akan baik-baik saja."

Yamamoto perlahan bangkit. _Kheops_ berupa sepasang pedang aktif. Kini pemuda reven itu menatap tajam Lambo, mengarahkan salah satu pedang tajamnya ke arah musuh yang sudah membuat Tsuna menjadi babak belur. Terlihat tak ketenangan di kedua matanya. Hanya ambisi berupa balas dendam yang murni.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu namanya rasa sakit yang teramat sakit!" ancam Yamamoto. Lambo tersenyum mengejek mendengar salah satu guardian Tsuna mengancam dirinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu … dengan begini permainan akan semakin menarik."

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Tsuna membuka matanya. Kini tak lagi pemandangan malam yang ia lihat, melainkan sebuah ruangan kosong yang amat luas. Tak ada satupun perabotan yang tampak. Tsuna mencoba bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, hanya sedikit pusing dan mual di perut.

"Dimana ini?"

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, sebuah kotak cahaya yang memancarkan sinar amat menyilaukan tiba-tiba saja muncul, mencuri tatapan Tsuna.

Seakan ada Sesutu yang menyuruhnya, Tsuna lantas mendekati dan membuka kotak bependar tersebut. Sinar menyilaukan menyembur keluar—mengeluarkan sinar putih yang begitu hangat dan menyilaukan hingga memakan kegelapan di sekeliling Tsuna.

Kobaran api kecil tercipata, melayang di hadapan Tsuna. Keinginan kuat untuk menyentuhnya pun timbul begitu ia terpesona dengan wujud api yang amat elok nan eksotis. Tsuna pun mendekatkan tangannya ke kobaran tersebut. Namun, tak ada rasa panas yang terasa begitu ia menyentuhnya. Hanya sensasi hangat yang menenangkan seluruh jiwannya.

" _Apa keinginanmu yang terbesar?"_

Tsuna tercengang, tiba-tiba saja suara keras nan berat terdengar. Dia lantas memandang sekeliling. Namun tak ada yang terlihat, hanya hamparan putih tak berujung yang tertangkap oleh indranya.

" _Apa keinginanmu yang terbesar?"_ sekali lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang sama terdengar.

"Siapa itu?"

Bukannya menjawab Tsuna. Suara mistis itu malah terus bertanya hal yang sama. Seakan sebuah rekaman telah diputar oleh seseorang.

" _Apa keinginanmu yang terbesar?"_

"Keinginanku?" Tsuna kembali menatap kobaran api di depannya. Tiba-tiba sekeping memori terlintas, semua kenenagan baik dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai mengalir bagai air yang tenang.

"Aku … aku ingin menciptakan dunia, dimana tak ada lagi yang berputus asa. Memang sepintas seperti ucapan anak kecil. Tapi aku ingin agar orang-orang selalu menemukan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah pudar."

Sebuah rangkaian kata tokoh utama dalam komik terucap. Tsuna sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya sendiri sangat aneh dan terkesan mengada-ada. Namun, entah kenapa juga ia merasa senang setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

" _Kebahagian? Itukah yang kaucari?"_

"Ya! Aku ingin mencari kebahagian dan membaginya dengan keluarga serta teman-temanku." Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Tsuna mengucapkan sesuatu yang amat berbeda dengan Imej nya yang terkesan dingin dan suram.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu …"_ seketika itu juga kobaran api lenyap dan tergantikan dengan sebuah mutiara berwarna orange. _Ren_ dilehernya pun juga ikut berpendar, seakan lingkaran tipis di lehernya itu saling beresonansi dengan mutiara tersebut.

" _Aku adalah Natsu. Sebuah wujud dari tekad yang kaubangun."_

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

Napas Chrome memburu dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan banyak teknik sihir memang selalu membuat dirinya kehabisan tenaga. Sejak awal Chrome memanglah bukan penyihir yang handal. Keterbatasan _mana_ membuat dirinya tak bisa terlalu banyak mengeluarkan teknik sihir.

 _Aku masih belum mampu menggunakan energi Kheops dengan cekatan. Sehingga aku hanya bisa mengandalkan mana yang ada dalam tubuh._ Chrome menenkan erat dadanya. Rasa sesak semakin terasa, seakan paru-parunya terikat oleh tali tambang yang amat kuat. Peluh keringat semakin banyak mewarnai wajah manis gadis violet tersebut.

"Chrome! Kau tak apa?" Yamamoto berlari ke a ah gadis yang kini sedang terduduk lemah di lantai. Pemuda reven itu mencoba untuk membantu Chrome. Namun, Chrome menolak dan menatap Yamamoto, sebuah tatapan amat lelah terpancar dengan jelas.

"K-kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kondisiku Ya-yamamoto-san …" Chrome mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Daripada itu kita harus segera mengalahkan musuh. Mata _Horus-_ ku melihat bahwa benda yang meyerupai telur raksasa itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang amat buruk jika kita tidak segera mengalahkannya."

"Mata _Horus_?"

"Ah maaf. Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan sihir yang kupunya. Dengan kemampuan itu aku bisa mendapatkan sepintas penghilatan masa depan ." Chrome menjelaskan dengan singkat teknik jurus miliknya agar Yamamoto dapat memahami apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Begitu," Yamamoto mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap Lambo yang kini berada tepat di samping telur yang dimaksudkan "Tch! Tapi teknik menghindarnya itu benar-benar cepat. Belum lagi serangan petir miliknya benar-benar menganggu. Apakah itu adalah teknik Kheops milknya? Benar-benar merepotkan."

Chrome juga ikut menatap Lambo. Pandangan memincing, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Selang beberapa detik eskpresi keterkejutan tercipata. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun, kondisi yang gawat membuat Chrome tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kuharap apa yang kupikirkan ini salah .." gumam Chrome. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju Yamamoto. Ia pun membisikan sesuatu. Awalnya Yamamoto memasang eskprsi biasa. Namun, setelah selesai mendengar semua rencana Chrome. Maniak besbal itu menatap tak percaya.

"Kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini?" koreksi Yamamoto, ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan rencanan yang disampaikan oleh Chrome.

"Aku juga masih belum terlalu yakin. Dan apa yang kupikirkan lagi juga Cuma sebuah hipotesis. Tapi tak ada cara lain selain mencoba bukan? apalagi kini kondosi bos yang sedang terluka. Kita harus segera mengambil sebuah tindakan secapat mungkin, sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk."

Yamamoto menatap Chrome. Pancaran lelah terganti dengan semangat serta keyakinan yang kuat. Yamamoto dapat merasakan bahwa rencana milik Chrome akan membalikan keadaan meraka. Walau ia sendiri belum terlalu yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengulur waktu sampai energi sihirmu terkumpul. Berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan?"

"lima menit" tukas Chrome. "Beri aku waktu lima menit dan kita akan menghancurkan musuh."

Yamamoto tersenyum. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan berlari kea rah Lambo. dua bilah pedang di masing-masing kedua tangannya telah siap untuk mencincang musuh yang telah membuat sahabatnya itu terluka.

Lambo hanya mendengus melihat Yamamoto tengah berlari kearahnya. Ia pun juga mempersiapkan tubuhnya sebelum melakukan teknik perpindahaan miliknya.

 _Sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja I-pin. Sebentar lagi keinginan kita berdua akan terwujud._ []

* * *

*mana, sumber energy bagi para penyihir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Act 14**

 **###############**

 **Atarashii Kami**

 **Katekyou Hitman Reborn** **© Amano akira**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou hitman Reborn belongs with Amano Akira. Other products her belongs with someone outside there. This Fanfiction belongs with Koro-kun. I get no material profit by write this Fanfiction, so feel free to read.**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC. Typos everywhere~~**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Chrome, gadis kecil periang yang selalu menebarkan senyum bak matahari—menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Berlarian di sepanjang jalan berbatu yang merupakan jalan utama Desa _Chatworth_ , sebuah desa kecil di wilayah _Scotlandia_..

Sekilas desa itu tampak seperti desa biasa pada umumnya. Sebuah desa dengan rumah-rumah tua terawat bak negeri dongeng. Bukit mengelilingi wilayah desa, sehingga terlihat seperti benteng pelingdung yang terbuat secara alami. Dan, jangan lupakan sebuah danau kecil yang digunakan penduduk desa untuk sekedar melepas penat dari kesibukan bekerja.

Namun, bila kau mengenal lebih jauh, maka Desa _Chatworth_ bukanlah sebuah desa sembarangan. Bolehlah desa ini seindah seperti desa Edensor. Namun sebenarnya, desa ini merupakan desa diamana tempat para penyihir tinggal. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Desa itu juga termasuk desa penyihir tekuat selain desa lain yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Ada legenda mengatakan, banyak penyihir kuat yang terlahir di desa itu. Sebut sang penyihir tersohor _Merlin_ ataupun si putri cantik jelita _Rowena Revenclaw_.

Pemadangan berupa hijau padang rumput tak pernah absen dari _Chatworth_ sepanjang musim semi hingga musim panas. Domba-domba dengan riangnya berjalan kesana-kemari sekedar mencari rumput sedap untuk dimakan. Serta beberapa penduduk desa yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, dengan segudang urusan masing-masing. Benar-benar menggambarkan suasana desa yang indah.

Dengan kaki telanjang tanpa khawatir menginjak benda tajam, Chrome menyisiri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke _Cottage_ kecil tempat dimana dirinya dan sang kakak tinggal berdua.

Kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sejak dirinya berumur tiga tahun. Sang ayah dan ibu meninggal akibat sebuah insiden tragis yang tak pernah Chrome ketahui sampai sekarang.

Ia sendiri tak pernah ambil pusing akan itu karena, dia masih memiliki kakak laki-laki yang selalu sayang padannya. Selain itu, penduduk desa juga selalu baik pada mereka berdua. Mereka selalu ada bila Chrome dan sang kakak mendapat sebuah kesulitan.

"Aku pulang!"

Dengan senyum riang menghiasi wajahnya, Chrome langsung menyembur masuk dan mencari keberadaan sang kakak—tak peduli lantai penuh bekas telapak kaki kotor miliknya.

Kedua mata violetnya sibuk mencari sang kakak. Namun, tak selang beberapa detik ia menemukan sosok yang dicari sedang asyik dengan perlatan dapur. Chrome lantas mengendap-endap , berusaha mengangetkan sang kakak.

"fufufu, masih cepat seratus abad untuk dapat membuatku terkejut Chrome~"

Chrome yang sudah siap mengangetkan sang kakak, langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal lantaran, sang kakak telah terlebih dahulu sadar dengan aksi yang akan ia lakukan. Terkadang Chrome benci dengan insting kakaknya yang kelawat tajam itu.

"Kak Maku gag seru!"

"fufufufu…"

Pria yang jauh lebih tinggi itupun menoleh. Kulit seputih persolen, tatapan yang dapat membius semua wanita yang melihatnya. Rokudo Makuro dengan senyum tipis yang terkukir melepas celemek dan berjalan ke arah sang adik.

"Sudah dapat arbei liar yang kakak suruh?" Makuro membersihkan noda debu yang menempel di wajah cantik Chrome. Sang adik merasa tak terganggu dengan ulah sang kakak, justru ia senang bila diperlakukan seperti itu.

" _Un_! Tadi aku dibantu Lion dan Luce untuk mencari arbei di dalam hutan. Kami banyak melakukan pertualangan seru di hutan! Bertarung dengan naga, vampire dan-dan—"

"Ya ya… dan Chrome jadi kotor karena harus menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Raja bukan? dasar… Setidaknya kau harus kembali dengan keadaan yang bersih Chrome. Bukan seperti gadis nakal yang tersesat di hutan." Makuro mendengus. Entah kenapa adiknya kecilnya ini suka bermain permainan laki-laki. Padahal ia berharap bahwa adik kecilnya tumbuh menjadi sosok putri anggun bak cerita dongeng di masa depan.

Chrome hanya memamerkan cengiran jahil sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang arbei berwarna merah. Mau tak mau Makuro juga ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. Sampai ajal menjemput, Makuro sudah bersumpah akan menjaga wajah ceria sang adik. Apapun akan dia lakukan, walau nyawa menjadi taruhan.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita buat cake yang paling lezat hari ini!"

" _Un_!"

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Ada apa? Kemana semangatmu yang menggebu-gebu tadi? Jujur saja aku pernah menghadapi pengguna pedang yang jauh lebih merepotkan daripada dirimu." Lambo mengejek Yamamoto yang kini sudah sangat kelalahan akibat adu kemampaun _Kheops_ antara mereka berdua.

"Tch!"

Yamamoto mendecih sebal. Ia tak menyangka semua teknik berpedang miliknya dapat dipatahkan dengan muda oleh Lambo. Bahkan, teknik yang selalu ia gunakan waktu kejuaran kendo tingkat internasional pun dapat dihindari hanya dalam sekelabat mata.

Satu hal yang kini Yamamoto tahu tentang lawannya tersebut. Lambo bukanlah bocah biasa walau terlihat seperti bocah SMA yang sama dengannya. Kemampuan bertarungnya patut diacungi jempol. Semua tenik bertarung dapat dilakukan dengan mudah olehnya, seakan Lambo memang terlahir untuk hal itu.

Selain itu, Teknik perpindahan miliknya juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Yamamoto sampai kepayahan seperti saat ini. setiap akan berhasil menorehkan luka, Lambo selalu dapat lolos dan berpindah sekejap ke tempat lain. Gerakannya mengingatkan Yamamoto akan tokoh _Namikaze Minato_ dalam serial Naruto yang ia baca.

"Sialan!" Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Chrome yang kini tengah sibuk mengumpulkan _mana_. Tampaknya rencana sedikit tak sesuai, terlihat dari Chrome yang masih bergeming walau batas sudah melebih lima menit. Namun, Yamamoto tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia percaya bahwa rencana pernyihir kecil itu akan berhasil.

"Kau melihat kemana huh? Lawanmu ada di depan tahu. Asal kau tahu memalingkan wajah dari musuh sebelum musuh itu jatuh merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal."

Yamamoto menoleh dan sebuah tendangan tepat di dada membuat ia terpental cukup jauh. Darah segar sedikit keluar dari muntahan mulutnya.

Tak sampai disitu saja, Lambo pun mengeluarkan teknik serangan acak petirnya. Hanya dalam sekali jentikan jari, petir yang entah berasal darimana, datang bertubi-tubi mencari target untuk siap dipanggang hidup-hidup.

Serangan Lambo merupakan serangan yang memiliki arah gerakan yang susah di lacak. Petir yang tercipta bergerak bebas, seolah memiliki jalan pikirannya sendiri, mencari target selayaknya hewan sedang mencari burauannya. Tak sampai disitu saja, tenaga yang besar membuat serangan itu sangat mematikan bila terkena secara langsung.

"Argh!"

Yamamoto menjerit kesakitan saat petir itu mengenai dirinya yang belum sempat menghindar. Rasa terbakar serta sengatan dirasakan oleh tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur, dampak pertarungan sebelumnya.

Disisi lain, Lambo tersenyum puas mendapati ekspresi kesakitan Yamamoto. Bahkan seakan belum puas sampai disitu, Lambo menambah daya serangan miliknya. Sehingga suara jerit kesakitan Yamamoto menggema di area pertarungan.

"Yamamoto-san!" Chrome menjerit tak kala melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yamamoto. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya sambil merapal sebuah mantra. " _Light Knot_ "

Sayangnya Lambo sudah berpindah tempat lebih dulu sebelum serangan Chrome berhasil mengenainya. Namun, Chrome tak peduli, ia segera berlari ke arah Yamamoto dan menggunakan sihir penyembuh untuk mengobati luka-luka Yamamoto.

"Oh… kau sengaja menancapkan pedang ke tanah agar serangan barusan tidak membuatmu mati hm? Pemikiran yang bagus, meredam daya listrik dan menyalurkannya ke tanah. Aku salut, ternyata kau bukan petarung yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan saja." Lambo muncul di atas sebuah tangki air yang sudah rusak akibat pertarungan dengan Tsuna sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum memberikan applause melihat Yamomoto masih belum mati. Seharusnya serangan tadi cukup untuk menghilang nyawa pemuda reven itu.

"…Tapi, tetap saja dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang… kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku. Lambo-sama sang pemimpin alam semesta ini adalah keberadaan yang tak akan dapat dihancurkan begitu saja."

Yamamoto melirik tajam Lambo yang tengah menyombongkan dirinya itu. Tekad kuat yang ia miliki mampu membuatnya untuk bertahan walau kondisinya cukup memperihantikan. "Chrome… sudah kau lakukan?"

"un… sekarang giliran kita untuk membalikan keadaan." Chrome menghentikan penyembuhan dan membantu Yamamoto berdiri. Seringai tipis yang terukir di wajah Yamamoto membuat Lambo menghentikan acara penyombongan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau berpikir seratus kali sebelum yakin bisa mengalahkan kami berdua…" ejek Yamamoto disela-sela nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Apa maksud—"

Tanpa diduga, ada sosok Yamamoto lain muncul dari belakang Lambo. sosok itu menghunuskan pedang tepat di dada Lambo. sehingga darah mengalir dari sela pedang yang berhasil menembus tubuhnya.

Pandangan Lambo membulat seketika begitu pedang itu berhasil menusuknya. Muntahan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Masih dalam posisi berdiri, ia menoleh dan mendapati Yamamoto dengan kondisi segar bugar serta senyuman bak iblis.

"K-kau!" Lambo mendesis disela-sela mulutnya yang masih memuntahkan darah segar

"Sudah saatnya sapi pergi ke alam baka…"

Yamamoto semakin memperdalam tusukan pedangnya. Ia pun lantas menendang Lambo hingga jatuh dan tersungkur, otomatis tusukan pedangnya terlepas dari tubuh musuhnya. Menunjukan darah merah segar menetes dari bilah pedang milknya.

Rasa sakit akibat tusukan tepat di jantung membuat Lambo tak dapat berpindah dimensi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terkapar tak berdaya menahan rasa sakit di bagian dadanya yang terluka.

"B-bagaimana bisa—" Lambo mendongak dan menatap Chrome yang kini memarkan senyum penuh kemenagan. Namun, sedetik kemudian Lambo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mendapati sosok Yamamoto yang terkena serangan miliknya berubah menjadi sebuah katana.

Disisi lain, Yamamoto berlari menuju telur dimana Fuuta terkurung. Aura biru seketika berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Makin lama makin besar hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Dalam waktu secepat kilat, telur yang tadinya tak dapat di pecahkan oleh Tsuna hancur seperti kaca yang pecah. Tebasan pedang Yamamoto secara horizontal berhasil membebaskan Fuuta yang dipenuhi cairan lengket menjijikan.

Yamamoto tersenyum lega mendapati Fuuta masih baik-baik saja. Ia segera memeberikan tanda pada Chrome karena rencananya berhasil dengan sukses. Chrome yang melihat itu semakin tersenyum lebar dan berikutnya menatap Lambo dengan tatapan menghina.

"Kau terkejut bukan Lambo-san? Ini adalah teknik ilusi dari mata _Horus_ miliku. Sejak awal kau hanya bertarung dengan ilusi Yamamoto yang kubuat dari pedang miliknya. Sedangkan Yamamoto yang asli tengah bersembunyi mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhmu. Beruntung kau berdiri di tempat dimana Yamamoto sudah menunggumu sejak awal. Sehingga aku tak perlu susah payah menggunakan sihirku untuk mengarahkanmu ke tempatnya."

Lambo diam menatap Chrome dengan emosi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya dapat dikalahkan oleh kedua bocah ingusan ini. ia pun bermaksud menggunakan tekinik berpindahnya. Namun berapa kali mencoba tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Percuma saja," ucap Chrome. "Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan teknikmu… atau lebih tepatnya kau tak akan bisa melakukan sihir lagi. Aku sudah menghilangkan semua _mana_ yang berada di gedung ini. Tentu _mana_ yang kumaksudkan adalah _mana pinjaman_ untuk kaugunakan selama waktu pertarungan."

"Kau…" Lambo menggeram murka bercampur dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Bagaiaman bisa—"

"Tahu?" Chrome memotong perkataan Lambo sebelum dia selesai meneruskannya. "Mata Horus milikku ini dapat memanipulasi _mana_ yang ada disekitarku, menghilangkan dan memunculkannya. Semua dapat kulakukan dengan muda, asal kau punya _mana_ dalam jumlah yang cukup dalam tubuhmu untuk melakukannya."

Chorme membuka _eyepatch_ mata kirinya, hingga terlihat sebuah mata semerah darah dengan simbol salib menghiasi wajah gadis muda itu. "Tapi kemampuan ini hanya dapat bertahan sekitar lima belas menit, berbeda dengan kakaku yang dapat melaukan tanpa batas waktu. Dan… kau pasti tahu siapa yang ku maksudkan bukan, Lambo-san."

Lambo menundukan kepalanya. Kini pecahan misteri mulai jelas. Sejak Chrome muncul, Lambo sudah curiga bahwa gadis itu memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang kini mungkin menonton dirinya dari tempat yang jauh. Seseorang dengan gaya rambut unik serta tawa yang aneh.

… _Rokudo Makuro…_

"Jadi begitu… pantas wajah kalian terlihat mirip. Sialan itu benar-benar bajingan." Lambo terkekah pelan mendapati dirinya merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh Makuro. Kini ia tahu maksud ucapan penyihir meyebalkan itu.

"Tapi… walau kau sudah menghilangkan _mana_ … tak serta merta kau sudah mengalahkan Lambo sama, kau tahu," Lambo terkekeh pelan yang detik berikutnya berubah menjadi tawa yang menakutkan.

Chrome yang merasakan firisat buruk segera melompat kebelakang. Yamamoto degan Fuuta dan Tsuna dalam gendongannnya juga sudah ada berada di samping Chrome. Mereka berdua melihat Lambo kini dipenuhi aura hitam pekat yang dahsyat. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh garis hitam dengan pola yang aneh. Rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi seputih salju.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Yamamoto menurunkan tubuh kedua orang yang digendongnya, beralih ke Chrome untuk meminta penjalasan.

Chrome sendiri kini menatap horor apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sudah yakin kalau _mana_ milik Lambo sudah ia hilangkan. Tapi, diirnya tak menyangka Lambo masih dapat menggunakan teknik sihir. Namun, bukan itulah yang terpenting, melainkan teknik sihir yang akan segera Lambo gunakan. Dirinya tak menyangka akan melihat sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang memliki sejarah kelam dalam dunia sihir.

"D-dia… dia akan mengaktifkan sihir pemusnah, _Final Judgement_ "

 **.**

→ **ψ** **A** tarashii **K** ami **ψ←**

 **.**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi kau bilang?" ucap Lambo dengan nada membentak

Lambo menatap tak suka sosok di depannya yang saat ini sedang menikmati secangkir teh dengan donat sebagai teman acara minum tehnya. Sinar matahari sore menyinari sebagian sosok tersebut sehingga hanya terlihat sebagian dari dirinya. Sedangkan wajahnya sukses terlindungi oleh kegalapan akibat tak terkena paparan sinar. Salahkan saja pria yang ditatap Lambo karena memilih bekas gedung bobrok sebagai tempat markas.

"Jangan menggunakan intonasi seperti itu… kita sudah lama menjalin hubungan bukan? tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menganggapku sebagai kakak yang baik hati?"

"Bermimpilah. Sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman… harusnya kau masih ingat akan hal itu bukan _Rokudo Makuro_?"

Lambo tahu. Walau wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat, sosok di depannya ini pasti sedang tersenyum dengan gayanya yang aneh. Hidup cukup lama bersamanya membuat Lambo paham betul seperti apa sosok pria bernama Rokudo Makuro.

"Fufufufufu, terserah saja kalau begitu… hari ini aku memberikan misi untukmu. Awasi bocah SMA yang ada dalam foto itu. Cukup hanya awasi saja dulu,aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekuatan dari orang yang dipilih oleh Arcobaleno Reborn."

"Oi oi! Aku masih belum mengatakan kalau akan mau menuruti perminataanmu," Lambo semakin menatap tak suka. Bahkan, kini dikedua matanya sudah terpancar niat akan menghabisi Makuro detik ini juga. "Dan… sudah kubilang jika aku tak mau disangkut pautkan dengan permainan Tuhan bodohmu itu."

Sudah cukup lama Lambo bersabar. Tajuan dia membentuk aliansi dengan Makuro hanyalah untuk menghabisi Varia yang telah merebut segala hal darinya. Namun, sampai detik ini juga janji Makuro untuk membantu tak kunjung terwujud. Bahkan, Lambo merasa sudah dijadikan boneka oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai penyihir itu.

"Lambo… _Oh my_ Lambo. Tatapan mu itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk Varia… bukan padaku. Aku sudah berjanji bukan kalau aku akan membantu keinginan balas dendam itu. Apakah kau masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kuucapkan?"

Makuro memainkan sebuah donat yang sudah ia gigit sebelumnya. Donat dengan taburan kacang almond itu lenyap ditelan api hitam, digantikan dengan sebuah tabung berisi cairan bewarna kuning pucat. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi keistimewaannya. Melainkan sebuah penggalan kepala gadis berusia belasan tahun dengan mata tertup serta senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Lambo hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya tidak menghabisi Makuro sejak dulu. Pria itu sudah berjanji akan menggunakan semacam sihir untuk membawa kembali I-pin dari dalam dunia kematian. Dengan kata lain, dia akan membangkitkan kembali I-pin dari kematian.

Awalnya Lambo tak percaya akan bualan tersebut. Mana mungkin manusia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun, setelah kedua matanya melihat sendiri bagaimana Makuro membangkitkan kedua orang taunya yang sudah mati belasan tahun lalu. Mau tak mau Lambo pun menerima bahwa sihir dan segala tetek bengeknya itu benar-benar ada.

Makuro melemparkan tabung berisi kepala I-pin yang dengan refelks ditangkap oleh Lambo. kini tatapan remaja itu tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu menatap wajah cantik gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak lama. Bahkan, ia merasa kini I-pin sedang tersenyum di depannya.

"Jika kau berhasil melakukan misi kali ini… akan kubangkitkan pacarmu yang sudah mati," Makuro tersenyum puas melihat Lambo sedikit jinak saat ini. Ia sudah tahu bahwa sosok I-pin merupakan kelemahan terbesar bagi Lambo . selama dia memiliki kartu As tersebut, Lambo tak akan bisa berkutik apapun, selain menuruti semua kehendaknya.

"Kali ini aku tak berbohong… sebagai bukti kau boleh membawa kepalanya. Kau tentu sudah paham betul kalau aku memang bisa memberikan kehiduapan kembali kepada gadis pujaanmu itu. Maka dari itu, lakukan perintah yang kusuruh… dan jadilah anak penurut Lambo."

Sejujurnya Lambo tidak suka dengan nada ucapan Makuro yang terdengar seakan dirinya adalah budak yang mudah diperintah kapanpun juga oleh majikannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia akan dengan senang hati membuang harga diirnya demi I-pin semata. Bahkan, di depan Makuro sekalipun.

"Apapun boleh kulakukan bukan?" nada Lambo kini sedikit rendah, membuat remaja itu sedikit menakutkan.

Makuro tersenyum. "Tentu saja Lambo."

Lambo pun langsung meninggalkan tempat begitu urusan dengan Makuro dirasa sudah selesai. Makuro hanya diam menatap kepergian Lambo. Ia sama sekali tak terlalu mempersalahkan sikap kurang Lambo. Selama bocah menjalankan apa yang ia mau, Makuro tak akan menunut terlalu lebih.

"Tch! Dasar bocah" tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Arcobaleno berambut bak semak dengan jaket lab tersemat di badannya. mata mengantuk dibalik kacamata bulatnya menatap tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati Lambo. "Kau yakin memilihnya untuk mengurus Sawada? Bukankah masih ada Chikusa atau Ken yang lebih bermanfaat?"

"Fufufufufu… tenang saja Verde… Lambo tidak pernah membuatku kecewa. Lagipula aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan targetku kali ini."

Verde berbalik dan menatap Makuro yang kini sedang menyesap secangkir teh. Kedua mata yang tak pernah absen dari tatapan bak Ichimatsu memandang sekilas kandidat pilihannya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Makuro dalam kehingan seorang diri. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu percaya dengan rencanamu itu. Aku sudah mengatakan… diantara ketujuh Arcobaleno, Reborn merupakan malaikat yang susah untuk ditaklukan."

Makuro menjilat rasa manis yang tertinggal di jarinya. Ia pun membersihkan remah roti yang menempel di jubah hitamnya sebelum beranjak dan berjalan mengejar Verde. Penyihir yang memiliki segudang reputasi buruk di masa lalu itu menjetikan jarinya sehingga sebuah _trident_ muncul di gengamannya.

"Kau cukup lihat apa yang akan kulakukan Verde… Makuro sang _Merlin_ generasi kedua ini tak akan pernah memberikan pertunjukan membosankan kepada para penontonya."[]


	15. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN BAGI PARA PEMBACA !**

 **Fict Atarashii Kami ini akan memasuki masa Hiatus, dikarenakan Author akan melakukan revisi pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya (perbaikan typo, diksi dll)**

 **Selama masa revisi berlanjut, pengumuman ini tidak akan dicabut.**

 **Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah berkontribusi dalam perkembangan Fict ini. Baik memberikan saran, kritik atau sekedar mengoreksi beberapa kesalahan yang author lakukan.**

 **Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih**


End file.
